Cumpliendo nuestros sueños
by m3ndoza
Summary: Faberry. Quinn alumna nueva en McKinley, conoce a Rachel... quien no es quien tu crees q es XD
1. Esto No es un castigo

Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, soy una rubia de ojos color avellana. Ultimamente en mi familia hubo problemas y mis padres se están separando, no es algo que no viera venir pero aun así, es un poco doloroso. En fin, mi madre y yo nos acabamos de mudar a Lima, Ohio. Hoy es mi primer día de clases, afortunadamente ya es el último año antes de graduarme, aunque no puedo evitar pensar que me hubiera gustado graduarme en mi otra escuela, con mis viejos amigos.

Llego al Instituto McKinley y por suerte encuentro mi salón a tiempo para la primer clase. El día estuvo normal y no hice amigos pero si intercambié palabras con algunas personas, eso es avance. Al día siguiente, durante el descanso, choqué contra una chica morena. Traté de disculparme pero comenzó a insultarme; no quería hacerle caso y me propuse ignorarla pero me fue imposible y terminé respondiéndole y así comenzó todo...

Ahora estoy aquí, en la dirección. Que patético! me siento como en la primaria. Es mi segundo día apenas y ya me metí en líos.

SE -Señorita Fabray -me llama la secretaría de la directora  
>Q -Si?<br>SE -Pase  
>Q -Gracias <em>Ahí voy<em>

Entró a la oficina de la directora, una señora no muy grande con rostro serio, vestida con un traje azul marino.

D -Adelante señorita Fabray, tome asiento  
>Q -Gracias -me siento en la silla<br>D -Mire, como usted es nueva aquí, dejaré pasar esto con sólo una advertencia -la mire agradecida -pero deberá quedarse hoy en detensión  
>Q -Si, claro, entiendo. Gracias<br>D -Además conociendo a la señorita López, estoy segura que ella comenzó  
>Q -<em>Con que ese es su apellido?<em> La verdad es que yo choque contra ella -baje la mirada -pero fue un accidente

D -Entiendo. Me da gusto que sea sincera  
>Q -Pero ella no debió insultarme -la directora sonrio<p>

D -Y usted no debió seguirle el juego  
>Q -Ya sé<br>D -Bueno, entonces me promete que esto no volverá a pasar?  
>Q -Se lo aseguro<br>D -Bien, puede retirarse señorita Fabray. Recuerde que debe quedarse a detención  
>Q -Si, muchas gracias. Con permiso<br>D -Espere! -me volteé a verla  
>Q -Qué sucede directora?<br>D -No olvide que por su transferencia, no tiene los créditos completos. Busque una clase que le proporcione créditos extras  
>Q -De acuerdo. Hasta luego<p>

Al terminar las clases, me dirigí al salón de detención. Entré al salón y... la vi! La mujer más linda que había visto en mi vida. Esos ojos cafés! y esos labios!

-_Supongo que este castigo no será tan malo_

* * *

><p>Mi llamo Rachel Berry, tengo ojos marrones y adoro cantar. Vivo en Lima, Ohio y soy la maestra del Glee club en el instituto McKinley. Por cuestiones económicas, también me encargo de la clase de detención, así gano un poco más de dinero. Al final de cuentas, tengo mucho tiempo libre.<p>

Esta comenzando un curso nuevo, hoy es el segundo día. Me encuentro en detención esperando que lleguen los alumnos, ya habían llegado dos. De pronto llegó la tercera, pero que tercera! Jamás había visto ojos más hermosos.

R -_Jaja pero qué cosas piensas Rach! Es sólo una alumna más_ Adelente, pasa y toma lugar -la invito a sentarse  
>Q -Buenas tardes. Gracias<br>R -Eres nueva?  
>Q -Si, se nota mucho? -sonrió<br>R -_Gua! También su sonrisa es preciosa_ Es que no te había visto. Tampoco es que conozca a toda la escuela... segundo día y ya te castigaron -Bromee con ella pero se sonrojo  
>Q -Fue un mal entendido. No volverá a pasar<br>R -Está bien, no te preocupes. Me llamo Rachel por cierto, Rachel Berry  
>Q -Quinn, Quinn Fabray<p>

Tardé varios segundos en dejar de mirarla. Llegaron los demás alumnos y pudimos comenzar con la hora y media de castigo. La verdad es que no podía hacerlos sufrir y les dejaba hacer lo que quisieran mientras se mantuvieran en silencio.

* * *

><p>R -Es que no te había visto. Tampoco es que conozca a toda la escuela... segundo día y ya te castigaron<br>Q -Fue un mal entendido. No volverá a pasar _No podía dejar que creyera que era una chica problema_  
>R -Está bien, no te preocupes. Me llamo Rachel por cierto, Rachel Berry<br>Q -Quinn, Quinn Fabray

De verdad que la maestra... Rachel era preciosa. Llegaron más alumnos al castigo, entre ellos la morena... López!, acompañada de una rubia alta y bonita. Rachel nos dejo hacer lo que quisieramos, así que me puse mis audifonos y escuché música.

Después de un rato pude observar que la morena y su amiga me estaban viendo. La rubia me sonrio y le dio codazos a López, señalando hacia donde estaba. La morena no se veía feliz, dio un resoplido y se puso de pie, mientras la rubia aplaudía contenta. López se acercó a mi y su amiga la alcanzó.

B -Hola! -me dijo sonriente la rubia  
>Q -Hola -conteste de buena forma<br>B -Me llamo Brittany  
>Q -Quinn<br>B -Mucho gusto Quinn. Mi amiga Santana -dijo apuntando a la morena -tiene algo que decirte  
>Q -Santana eh?<br>S -Si así me llamo, ok? -dijo López molesta  
>B -Vamos San, no seas así. Dile... como lo platicamos<br>S -No puedo creer que me hagas hacer esto  
>Q -Qué sucede Santana? -le pregunte lo más tranquila que pude<br>S -Lo siento -dijo muy bajito  
>Q -Qué? -<br>S -Que lo lamento, de acuerdo? Lamento haberte insultado  
>Q -Oh, pues yo también lamento haberte insultado -le dije sinceramente<br>S -Además tú me empujaste! -dijo un poco alterada  
>B -San! Sabemos que fue un accidente. Además ella le dijo la verdad a la directora, sino fuera por eso te habrían expulsado. Está bajo palabra, sabes? -Se dirgió a mi<p>

Q -_Estuvo en la cárcel?_ En serio?

S -No estuve en la cárcel -Menciono Santana, como si hubiera leído mi mente  
>Q -Nunca dije eso<br>S -Es sólo que el año pasado me meti en algunos problemas y la directora me tiene amenzada. Así que gracias

Vaya! Estaba conociendo una nueva Santana.

Q -No tienes por que. Creo que podemos empezar de nuevo. Qué dices?  
>S -Está bien -contestó secamente<br>B -Yeii! -Gritaba feliz Brittany -Ahora las tres seremos amigas  
>S -No exageres, veremos que pasa -Le dijo Santana. Yo sólo reí.<p>

Me senté con Santana y Britt para seguir platicando. Los minutos pasaban y sorprendentemente estabamos teniendo gran conexión.

-_Puede que si logremos ser amigas_

Mientras conversabamos, no podía evitar mirar a Rachel de vez en cuando.

-_Creo que debo seguir portandome mal para poder estar en detención todos los días_

Hubo un momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y yo sonrojada voltee a ver a otro lado.

S -Qué sucede eh? -Me interrogó Santana, mientras observaba a mi maestra  
>Q -Qué sucede de qué?<br>S -No te hagas. Llevas toda la hora viendo a la maestra Berry  
>Q -No es cierto -Trate de sonar convincente<br>S -Si vamos a ser amigas, no puedes mentirnos -Amenazó Santana  
>B -Te gusta la señorita Berry? -Chilló Brittany<br>Q -Claro que no  
>B -Está bien Quinn, puedes decirnos<br>Q -De acuerdo -suspire -creo que es muy linda pero eso es todo. Apenas la conozco

S -Pero te gustaría conocerla mejor, no? -Comento insinuante, mientras alzaba sus cejas  
>Q -Ya dejenlo si, pueden oirlas<br>B -No te preocupes Quinn, nosotras te ayudaremos a conquistarla y serán felices para siempre... como San y yo  
>S -Britanny! -grito y todos voltearon a ver<br>B -Qué? Todos nuestros amigos en Glee club lo saben y ella es nuestra amiga ahora, no?  
>S -Si Britt, pero tienes que soltarlo así como así y tan pronto?<br>Q -Está bien Santana. Prometo no decir nada, sobre todo porque tengo miedo que me mates y nunca encuentren mi cuerpo -Todas reimos -Por cierto, qué es eso del Glee club?  
>B -Ah pues, es una clase donde cantamos, bailamos y esas cosas. Verdad San?<br>S -Así es. Y sabes quién es la maestra? -me preguntó, mientras alzaba sus cejas  
>Q -No! Ella? -apunte con la mirada a Rachel<br>S -Ah si es cariño  
>Q -Vaya! Última pregunta, nos dan créditos extras por esa clase?<br>S -Por supuesto que si, dah!  
>Q -Qué suerte, pero que afortunada soy. Decidido, voy a entrar! Tendre mis créditos y clases con mi maestra favorita, además me gusta cantar.<br>S -Cuidado, ellas no es todo dulzura. La verdad es que cuando estamos en clase es media diva y quiere todo perfecto

Q -No me importa

B -Maestra Berry! -la llamó Britt y Rachel se acercó  
>R -Qué pasa Britt? -Le preguntó pero me veía a mi<br>B -Quinn quiere unirse al Glee club  
>R -En serio? Me parece perfecto pero necesita cantar algo para poder aceptarla<br>B -Si! Que cante! -Gritaba entusiasmada  
>R -Qué dices Quinn? Nos cantas algo?<br>Q -Aquí? Ahora? -Me estaba poniendo roja  
>R -Por qué no? Si de verdad quieres ser parte del club, no puedes tener pena y debes estar dispuesta a cantar donde sea y cuando sea<p>

Q -Ok, lo hare

-_Piensa Quinn, qué canción?... una dedicada a Rachel!... pero cuál? La favorita del profesor! jaja No, no demasiado obvia y directa, sólo la vas a asustar... Ya sé!_

[[como en Glee, magicamente en el salón hay instrumentos y alumnos que los saben tocar. Todo un número "improvisado" sale a la perfección XD]]

Casi no te conozco y no te dejo de pensar  
>estas tu en mis palabras, rueda mi mente donde estas<br>casi no te conozco y no te dejo de pensar  
>Dicen tus ojos algo, muero de curiosidad<br>como seguirte al paso? como saber a donde vas?

Casi no te conozco y no te dejo de pensar  
>Rueda mi mente, no se detiene<br>presiento que ya no se detendra  
>todas mis ansias llevan tu boca<br>rueda mi mente tras de ti  
>mi suerte, mi destino tu seras<p>

rueda mi mente tras de ti  
>me temo que me voy a enamorar<br>casi no te conozco y no te dejo de pensar

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado. please comenten!<br>actualizare lo más pronto posible Saludos!


	2. Duetos

Hola a todos. Me dio mucho gusto ver sus comentarios =D

aquí otro cap, espero les guste

* * *

><p>R –Bravo! Excelente! Muy bien! Me encantó!<br>Q –Vaya gracias –dije sonrojada

R –Aceptada. Tienes una voz muy dulce y linda. Tendremos que mejorar y pulir muchos detalles pero definitivamente tienes talento y te acepto en el Glee club

Q –En serio? Perfecto! –dije emocionada

R- Bien, pues mañana preséntate en el aula de coro. Las clases son a la 1

Q –Ok –le contesté con una enorme sonrisa que ella devolvió

R –Ah! –me apuntó con el dedo índice -Y no creas que te has salvado de una prueba de baile. Mis alumnos tienen que ser artistas completos, mañana tendrás tu audición de baile –No sabía si bromeaba  
>Q –De acuerdo –la mire desafiante, dándole a entender que no me daba miedo la prueba, aunque si me ponía muy nerviosa<p>

R –Bien

Entonces sonó el timbre y todos abandonamos el salón. Al día siguiente me dirigí emocionada a mi primera clase de canto. Iba a poner todo mi esfuerzo no sólo porque me gustaba cantar y necesito los créditos, pero sobre todo porque quería impresionar a Mi maestra. Entré al salón y ya estaban todos ahí.

Q- Espero no llegar tarde

R –Para nada, comenzaremos en unos minutos. Ven, pasa. Chicos les quiere presentar a Quinn, nuestra nueva compañera. Espero que la hagan sentir cómoda

Q –_oh se acuerda de mi nombre y se preocupa por mí_  
>Todos –Hola Quinn, bienvenida –dijeron a coro<p>

Tome asiento en un lugar junto a Santana y Britt y las saludé.

M –Hola, me llamo Mercedes y él es Kurt –me saludó una morena, presentándome a un chico bien vestido.

K –Hola chica

Q –Hola, qué tal

M –Así que eres nueva, también eres nueva en Lima?  
>Q –Si, me acabó de mudar<p>

M –Ah pues aquí tienes dos amigos para lo que necesites  
>Q –Gracias<p>

Mercedes y Kurt estaban siendo muy amables. Mientras comenzaba la clase, me dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber. El chico rubio se llamaba Sam y era novio de Mercedes; la chica con anteojos era Lauren, quien era novia de Puck, el chico con un mohicano; los chicos con rasgos orientales eran Mike y Tina y también eran pareja; el muchacho en silla de ruedas se llamaba Artie y su novia estudiaba en la escuela pero no estaba en el Glee club. Kurt no pudo evitar presumirme a su ~perfecto novio~ (como él le decía), llamado Blaine, quien estudiaba en otra escuela.

R –Muy bien chicos, comencemos. Primero tendremos la audición de baile de Quinn –Me quedé helada.  
>Q -<em>Esa cosa era en serio?<em>  
>R –Qué esperas Quinn? Pasa aquí al frente –Tragué saliva. Como pude me puse de pie y pase al frente del salón –Dale –le indicó a los músicos.<p>

Una música moderna y movida comenzó a sonar, no sabía qué hacer. Es decir, sé bailar y puedo hacerlo bien hasta donde sé, pero por alguna razón estaba petrificada. Tal vez era por estar frente a personas prácticamente desconocidas para mí o la presencia de Rachel.

Q -_Rachel? Si la quiero impresionar, debo bailar ahora y hacerlo más que bien_

Comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música, creo que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar, cuando sentí que la música iba a parar abrí mis ojos y mire directo a Rachel, estaba atenta a mis movimientos. La miré directo a los ojos, me sostuvo la mirada. La música acabó y ella volteó hacia los demás, quienes me aplaudían; incluso pude escuchar chiflidos de Santana.

R –Eso estuvo muy bien. No creen chicos?  
>M –Hell yeah!<br>B –Eso es Q!  
>Q –Gracias –dije avergonzada<p>

R –A ti –me dijo con una sonrisa y yo me derretí - Pasa a tu lugar –me senté -Ahora chicos, pasemos a otra cosa. Estamos comenzando un nuevo año y ya saben que nuestra meta es ganar las nacionales a final del año. Podría decirse que aún falta mucho, pero recuerden que debemos practicar desde ahora. Además tenemos que ganar las competencias regionales y estatales para poder clasificar. Debemos estar preparados, yo sé que siempre hemos ganado esas competencias, pero en las nacionales siempre quedamos en segundo o tercero; buenos lugares, no lo niego pero necesitamos conquistar el primer lugar y este año es su última oportunidad –decía todo esto con vigor, energía y poder de convencimiento. No me importaba que hablara mucho, me encantaba oírla. –Entonces qué dicen, listos para un nuevo año de música, baile y compañerismo?  
>Todos: -Si! –gritamos con fuerza<p>

R –Perfecto. Pues bien, se me ha ocurrido que para este año podemos abrir con un dueto y luego una canción grupal donde a todos les toque cantar una parte. Quiero que el dueto sea algo lento pero con fuerza y la canción grupal, una música más movida, donde podamos incluso montar una bonita coreografía. Qué les parece?  
>M –Creo que es una gran idea maestra Rachel, pero quienes formarían el dueto?<br>K –Si, quienes? Creo q Mercedes y yo podríamos hacerlo bien. Si nuestros compañeros no tienen objeciones  
>S –No se ofendan 'Fashionistas' pero a pesar de su gran voz, aquí hay otros que igual podemos cantar. No cree Miss Berry?<p>

R –Estoy de acuerdo y antes que sigan discutiendo, aún no tengo decidido quienes lo formaran. Quiero primero hacer algo, formar diferentes combinaciones entre ustedes y ver que personas se acoplan mejor y tienen mejor química vocal y emocional. Las parejas serán al azar esta semana –mis compañeros comenzaron a quejarse –Y no quiero quejas –sentenció –esto es necesario, ya verán que será divertido

S –Bien, como sea

B –Vamos San, aún nos puede tocar juntas… si la suerte y el destino quieren  
>R –Aquí en éste sombrero tengo papelitos con sus nombres<br>T –Maestra?  
>R –Si, Tina?<br>T –Esta idea me agrada, pero ahora que se unió Quinn no somos número par y creo que alguien se quedará sin pareja  
>M –Oh podría haber un trío<br>P –Me gusta cómo suena eso –Comentó Puck con doble sentido  
>R –Ya pensé en eso. La persona que quede al último cantará conmigo –Vi distintas reacciones, algunos como Kurt y Mercedes se emocionaron ante la idea de cantar con ella, otros parecían espantados; yo por mi parte quería y no, cantar con ella sería genial pero y si no estoy a su altura. Nunca la escuchado cantar.<p>

S –Eso podría ser divertido –Me comentó sugerentemente San, dándome un codazo y lanzando una mirada en dirección a Rachel  
>Sam –Entonces, comience maestra<p>

R –Bien, ahí vamos. El primer papel…Kurt, con… Sam –ambos chicos parecieron satisfechos  
>K –No está mal, espero que lo des todo rubiecito –Sam sólo rodó los ojos<p>

R –Mercedes…Santana  
>M –Bien chica! –San y ella chocaron las palmas<br>R –Puck… Artie  
>P –Cool, con mi amigo Artie<br>R –Britt con…

Q –_Que nervios, no ha dicho mi nombre y sólo quedamos Lauren y yo_

R –Lauren

Q –Si!... espera, no o bueno si… hay Dios –Tragué saliva  
>R –Y bueno, es obvio que yo cantaré con Quinn –Me miró fijamente, yo sólo pude sonreír. Santana me volteó a ver con una mirada pícara –Ahora haremos algunos ejercicios vocales, luego les daré chance para que se pongan de acuerdo sobre la tarea de la semana<p>

La clase siguió, mi bella maestra nos enseñaba unas técnicas de respiración y otros ejercicios vocales, luego un poco de microfonéo.

R –Chicos ahora pueden ponerse en parejas y platicar sobre sus duetos –Todos se juntaron con su pareja. Rachel caminó hacia mí –Y qué te parece? que te tocó conmigo?  
>Q –No mentiré, la presión es demasiada, pero pienso que también tengo mucha suerte pues podré aprender mucho de usted maestra Berry <em>esos ojos, cielos!<em>  
>R –Jeje me parece bien que pienses así y es cierto<br>Q –Qué cosa?

R –Ambas cosas. Te exigiré mucho, así que sí estarás presionada, pero también aprenderás y siempre puedes conmigo para lo que necesites –me guiñó el ojo. Sentí que me desmayaría ahí mismo

Q -Gracias _cálmate Quinn_  
>R –Entonces, a darle! Qué canción sugieres para cantar?<br>Q –Cielos, ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Estoy segura que usted tendrá una mejor sugerencia que las mías  
>R –De eso nada, además tu eres la alumna y me gustaría saber que canción elegirías?<p>

Q –_Se me ocurren varias "Te amo", "Cuando seas mía", "Escondidos" ok Fabray, concéntrate y deja de pensar estupideces_ –Puedo sugerir un mash-up  
>R –Vaya! –me miro sorprendida y alzó una ceja<p>

Q –_Qué sexy!_

R –Esa en realidad es una gran idea  
>Q –Si? Grandioso<br>R –Que canciones crees que debemos mezclar?  
>Q –Como ambas somos chicas y usted es mi maestra, una canción de amor no sería apropiada, cierto? <em>Que diga que nada de eso, que estaría muy bien cantar una canción súper romántica y que al final de ésta, deberíamos darnos un beso…claro está, sólo para lograr una gran interpretación<br>_R –Concuerdo, porque yo soy tu maestra, no porque ambas seamos mujeres. Aquí en Glee club amamos y respetamos la diversidad; ahí tienes a Britt, Santana y Kurt. No me dirás que eres homofóbica? –estaba seria  
>Q –Claro que no, por supuesto que no. Disculpe, no quise que sonara así.<br>R –Bien, porque por eso terminé con mi novio. Por homofóbico! –dijo con algo de desprecio  
>Q –De verdad que no lo soy <em>Ash dijo novio, ósea que es hetero… no necesariamente. Espera! acaba de compararme con su novio, como diciendo que terminaría conmigo por homofóbica? Jaja qué cosas piensas Berry!<em>

R –Te creo –volvió a sonreír –entonces un mash-up de qué?  
>Q –Creo que tengo las canciones perfectas. Conoce "I feel pretty" y "unpretty"?<br>R –Si, por supuesto que conozco esas canciones  
>Q –Qué le parece?<br>R –Fabuloso! –Me gustaba verla tan entusiasmada con la idea

Q –Yo creo que mañana mismo puede tener la mezcla lista y comenzar a ensayar. Qué dice?

R –Digo que es perfecto  
>Q –Dónde y cuándo ensayaremos. En mi casa?<br>R –Lo siento, pero por reglas escolares los maestros y los alumnos no pueden socializar fuera de la escuela. Absurdo, lo sé. Tendrá que ser en el auditorio, después de clase, de acuerdo?  
>Q –Si claro –<em>Perdí mi oportunidad de llevarla a mi casa… Fabray qué rayos dices? No es que la ibas a seducir si iba, o si? Jaja claro que no, respeto a esta mujer y haré las cosas correctamente<em>

Al día siguiente, esperaba ansiosa el término de las clases. No podía esperar a verla, a mostrarle la mezcla y ver si le gustaba. El bendito timbre sonó y yo corrí al auditorio. Al llegar ella no llegaba aún y me senté al piano a esperar, mientras acomodaba las hojas con la letra y la música. Con ayuda del piano, comencé a cantar las primeras líneas de la canción.

-I wish I could tie you up in my shoes make you feel unpretty too

I was told I was beautiful but what does that mean to you…

Me detuve porque vi que Rachel me observaba atenta, cantar. Quedé roja al instante.

R –No te detengas, eso iba muy bien –Me dijo con una mirada tierna  
>Q –Hola maestra. Qué pena, sólo practicaba un poco<br>R –Pena? Estás loca, creo que para haber escuchado sólo dos líneas ya amo esta canción  
>Q –Me da gusto oír eso. Venga –le hice ademán para que se acerque a ver las hojas –Esta es la letra y aquí está la música. Dividí la letra en dos colores y están serían sus partes y estás las mías. Le gusta?<br>R –Estoy gratamente sorprendida Quinn. No sólo me gusta, me encanta. Comencemos que ya quiere ensayar ésta canción.

Toqué las notas en el piano y comenzamos a practicar

Q -I wish I could tie you up in my shoes make you feel unpretty too

I was told I was beautiful but what does that mean to you

Look into the mirror who's inside there, the one with the long hair, same old me again today

R - My outsides are cool my insides are blue, everytime I think I'm through it's because of you

I've tried different ways but it's all the same, at the end of the day I have myself to blame, I'm just tripping…

R -Qué pasa? Por qué te detienes?

Q –_Gua! Por Dios, que hermoso canta. Imagine que tendría una gran voz, puesto que es la maestra del coro pero no creí que tendría tanto talento  
><em>R –Quinn?  
>Q –Lo siento –Ni cuenta me di que ya ni tocaba el piano y tampoco seguí cantando –Es que…<br>R –Qué sucede? –Me veía directo a los ojos y eso no ayudaba  
>Q –La verdad es que su voz me dejo sin palabras. Tiene una increíble voz maestra<br>R –Oh Quinn, gracias –bajo la mirada. Creo que se sonrojó un poco

Q –Es la verdad  
>R –Seguimos?<br>Q –Claro

La presentación sería el viernes y sólo teníamos dos días para perfeccionar nuestro dueto, así que ensayamos bastante esa tarde.

R –Creo que vamos por buen camino  
>Q –Sí. Esto ha sido grandioso Miss Berry, muchas gracias. –le dije regalándole una sonrisa -He aprendido mucho de usted y sólo en un día!<p>

R –No tienes nada que agradecer y aquí entre nos, puedes decirme Rachel y hablarme de tú, después de todo, te llevo tan sólo como 7-8 años  
>Q –Yo tengo 17 y usted cuántos?… si no es indiscreción<p>

R -24. Ves? Sólo 7 años, así que deja de hablarme de usted porque me siento vieja –Bromeó y ambas nos reímos  
>Q –Ok Rachel <em>oh qué emoción! Puedo decirle Rachel <em>

R –Así me gusta. Entonces, nos vemos mañana Q  
>Q –<em>Me dijo Q!<em> –Sale, hasta mañana –yo iba, simplemente, a hacer un ademán de adiós con la mano, pero ella se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Las mariposas en mi estómago, estaban incontrolables.

R –Cuídate, adiós –y desapareció del auditorio.

Está de más decir que ese día sólo pensé en todo lo que sucedió en el auditorio y dormí con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. A la mañana siguiente me levanté con un buen humor.

Fui a la escuela y en la clase de Glee, Rachel dio chance de practicar nuestros duetos con nuestras parejas, pero no quiso que todos estuviéramos en el salón, porque no quería que viéramos lo que los otros estaban haciendo. Así que dio chance para que cada quien fuera a donde quisiera practicar, nosotras nos dirigimos al auditorio. Ya en el auditorio, nos pusimos a practicar. Estábamos puliendo los detalles de la coreografía, sería algo simple. Nosotras sentadas en sillas y cantando.

R –Sabes? Creo que esto no me convence -  
>Q –Qué cosa?<p>

R –El estar sentadas ahí. Está canción necesita un poco más de fuerza para dar el mensaje que queremos dar  
>Q –Qué sugieres?<br>R –Que comencemos en las sillas, pero al llegar al climax nos pongamos de pie y miremos con intensidad al frente y justo al terminar, nos tomemos de la mano y cantemos juntas las últimas líneas. Qué opinas?

Q –_Tú, yo, tomadas de la mano? Hell yeah!_ Sí, me gusta la idea –trate de sonar lo más tranquila posible

R –Muy bien, hagámoslo

I wish I could tie you up in my shoes make you feel unpretty too

I was told I was beautiful but what does that mean to you

Look into the mirror who's inside there, the one with the long hair

Same old me again today heeaay

My outsides are cool my insides are blue

Everytime I think I'm through it's because of you

I've tried different ways but it's all the same

At the end of the day I have myself to blame

I'm just tripping

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

You can fix your nose if he says so

You can buy all the make-up that mac can make

But if you can't look inside you find out who am I to

Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

I feel pretty, oh so pretty

I feel pretty and witty and bright

Never insecure until I met you now I'm being stupid

I used to be so cute to me just a little bit skinny

Why do I look to all these things to keep you happy

Maybe get rid of you and then I'll get back to me heeey

My outsides look cool my insides are blue

Everytime I think I'm through it's because of you

I've tried different ways but it's all the same

At the end of the day I have myself to blame

Keep on tripping

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

You can fix your nose if he says so

You can buy all the make-up that mac can make

But if, you can't look inside you

Find out who am I to

Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

I feel pretty, oh so pretty

I feel pretty and witty and bright

And I pity, any girl who isn't me tonight

Oh oh oh-oh ... tonight

Nos levantamos de las sillas y dimos tres pasos al frente

(I feel pretty)

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

(Oh so pretty)

You can fix your nose if he says so

(I feel pretty and witty and bright)

You can buy all the make-up that mac can make

But if you can't look inside you

Find out who am I to

Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

Nos tomamos de las manos. Jamás olvidaré la electricidad que sentí recorrer mi cuerpo.

I feel prettyyyy…

No pude evitarlo, se suponía que debíamos ver al frente, pero volteé a verla y dándole un ligero apretón a su mano, la obligué a mirarme también

but unpretty

Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, no dejábamos de vernos a los ojos. No sé cómo nuestros cuerpos llegaron a estar tan cerca. Quería besarla y si no estaba loca ella estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia mí. Iba a arriesgarme, iba a lanzarme por esos labios… un poco más cerca y…

C –Oh lo siento! –El maldito conserje interrumpió. Nos soltamos de la mano al instante –Creí que ya estaría desocupado. Necesito limpiar  
>R –Am… ah sí, claro. Nosotras ya terminamos aquí. Quinn nos vemos mañana –Y salió con velocidad de ahí<p>

Q –Qué rayos? Ella también quería besarme? Qué hubiera pasado si el estúpido conserje no llegaba? Oh Quinn Fabray estás en serios problemas, no sólo te gusta tu maestra… te estás enamorando de ella

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Lo sé, odian al conserje... yo también pero es parte del drama :P<p>

espero sus comentarios. Actualizaré tan pronto pueda

xoxo


	3. El auto

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejar comentarios. Aquí otro capítulo, que espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

Me encontraba manejando a casa, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.

R -_Qué rayos fue todo eso? Acaso estuve a punto de besar a una alumna? Qué me pasa? cómo se me ocurre? Y ella también quería besarme? Dios! si el conserje no llega... habría cometido la tontería más grande de toda mi vida. _

No podía permitirme sentirme así por mi alumna, que aparte era menor de edad. Concluí que todo fue una situación del momento que se dio, ella mirando con esos ojos de manera penetrante.

R -_Pero qué ojos! Rachel, concéntrate!_

Eso debía ser, fue sólo una cosa momentanéa. Era obvio que no tenía sentimientos por ella, ni siquiera conocía a la muchacha.

R -_Sólo fue un impulso tonto_ -Me repetía una y otra vez, pero mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquila -_Si sólo fue el momento por qué le pediste que bailara cuando sabes que no haces audiciones de baile? Por qué arreglaste los papelitos para que ella fuera la se quedara sin pareja? Y por qué le sugeriste tomarse de las manos durante la canción?_

Todo era cierto. Nunca había hecho audiciones de baile, les dije a los chicos que era una especie de broma, una novatada para la nueva alumna pero en realidad quería ver como se movía. Puse el nombre de todos, menos el de Quinn, en el sombrero, así ella tendría que cantar conmigo. En su momento tarté de convercerme que sólo era porque ella era nueva y quería conocerla mejor, pues a los demás chicos ya lo conocía bien, pero ahora no sé que me impulso a hacerlo. Y el agarre de manos... quería tener un pretexto para tocarla y cuando nuestras manos se tocaron sentí una electricidad agradable recorrerme. Estaba en problemas, estaba teniendo esos sentimientos por una alumna, no podía permitírmelo. No era ético y debía cortar antes de que avanzaran. Lo mejor sería ignorarla, evitar pasar tiempo con ella, en especial a solas y sólo sería otra persona más a quien le daba clases.

R -_Decidido, después del dueto de mañana. Cero acercamientos, más que el necesario_

**Quinn POV**

Me encontraba en el salón de coro, esperando que comenzara la clase. Estaba ansiosa de cantar con Rachel, presentar nuestro dueto a los demás, tomar su mano y bueno, ansiosa por verla. Después de lo que pasó no se como estarían las cosas entre nosotras, ni siquiera sé si ella se dio cuenta que tuve la intención de besarla. Espero que no se haya asustado o molestado y sigamos llevándonos bien. En todo eso reflexionaba, cuando Britt y San llegaron.

B -Hola Q!  
>Q -Hola Britt, Santana<br>S -Hola

Q -Cómo están? Listas para su presentación?

S -Más que lista, estoy segura que ganaré  
>B -Yo te hecharé muchas porras, bebé -sonreí por el apodo<br>S -Britt, no en público -dijo una apenada Santana  
>Q -Oh vamos Santana, deja que tu chica te diga como quiera<p>

S -Y a ti cómo te dice Miss Berry?  
>Q -Santana! -le dije toda roja<br>S -Y qué, ya te la ligaste?  
>Q -Claro que no. Qué te pasa?<br>S -Hay bueno, pues yo pense que como pasaron mucho tiempo esta semana ya habías hecho algún movimiento, pero por lo que veo eres muy lenta, amiga

B -Tu tardaste mucho en hacer tu movimiento conmigo -Me reí  
>Q -Ja ya viste?<br>S -Cállate Fabray!

Q -Qué se supone qué hiciera? No es tan sencillo, ella es mi profesora y ni siqueira sé si le gustan las chicas. Ella me hablo de un novio

S -Deja las etiquetas. Además te cuento un secreto?

B -Un secreto? Si, si! -Gritaba emocionada Britt

Q -Si? -pregunté esperanzada  
>S -Miss Berry nunca había hecho audiciones de baile y sólo a ti te puso a hacer el ridículo ahí al frente<br>B -Yo no creo que haya hecho el ridículo. Creo que lo hiciste muy bien Quinn  
>Q -Gracias Britt<br>S -Mi punto es, para qué hacerte mover el cuerpo? La respuesta me quedó claro cuando vi como te veía bailar  
>Q -De qué hablas San?<p>

S -Te digo que se caía la baba  
>Q -No te creo<br>S -Como quieras, pero eso es lo que vi

Escuchar lo que Santana me dijo me puso muy feliz, tenía esperanzas. En eso llegaron los demás del Glee club y Rachel.

R -Listos chicos? A darle! Quiénes quieren ir primero?  
>K -Yo opino que usted debe dar el ejemplo profesora -Alcé mi mano<br>R -Quinn?  
>Q -Prefiero que seamos las últimas. Te parece Rachel? -Todos voltearon a verme -Qué sucede? -pregunté nerviosa<br>T -Acabas de llamarla Rachel, así como así -Me sonrojé  
>Q -Yo... am yo<br>R -Esta bien chicos, yo le dije que me podía decir así. -Santana me miró con picardía, yo rodeé los ojos pero me sonrojé -Ustedes también pueden, de hecho se los dije la primera ves que nos vimos

M -Eso fue hace años, ni lo recuerdo

R -Pues se los recuerdo

P -Bien Rachel!  
>S -No te pases Puck, un poco de respeto<br>M -Me parece padre, pero prefiero seguir diciendole Miss Berry. Está bien?  
>R -Como se sientan más cómodos. Ahora quién nos cantará?<br>K -Sam y yo

R -Eso! A escucharlos!

Todos se fueron presentando. La verdad es que hicieron un gran trabajo, todos eran tan talentosos. Estaba nerviosa, no quería arruinarlo y dejar mal a Rachel. Brittany y Lauren terminaron de cantar y era nuestro turno. Comenzamos a cantar y lo estabamos haciendo muy bien, llegó el momento de tomarnos de la mano pero cuando intenté tomar su mano, vi que no estaba y auque me desepcioné, supuse que lo olvido y sigue con lo mío, para terminar la canción. Todos nos aplaudieron.

M -Eso es chicas!  
>Mik -Bravo!<p>

K -Gua! Un mash-up y que espectacular les quedó  
>Q -Gracias<p>

R -Muchas gracias

Hice el intento de darle un abrazo o al menos una chocada de manos, por nuestro buen trabajo pero nada, ella practicamente me ignoró. Regresé a mi lugar y Rachel nos dijo los puntos positivos y negativos de nuestras presentaciones.

R -Así que ya saben, estuvieron incríebles pero esos son los detalles a trabajar. Ahora voten por el dueto que más les gustó.

Apuntamos en un papelito nuestro dueto favorito, luego se lo dimos a Rachel

R -Ok, aquí va un voto para Sam y Kurt, otro para Mercedes y Santana, y uno para... y el último voto es para Quinn y yo. Eso nos hace ganadoras, Quin. Buen trabajo! -dijo pero sin mirarme -Eso es todo por hoy chicos. Nos vemos

B -Felicidades Quinn, nos vemos el lunes  
>Q -Gracias B, nos vemos<br>S -Adiós -me dijo seria  
>Q -Estás enojada?<br>S -Si, yo debí ganar -Parecía molesta  
>Q -San fue por votación, yo ni siquiera voté por mi -trataba de arreglar las cosas<br>S -Jaja debiste ver tu rostro, nos vemos Q  
>Q -Malvada<p>

El salón se vació, sólo Rachel, quien recogía sus cosas, quedaba. Me acerqué a ella.

Q -Ganamos eh?  
>R -Ah si -dijo sin emoción y sin mirarme.<p>

Q -_Qué sucede? Será que lo de ayer si la enojó? Tal vez deba disculparme -_Estaba preguntandome, olvidaste que nos tomaríamos de la mano?

R -No, es sólo que pense que ya no era necesario. Creo que estuvo mejor así  
>Q -Entiendo. Supingo que resultó, puesto que ganamos. Aunque claro el crédito se lo doy a tu talento<br>R -Mira ya me tengo que ir. Adiós

Q -_Pero que cortante_ -Se empezaba a alejar -Rachel! -Se detuvo, pero no se volteó -Hice algo que te enojó? -Se giró hacia mí  
>R -Claro que no Q, sólo estoy cansada. Disculpa!<br>Q -Ok, nos vemos  
>R -Nos vemos y tú también hiciste un gran trabajo hoy. Adiós<p>

El fin de semana se le hizo eterno a Quinn. No podía creerlo pero extrañana a Rachel y también a Brittany y Santana, aunque con ellas hablaba por facebook o messenger. Se preguntaba por el repentino cambio de Rachel, pero quería creer en lo que ella le dijo.

Q -_Debió ser el cansancio_

* * *

><p>El lunes llegó pero los lunes no había clases de coro, ni los lunes ni los miércoles. Así que Quinn tendría que soportar otro día sin ver a Rachel, porque ni por suerte se la cruzó en los pasillos.<p>

S -Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?  
>Q -Aburrido, no salí -dijo con un puchero<br>B -El nuestro fue fantástico. Santana fue a mi casa y...  
>Q -Sin detalles sucios Britt -Santana le lanzó una mirada asesina a Quinn<br>S -Y vimos una película, comimos palomitas y ella se quedó dormida en mis brazos  
>Q -Lo que digas<p>

El martes al fin llegó pero no hubo muchas interacción entre Quinn y Rachel, más que nada porque ésta úlima lo evitaba. Quinn comenzaba a desesperarse. El miércoles no ayudó mucho pues tampoco la vio y en los días siguientes de la semana, Rachel ignoraba por completo a Quinn. La rubia no sabía que hacer, no entendía que sucedía y si trataba de preguntarle a Rachel, ésta buscaba el modo de escapar.

S -Miss Berry sigue ignorándote?  
>Q -Si, no sé que le pasa<br>B -Tal vez un gnomo la tiene amenzada para que no te hable  
>Q -Britt, qué ganaría un gnomo con eso?<br>B -No sé, sólo decía -Santana y Quinn rieron  
>S -Estás segura qué no le hiciste nada?<br>Q -Cuando ensayabamos para nuestro dueto, tuvimos un... momento y estuve a punto de besarla, o algo así porque no me acerqué tanto pero tampoco estaba tan lejos  
>S -Y decías que no habías hecho tu movimiento, eh?<br>Q -Santana! Esto es serio, no quiero tener problemas con Rachel. Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad  
>B -Por qué no le regalas un peluche? Cuando San y yo peleamos ella me regala un peluche<br>Q -Me temo que darle un regalo sólo lo empeoraría. Lo mejor es que deje el Glee club  
>S -Qué? Estás loca? No puedes simplemente irte<br>Q -Por qué no? Es lo mejor, no me siento cómoda y es obvio que ella tampoco.

Rachel también se encontraba dando vueltas al asunto. Jesse era su mejor amigo y con él platicaba todo lo que le sucedía.

R -Me siento tan mal, tratándola así  
>J -No puedo creer que hagas esto. Ni siquiera sabes si ella está interesada en ti<br>R -Claro que no lo está. Me alejé por miedo a que yo me interese  
>J -Tan linda es?<br>R -Son esos malditos ojos!  
>J -Tan malo sería que te gustara?<br>R -Es mi alumna, no es ético!  
>J -Y crees que es ético tratarla como la tratas? Qué crees que piensa la pobre chica? 'Mi maestra me odia, mi maestra mi ignora, qué rayos le pasa?'<br>R -No lo había pensado así, tienes razón  
>J -Siempre<br>R -Qué modesto! Debo cambiar mi actitud, estoy segura que lo que me pasó esa semana fue una etapa y ya. Ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres. -Jesse sólo la miro incrédulo.  
>Otro lunes llegó y Quinn se cruzó en el pasillo con Rachel. Se sonrieron.<br>Q -_Esto está mejor_

El martes en la clase de coro, Rachel ya no ignoraba a la rubia y ésta se puso contenta. Aún había un poco de tensión por parte de la morena pero conforme la semana avanzó, eso fue cambiando. El viernes, cuando las clases terminaron, Quinn se dirigió al estacionamiento para tomar su coche y irse a casa vio que Rachel estaba teniendo problemas con su auto. Se acercó a ella.

Q -Pasa algo Rachel? -le preguntó con una mirada tierna  
>R -Quinn! No es nada, sólo que mi auto me odia<br>Q -La puedo ayudar en algo?  
>R -No te preocupes, ahorita debe encender<br>Q -Aquí esperare contigo hasta que arranque  
>R -De acuerdo, mentí. Llevó bastante tratando que arranque y nada<br>Q -Ya llamó a la grúa o a algún mecánico  
>R -No -bajó la mirada, apenada -No tengo el número de ninguno aquí<br>Q -Por suerte yo si -Le sonrió  
>R -<em>Esa sonrisa... Rachel! Ni lo pienses<em>  
>Q -Mi tio es mécanico y tiene un taller<br>R -Muchas gracias Q -la morena le regalo una dulce mirada  
>Q -No hay de que<p>

La rubia marcó a su tío, quien dijo que llegaría en 15 minutos.

Q -Listo. Llegará aquí en 15 minutos. Dijo que iba a traer su grúa y llevaría su auto a su taller. Está bien?  
>R -Claro, muchas gracias<br>Q -Jeje ya me agradeció. Estoy segura que usted lo haría por mi. No es nada  
>R -Es mucho -Rachel bajó la mirada -después de como te traté<br>Q -De qué habla? _Claro que sé de que habla_  
>R -No seas amable. Te estuve ignorando la semana anterior, tratándote groseramente<br>Q -Pero esta semana ya no, así que olvídelo -Le regaló una sonrisa a Rachel  
>R -De todas formas. Lo lamento -Dijo sinceramente<br>Q -No te preocupes

El tío llegó y checó el auto, les dijo que tendría que llevarlo al taller, que lo terminaría de revisar y mañana le diría a Rachel que tenía.

R -Voy con usted  
>Ti -Pienso que no hay necesidad, no estará listo hasta mañana pero como quiera<br>Q -Puedes confiar en él  
>R -No es eso, confio en él <em>porque confio en ti<em>  
>Q -Luego como irás del taller a tu casa? Yo te llevó a casa y ya mañana él te dirá que pasó<br>R -_Irme con ella? No estoy tan segura_  
>Ti -Es buena idea señorita. Deje que mi sobrina la lleve a casa, ella le dará mis datos. Mañana puede llamarme y preguntarme por su auto<br>R -De acuerdo -dijo, no muy convencida.  
>Q -Ok, entonces vamos<p>

Quinn le abrió la puerta a la morena, como toda una 'caballero', esperó que subiera y cerró la puerta.

R -_Qué linda!_

La rubia también subió al auto y al encender el auto, su estéreo también prendió. Una canción de Barbra Streisand comenzó a sonar

R -Te gusta Barbra Streisand? -preguntó sorprendida Rachel  
>Q -Si, me gusta mucho. A ti?<br>R -Bromeas. Es mi persona favorita. La amo! -decía entusiasmada  
>Q -En serio? Qué bien<br>R -Si. Mi sueño es conocerla y tal vez cantar con ella  
>Q -Estoy segura que algún día la conocerás<br>R -Vamos! Eso nunca pasará  
>Q -Por qué no? Si lo quieres, es posible<br>R -Aquí dobla a la derecha -indicando el camino -No, eso jamás pasará -comentó, volviendo al tema  
>Q -Eres una profesora terrible<br>R -Perdón?  
>Q -Le estás enseñando a tu alumna que los sueños son incanzables e imposibles?<br>R -No fue lo que quise decir -dijo una apenada morena  
>Q -Rachel -aprovechó que estaban en un alto para mirarla a los ojos -Tú puede lograr lo que te propongas<br>R -_No de nuevo, esos ojos_!  
>Q -Conocer a Barbara es tu sueño? Lo lograrás! -siguieron avanzando<br>R -Si, eso es uno de mis dos grandes sueños -la morena suspiró  
>Q -Cuál es el otro?<br>R -Prometes no burlarte?  
>Q -Por supuesto<br>R -Quiero estar en Broadway! Cantar en esos maravillosos musicales -sus ojos se iluminaron  
>Q -Por qué me burlaría? Eso es genial. Y con tu voz, es obvio que lo conseguirás<br>R -No lo sé, se necesitan muchas cosas. Además yo estoy aqui, no en Nueva York  
>Q -Eso que? Puedes mudarte y créeme tiene todo el talento para lograrlo<br>R -Gracias Quinn, agradezco tus palabras _además de Jesse, nadie me había apoyado así  
><em>Q -Sólo digo la verdad  
>R -Por lo pronto sigue siendo un sueño. Aparte como te dije se necesitan muchas cosas, ser bonita por ejemplo<br>Q -Es broma verdad? -la rubia miro incrédula a su maestra -Te has visto en un espejo verdad? Eres hermosa y convinado con tu voz. Los de Broadway te rogarán que estés en sus musicales  
>R -<em>Ok, ni Jesse mi había dicho eso. Es tan linda!... párale Rachel!<em> -Gracias -sólo eso puedo articular  
>Q -De nada<br>R -Y aquí a la iquierda. Y dime cuál es tu sueño?  
>Q -Ay no que pena<br>R -Hey! Yo te dije el mío  
>Q -Quiero ser fotografa. Una profesional, quiero decir. Tener mi propio negocio.<br>R -Eso suena lindo. Te aseguro que lo lograrás  
>Q -Eso espero. De hecho hay una escuela en Europa, la mejor. Mandé mi solicitud, me responderán a finales del curso. Si logro ingrensar sería grandioso<br>R -Claro que entrarás _quiero que entres, aunque te vayas a otro continente y te extrañe. Qué?_  
>Q -Gracias<br>R -Bien, aquí es  
>Q -Linda casa<br>R -Gracias. Quieres pasar? _Qué rayos?_  
>Q -Gracias, pero debo irme Q<em>ué? Claro que quieres!<em>  
>R -Ok. Gracias por todo, nos vemos<br>Q -No hay problema, nos vemos  
>R -Adiós -Antes de bajar del auto, la morena depositó un beso en la mejilla de la rubia. Quinn sonreía como tonta, mientras conducía a casa.<p>

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Qué opinan?<p>

Notas:

-Tendrán q ser pacientes porq aún queda drama, espero no fastidiarlos :S  
>-No, Finnessa no saldrá porq tampoco me agrada y no me gusta verlo en los fics Faberry (especialmente relacionado a las chicas) pero Cory si me cae bien :P<br>-Trataré de poner Brittana pero no soy muy experta en ellas y temo decepcionar o molestar a los fans así que será poquito pero las adoro ^.^  
>-Pues a Rachel la imaginé igual pero si quieren pensar que es más alta, adelante. No pondré referencia a su altura XD<br>-No tengo tiempo de corregir, así q disculpen los errores :3

creo q es todo. saludos!


	4. La número doce

Aquí está otra entrega, gracias por seguir la historia

* * *

><p>A Rachel le gustó el viaje: Quinn le agradaba, era una gran chica, hasta donde pudo notar. Si embargo, la morena estaba convencida de que momentos así no podían repertirse. Seguiría siendo amable y tratando con respeto a Quinn pero sería un trato igual al que le daba a los demás.<p>

En la clase de coro, se encontraban los muchachos practicando para una presentación que darían ante la escuela dentro de una semana. Era algo sin importancia, sólo para animar una festividad pero aún ponían su empeño. Rachel no podía evitar estar orgullosa del esfuerzo que Quinn había puesto para acloparse y estar al nivel de los demás.

M -Miss Berry?  
>R -Si Mercedes?<br>M -Hará audiciones para el puesto vacio que queda?  
>K -Oh! Yo estaba pensando lo mismo<br>R -No se preocupen, esta semana prondré la convocatoria para las audiciones  
>M -Ok<br>Q -De qué hablan? -le preguntó a Santana  
>S -Verás, como reglamento se necesitan doce integrantes para concursar en las competencias. El año pasado fue el último de dos compañeros, Matt y Leonor<br>Q -Oh, ya veo  
>S -Si, quedamos diez, contigo somos once. Si eres buena en matemáticas entiendes<br>B -Yo no soy muy buena, pero San me deja copiarle -Quinn sonrio ante el comentario

La clase acabó. Quinn se acercó a Rachel.

Q -Rach, qué paso con su auto? -preguntó con voz dulce -_Se enojará si le digo Rach?_  
>R -<em>Tan tierna!<em> Ya quedó bien. Tu tío hizo un buen trabajo y rápido!  
>Q -Me alegra. Entonces, hasta luego<br>R -Adiós Q  
>Q -<em>oh, me dijo Q<em>

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel se encontraba caminando por los pasillo de la escuela, cuando una alumna la interceptó.

I -Buenos días maestra  
>R -Buenos días. Te llamas Inés, cierto?<br>I -Así es

Inés era una joven de ojos alegres, cabello rojizo y cuerpo delgado.

R -En qué puedo ayudarte?  
>I -Mi mejor amiga es novia de Artie y él me comentó que hay un espacio vacio en el Glee club<br>R -Si así es  
>I -Pues estoy interesada<br>R -Vaya! Eso me da gusto. Mira justo hoy pondré la convocatoria...  
>I -No es necesario, sólo le falta un lugar, cierto? -dijo, interrumpiendo a Rachel<br>R -Mínimo, pero pueden entrar más  
>I -Pero si me dejará entrar?<br>R -Por qué tanta insistencia? Recuerdo que una vez te invité a ti y a tus amigas y dijiste que no  
>I -No estaba interesada en ese momento. Pero ahora lo estoy<br>R -Y a qué se debe ese cambio de opinión?  
>I -Promete no decir nada?<br>R -Lo prometo  
>I -Quinn Fabray! -dijo con un suspiro y brillo en los ojos.<br>R -Disculpa?  
>I -La chica nueva. La ha visto? Dios!, es una belleza! -Rachel dejó de respirar por un momento<br>R -Te, te gusta... te gusta Quinn Fabray? -articuló con dificultad  
>I -Me encanta. Esta en clase de español conmigo. Por cierto, que sexy es cuando habla ese idioma -Rachel tenía una expresión inexplicable -y me ha cautivado en sólo estas semanas que hemos tenido de clases<br>R -Y ella, ella...am a ella pareces gustarle? -la morena no podía ni hablar -_A ti qué rayos te importa Berry?_  
>I -Ella es muy dulce. Me ha sonreido un par de veces pero no he tenido el valor de hablarle. En especial porque siempre está con Santan y esa chica me da miedo<br>R -_Eso es Santana! Qué?_ Oh, comprendo  
>I -Si me ayudará?<br>R -Tu historia me conmueve pero no puedo aceptarte por eso, si vas a estar en Glee club debe ser porque te gusta cantar  
>I -Lo sé. De verdad me gusta cantar, pondré todo mi esfuerzo. Por favor -la miro con ojos de gato<br>R -Tendrás que audicionar como todos. Tengo que ver que sepas cantar  
>I -De acuerdo, gracias<p>

Rachel puso la convocatoria. A la audición sólo llegaron 6 personas, de las cuales las primeras cinco, no podían cantar bien. Llegó el turno de Inés.

...It's a damn cold night, trying figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you... I'm with you

R -_Rayos! Lo hace bien. La necesito, los otros no pudieron cantar afinados. Rachel no dejes que tus celos te impidan ser objetiva... un momento, celos? No, claro que no estoy celosa. Está chica canta bien, la aceptaré y eso es todo_  
>I -Y bien?<br>R -Lo hiciste bien, bienvenida al Glee club  
>I -Yeah! -brincó emocionada<p>

En la clase de canto, Rachel les presentó a Inés al grupo

R -Ella es Inés y es nuestra número doce  
>I -Hola chicos!<br>Todos -Hola  
>R -Pasa a sentarte para que comecemos<p>

Inés corrió a sentarse en la silla que estaba a lado de Quinn

R -_No, ahí no. Ash ya qué?_  
>I -Hola Quinn -la saludó con una gran sonrisa<br>Q -Hola  
>I -Estamos en clase de español juntas<br>Q -Si, lo sé  
>I -<em>Lo sabe? Cielos!<em>  
>S -También yo estoy en esa clase, no me saludas? -Comentó San, con un poco de sarcarso<br>I -Si, claro. Hola  
>B -Hola, soy Britt -dijo Brtt con una enorme sonrisa<br>I -Hola

La clase continuo. Inés ya había perdido la timidez y logro platicar un poco más con Quinn, Santana y Brittany. Rachel no perdía de vista a las chicas, cada vez que Quinn le sonreía a Inés, no podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago. La morena trató de ocupar su mente en otra cosa.

Las cosas continuaron así por el resto de la semana. La peliroja no perdía oportunidad de acercarse a Quinn, la rubia la trataba con amabilidad. Y así una semana más terminó. El lunes trajo una nueva semana de clases. Era la hora del descanso, Quinn se encontraba sentada en una mesa y pronto fue acompañada por Santana y Brittany.

S -Hola Q -dijo la latina, sentandose en la mesa  
>Q -Hey! Santana, Britt -saludó, alzando su mirada hacia ellas<br>B -Hola Quinn, como estás?  
>Q -Bien, ustedes?<br>B -Muy bien, gracias -dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Santana giró la cabeza hacia los lados, como buscando a alguien  
>S -Y tu fan? -interrogó a Quinn<br>Q -Qué?  
>S -Ya sabes, la peliroja que está obsesionada contigo -Quinn la miro sorprendida<br>Q -Inés? Jaja estás loca Santana  
>S -No te hagas. Es tan obvia! -dijo rodeando los ojos -pobrecita, se muere por ti<br>Q -No es cierto, sólo es una amiga.  
>S -Que se te queda viendo y sonrie como estupida cuando le hablas<br>B -Me parece tierno -dijo Britt, encongiéndo los hombros, quitandole importancia a todo el asunto  
>S -A mi me da asco<br>Q -Estás celosa porque tú no tienes una admiradora -dijo como retándola pero luego sonrió  
>B -Yo soy tu fan Santi -le dijo a la latina, mirandola con ternura<br>S -Gracias nena y yo soy la tuya -comentó, sonriéndole  
>Q -Consigan un cuarto -les dijo en broma<br>S -Al rato conseguiremos uno, pero no cambies el tema. Acabas de admitir que si es tu fan  
>Q -Era una broma -respondió, con tono de fastidio<br>S -Tienes razón, no es tu fan. Es tu acosadora!  
>Q -Estás loca<br>S -Claro que no. La chica te encontró en face y te mando una solicitud el mismo día que se unió al Glee club, en español sólo quiere estar en tu equipo y te la encuentas "casualmente" -la latina hizo la señal de comillas con los dedos -en todas partes.  
>Q -Es sólo que me tiene confianza, nos llevamos bien. Lo del face... es un mundo pequeño, seguro se topó con mi nombre, vio que me conocía y mandó la solicitud -trató de justificar<br>S -No se lo topó, te buscó! Estoy segura. Era el primer día que hablaban y ya quería ser tu amiga  
>B -Yo le quise mandar una invitación a Santa pero no encontré su face -comentó un poco triste<br>Q -Lamento oírlo Britt. Seguro que él está muy ocupado con los regalos para tener uno  
>B -Si, eso mismo me dijo Santana -Santana le sonrió a su noviaS -Y qué me dices de que se aparezca en donde tú estás?<br>Q -De qué hablas? Estamos en la misma escuela, dah. Es normal que nos encontremos en los pasillos de vez en cuando  
>S -De vez en cuándo? Jaja que ingenua eres. Es más, me sorprende que no esté aquí, queriendo comer con nosotras<br>Q -Bueno y a ti qué más te da? Si le gusto y no lo estoy admitiendo -dijo rapidamente antes de que la latina dijera algo -no veo el problema. A mí ella no me gusta pero es halagador tener una fan, como tu dices  
>S -Segura qué no te gusta?<br>Q -Segura. Sabes que mis ojos sólo ven a una persona... Rachel -suspiró al pronunciar su nombre  
>S -Eso era todo lo que quería oir. Entre Miss Berry y la peliroja irritante, le doy mi voto a la profesora<br>B -Yo también  
>Q -Gracias chicas -las tres sonrieron<br>I -Quinn! -las tres volearon a ver a Inés que saludaba con la mano desde lejos  
>S -Ay no -susurró la latina, negando con la cabeza. Quinn devolvió el saludo con la mano -Qué haces?<br>Q -Me saludó, no pienso ser grosera -Santana sonrió maliciosamente -Qué?  
>S -Te saludó!, sólo a ti. Ahora niega que le gustas<br>Q -Como sea -Inés se acercó a la mesa  
>I -Hola chicas, puedo sentarme? -preguntó, mirando a Quinn<br>Q -Claro  
>S -Si, siéntate. Nosotras ya nos ibamos -Quinn le lanzó una mirada<br>I -Oh, ya se van? Bueno, nos vemos -dijo decepcionada  
>Q -Santana sólo bromeaba<br>B -Cómo estás? -le preguntó a Inés  
>I -Bien Britt y tú?<br>B -Bien

Las cuatro chicas siguieron conversando. Santana, de vez en cuando, hacia comentarios sarcásticos hacia la peliroja, Quinn sólo la regañaba con la mirada. El descanso terminó y cada quien fue a clases. Al día siguiente, en Glee club, ya estaban todos cuando Rachel llegó

R -Hola chicos  
>Todos -Hola maestra Berry<br>R -Está semana, de nuevo haremos el ejercicio de duetos  
>K -Genial!<br>M -Puedo sugerir que ésta vez nosotros escojamos con quien estar?  
>T -Si, porfa Miss Berry<br>R -Está bien, supongo  
>T -Gracias<br>R -Espera Rach, y si Quinn está con Inés? Y qué con eso?, a ti no te debe interesar

Mike y Tina se pusieron juntos, al igual que Puck y Lauren; Santana y Britt, obviamente juntaron. Mercedes dudo entre Sam y Kurt, pero al final elegió a su novio. Quinn iba a preguntarle a Kurt, cuando la interrumpieron.

I -Quinn, quisieras estar conmigo? -cuestionó con ojos ilusionados  
>Q -Justo iba a preguntarle a Kurt, creía que estarías con Artie porque te llevas con él<br>I -No mucho, con la que me llevo es su novia. Me llevo más contigo -dijo en tono coqueto  
>Q -<em>oh oh, estás en problemas Fabray<em>  
>K -Quinn, ya tienes pareja? -El chico se había volteado a preguntarle<br>Q -Me acaba de pedir Inés que esté con ella. En otra ocasión será, gracias  
>K -De acuerdo -Y se fue con Artie<br>I -Entonces estamos juntas? -No pudo ocultar su emoción  
>Q -Si -Rachel observaba toda la acción<br>R -Listos? Ahora yo pondré una condición  
>L -Cuál?<br>R -Como la mayoría, a exepción de Quinn, Inés, Kurt y Artie, está con su novio, novia _espero que se mantega así_ no podrán cantar canciones románticas  
>S -Qué? No es justo<br>R -No quiero que haya desventaja entre ustedes _si Rachel, esa esa es tu única razón_  
>S -Está bien -dijo la latina<br>R -Y por lo mismo, sólo podrán ensayar aquí en clase _sigue Rach, vas muy bien. Nadie notará que no quieres que se vean fuera de clases_  
>Sa -Pero es tan poco tiempo -se quejó el rubio<br>R -Lo sé, será un gran reto. Sólo tendrán hoy y el jueves para prepararse y estar listos para el viernes  
>Sa -Ya que<br>R -Así que comiencen

Todos se pusieron a trabajar, escoger las canciones y todo lo demás. Cada quien se encontraba sentado con su compañero, compañera. Rachel rondaba por el salón y se acercaba a cada pareja para ver como iban avanzando. Sin darse cuenta, la pareja que más visitaba era la de Quinn e Inés.

R -Cómo van, chicas? -les preguntó, mientras su mirada iba de Quinn a Inés y viceversa  
>Q -Bien, ya escogimos la canción -le contestó sin dejar de mirarla<br>R -Si? Cuál? -Su mirada se había quedado fija en la de la rubia  
>Q -"It's a man's man's man's world"<br>R -Buena elección. Una gran canción  
>Q -Gracias -dijo algo sonrojada<br>I -Si, gracias -Agregó. Ni Rachel, ni Quinn voltearon a verla  
>R -Ya saben que parta cantará cada quien?<br>Q -Eso mismo estamos haciendo  
>I -<em>Estabamos, hasta que alguien interrumpió<em>

Quinn y Rachel no habían roto el contacto visual, era como si nadie más existiera. La morena sólo hablaba con ella, olvidando a la peliroja por completo. Inés comenzó a notar la química entre la rubia y su maestra, se sentía incómoda ante la situación.

R -Pues sigan trabajando. Suerte! -le sonrió a Quinn y se fue  
>I -Mis Berry es bonita, verdad? -dijo con tono irónico<br>Q -Hermosa -suspiró la rubia que apenas salía de su ensoñación -digo... que si, es bonita. Seguimos?  
>I -Claro<p>

Rachel se sentó un momento, estaba al frente del salón, donde podía ver a todos trabajar. Observó que Quinn hizo un comentario que la puso a ella y a su compañera a reir. La morena resopló con molestía, mientras rodó los ojos.

R -_Ni siquiera es bonita... bueno un poco pero no está a la altura de Quinn_ -Quinn e Inés volvieron a reír y ésta última aprovecho para tocar el brazo de la rubia -Inés! -regaño a la peliroja y todos voltearon a ver a Rachel  
>I -Qué sucede profesora? -interrogó, extrañada<br>R -_Bravo Rachel!_ yo, estem -las palabras no salían de su boca -lo olvidé je -puso su mejor cara de inocente y todos volvieron a tabajar.

La clase, pronto terminó. Rachel estaba sorprendida de sí misma, de su comportamiento. Al final terminó manejando a casa de Jessie para platicar con él.

R -Qué me sucede Jess?  
>J -Quieres la verdad o una mentira?<br>R -La verdad? -dijo, no muy convencida  
>J -Te gusta tu alumna<br>R -No, no -repetía, mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos  
>J -No te das cuentas? Toda tu actitud lo dice<br>R -Mientes!  
>J -Y peor, sientes celos de esa niña Inés<br>R -Eso no es cierto -Jessie la observo serio, con una ceja alzada  
>J -Veamos... 'esa niña no es tan bonita', 'Quinn y ella no podrán hacer un dueto mejor que el nuestro, no tendrán nuestra conexión emocional y vocal', continuo?<br>R -No  
>J -Lo siento amiga, pero esa es la verdad<br>R -Pues me reuso a sentir algo por Quinn  
>J -No podrás evitarlo<br>R -Tengo que  
>J -Por qué?<br>R -Por qué? Por qué? Porque ella es mi alumna, una menor de edad. Si un maestro tiene una relación con un alumno, por reglamento es expulsión de alumno y despido del maestro  
>J -Alto ahí. Nadie ha dicho nada de que salgan. Sólo digo que disfrutes de lo que te sucede, aprovecha mirarla y dejate llevar. No tienes que llevarlo al extremo sino quieres. Además, seguro que ni le gustas -le dijo en broma para picarla<br>R -... -Rachel abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces pero no pudo contestarle nada  
>J -Jaja debiste ver tu rostro<br>R -Ya cállate  
>J -Sólo disfrutalo, de acuerdo?<br>R -Bien

Rachel se fue más tranquila, de la casa de Jessie. Decidió dejarse llevar, sin cometer ninguna estupidez y ya no molestarse con Inés. Mientras tanto Brittany, Quinn y Santana se encontraban reunidas en casa de ésta última.

Q -Avanzaron con su dueto?  
>S -Si, va a ser el mejor<br>B -Si, escogimos una gran canción  
>Q -Cuál?<br>B -Hakuna matata! -dijo con entusiasmo  
>Q -Hakuna matata? -Quinn alzó un ceja y volteó a ver a Santana, quien se encongió de hombros<br>S -Ella quiso y ya que no podíamos cantar nada romántico...  
>Q -Me parece genial -les sonrió<br>S -Y tú y la acosadora?  
>Q -No le digas así. Nosotras cantaremos " It's a man's man's man's world"<br>B -Fantástico!  
>S -Cambiando de tema. Vi como se veían tu y Miss Berry -le comentó, subiendo y bajando las cejas<br>Q -No sé de que hablas  
>S -Niégalo pero no soy ciega<br>B -Es cierto Q, se veían como... casi como San y yo  
>Q -Bromeas?<br>B -No  
>Q -Es obvio que yo la mire así. Ya saben que me gusta -bajo la mirada<br>S -Pero ella te veía igual  
>Q -Tú crees? -preguntó ilusionada<br>S -Te lo aseguro  
>Q -Ojala fuera cierto<br>S -No me crees? -cuestionó, finjiendo indignación  
>Q -No es eso, es sólo que considero imposible que a ella también le guste<br>B -Yo creo que si le gustas Quinn -dijo con voz tierna  
>Q -Gracias Britt<br>S -Yo también lo creo. Estás como quieres, por qué no se fijaría en ti?  
>Q -Basta -dijo, toda sonrojada -Si lo que dicen es cierto, tal vez pueda... podría invitarla a salir -Santana se sorprendió<br>B -Si, si! -gritaba, mientras aplaudía  
>S -No! -sentenció la latina<br>Q -No? Pero si tú fuiste la que empezó. Si le gusto no veo el problema  
>S -Lo dije porque creí que debías saber, no porque esperará que realmente hicieras algo. No lo hagas<br>Q -Por qué? Cuál es el problema?  
>S -Si un maestro sale con un estudiante, lo despiden y a el estudiante lo expulsan<br>Q -Oh, en serio? No tenía idea  
>S -Es la verdad. Si no fuera por eso te dejaría hacerlo pero no puedo permitir que te expulsen en tu último año<br>Q -Oh te preocupas por mi -le dijo en tono burlón  
>S -Cállate<br>Q -No, en verdad te lo agradezco. Tampoco quiero meter en problemas a Rachel. No lo haré

Seguieron platicando sobre el asunto, luego cambiaron de tema, conversaron de diversas cosas hasta que se hizo noche.

Q -Es tarde, me retiro  
>S -Buenas noches<br>B -Adiós Q  
>Q -No quieres que te leve Britt?<br>B -No gracias, me quedo a dormir con San  
>Q -Oh entiendo -las miro con picardía -Nos vemos<p>

Quinn salió de ahí, dejando a San y Britt, quienes tuvieron una noche romántica.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>Lo sé, no hubo mucho acercamiento pero si celos y una tercera en discordia!<p>

Paciencia, pronto habrá beso (pero de quiénes?) jaja es broma. Beso Faberry

No olviden comentar! la rapidez de la actualización es inversamente proporcional al número de comentarios XD

besos*


	5. Restaurante

Ahí les va otro capítulo. Ojalá lo disfruten

* * *

><p>El miércoles, se encontraban Santana, Quinn e Inés en la clase de español. El maestro asigó una tarea, una entrevista en español donde alguien sería el entrevistador y otro el entrevistado. Deberían entregar el video el viernes.<p>

Maestro -Bien, pónganse en parejas  
>I -Quinn, tú y yo? -le preguntó rapidamente a la rubia<br>Q -Am, verás. No quiero ser grosera pero siempre estoy con Santana  
>S -Si niña -dijo de mala manera<br>I -Por favor, es que contigo me llevo bien. Además tú hablas muy bien el español y yo estoy teniendo dificultades  
>S -Quinn es tu única amiga? Que patética. Dime, cómo le haces en la demás clases?<br>Q -Santana, por favor -la regañó. La peliroja bajo la cabeza  
>I -Si tengo otros amigos, de acuerdo? -Retando con la mirada a la latina -pero en esta clase sólo me llevo con ella. Porque no puede decir ni que contigo, verdad?<br>S -Sabes qué? -dirigiéndose a Quinn -quédate con tu acosadora, yo iré con Esther -y se fue de ahí  
>I -Me odia<br>Q -Discúlpala, ella es así. Pero es buena persona  
>I -Lo dudo -murmuró la peliroja<br>Q -Entonces, cómo haremos la tarea?  
>I -Estarás conmigo? -los ojos de Inés brillaron<br>Q -Pues si _mi compañera me abandonó, recuerdas?_

Quinn e Inés quedaron en verse al día siguiente. Después de clases irían a casa de la peliroja a grabar el video. Al finalizar el día, Rachel caminó hasta su auto, subió y comenzó a conducir. Una silueta llamó su atención, era Quinn caminando en la escarpa. La morena se acercó y bajó la ventana de la puerta del copiloto.

R -Quinn! -la rubia volteó  
>Q -Hey! Hola<br>R -A dónde vas?  
>Q -A casa<br>R -Y tu auto?  
>Q -Puedes creer que se hecho a perder?<br>R -En serio? Jeje si eso pasa. Lo dejaste en el estacionamiento?  
>Q -No, está en el taller de mi tío desde ayer. Hoy vine en el autobús escolar<br>R -Oh, ok. Pues ven, sube. Yo te llevo  
>Q -No, como crees? Caminaré a la avenida y tomaré un taxi<br>R -De eso nada, sube. Además va a llover y si no encuentras taxi pronto, te mojarás  
>Q -Está bien no vayas a negarte mucho -Quinn subió al auto<br>R -Por dónde vives?  
>Q -Vivo en Roschman, cerca de la tienda de antigüedades "Piedad"<br>R -Ah ya sé por dónde. No vivimos tan lejos  
>Q -Creo que no. Oye muchas gracias por llevarme<br>R -Ni lo menciones. Aparte te lo debo, no? -Quinn le sonrió -pero lo estoy haciendo con gusto, no porque sienta que es una obligación  
>Q -Me alegra escuchar eso<br>R -Espero que tu auto se repare pronto _pero que bueno que se hechó a perder y te estoy llevando a casa_  
>Q -Ojalá <em>aunque no es tan malo que se hechara a perder si esto pasó<em>  
>R -Tu tío hizo un gran trabajo con el mío, así que...<br>Q -Qué bueno que quedó bien  
>R -Si, agradecele de nuevo cuando lo veas<br>Q -Yo le diré  
>R -Y muchas gracias a ti por lo de ese día<br>Q -No fue nada  
>R -<em>Fuiste toda un 'príncipe azul, encargándote de mi auto y llevándome a casa<em> Sigo derecho?  
>Q -Si, hasta los semáforos -el estómago de Quinn hizo acto de presencia<br>R -Qué fue eso? -preguntó sorprendida  
>Q -Que pena -dijo, completamente sonrojada -fue mi estómago, supongo que tengo hambre<br>R -Ah pues vamos a buscar un lugar donde comer algo  
>Q -No se preocupe. En cuanto llegue a mi casa comeré algo<br>R -No seas necia. De igual forma yo también tengo que comer. Aquí cerca hay un restaurante, comemos algo y luego te llevo a casa  
>Q -Bien <em>no puedes decirle que no, verdad?<em>  
>R -<em>Eso Rachel, lo de no pasar tiempo con ella está funcionando<em> Hay que apurarnos porque ya va a llover -un trueno se oyó desde el cielo

Se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano. Llegaron y bajaron del auto. Justo después de entrar al restaurante comenzó a llover.

R -Nos salvámos de mojarnos _cómo se vería mojadita? Rachel! Basta_  
>Q -Si, estuvo cerca<p>

Se sentaron en una mesa pequeña, una enfrente de la otra. Un mesero se les acercó.

Mes -Qué van a querer?  
>Q -Para beber un té y de comer una hamburguesa de queso -el mesero anotó<br>Mes -Señorita? -dirigiéndose a la morena  
>R -Para mí una ensalda y de beber, un té igual -el mesero se retiró<br>Q -Estás a dieta? -le preguntó, mientras alzaba una ceja  
>R -No, no es eso. Soy judía, no como carne<br>Q -Oh si, Santana me comentó  
>R -Supongo que tú eres católica. Lo digo por la cruz que siempre llevas en el cuello<br>Q -Si, lo soy -ambas se sonrieron -Sabe? Yo intenté ser vegetariana un año. Es que amo a los animales  
>R -Y qué pasó?<br>Q -Mi mamá me dijo que necesitaba proteínas, así que terminó obligándome a comer carne de nuevo  
>R -La soya tiene proteínas<br>Q -Lo sé, pero desgraciadamente soy alérgica  
>R -Oh, ya veo<br>Q -Si. Creo que eso no es para mi. Pero lo que si quiero es adoptar un perrito, tal vez dos  
>R -Yo adoro a los perros. También quiero adoptar uno pero mi economía no me permitría mantenerlo -hizo una cara de frustración<br>Q -Algún día -le sonrió y la morena sintió derretirse  
>R -Y cómo se llama tu mamá?<br>Q -Judy  
>R -Y supongo que tienes un papá<br>Q -Russel. Él y mi mamá se divorciaron hace poco  
>R -Lo lamento<br>Q -Está bien. Por eso mi mamá y yo nos mudamos acá  
>R -Sólo son ustedes dos?<br>Q -Tengo una hermana, pero ella ya está casada y vive en otra parte  
>R -Ok<br>Q -Qué me dices tú? Supongo que también tienes un papá  
>R -Dos, de hecho<br>Q -Cómo?  
>R -Mis papás son una pareja gay<br>Q -Ya veo. Que genial!  
>R -Uno de ellos es mi padre biológico, pero no sabemos cuál<br>Q -No conociste a tu madre?  
>R -Cuando tenía como tu edad, decidí buscarla. Mi mejor amigo me ayudó a encontrarla. Se llama Shelby y desde entonces tengo contacto con ella. La veo de vez en cuando<br>Q -Vaya historia la tuya  
>R -Si. Toda una True Hollywood story! -las dos rieron<br>Q -Y tú mamá es tan bonita como tú? _Que sutil Fabray_ -Rachel casi se atraganta  
>R -Crees... tú piensas que soy bonita?<br>Q -_Hermosa_ Si lo creo  
>R -Gracias. Tú también eres muy bonita <em>hermosa, la mujer más bella que he visto<em>

El mesero les llevó la comida. Comieron y platicaron. Pasaron toda la tarde conversando sobre diversas cosas, hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde. Hacia horas que había dejado de llover.

Q -Gua, no había visto la hora  
>R -Es cierto, ya es tarde<br>Q -El tiempo paso volando cuando te diviertes, no?  
>R -Es verdad -le regaló una sonrisa a la rubia -mesero! La cuenta, por favor<p>

El mesero les llevó la cuenta. Ambas buscaron su cartera pero Quinn fue más rápida

Q -Deja, yo invito  
>R -No, cómo crees?<br>Q -Es mi culpa que acabaramos aquí, en primer lugar  
>R -No, la idea fue mía<br>Q -Porque mi estómago sonó -discutían las dos  
>R -Mitad y mitad?<br>Q -mmm No!  
>R -Pero...<br>Q -Mira, déjame invitarte. Piensa que es la gasolina que te estoy haciendo gastar  
>R -Estás loca<br>Q -Guarda ese dinero para el perrito que vas a adoptar -dijo, mirándo intensamente a Rachel  
>R -<em>Con esa mirada, cómo decirle que no?<em> De acuerdo. Gracias  
>Q -No hay porqué<p>

Quinn pagó. Salieron del restaurante y subieron al coche. Rachel arrancó el coche y prendió la radio. En ese momento comenzó a sonar "I say a little prayer"

Q -Me gusta mucho esa canción -comentó la rubia  
>R -A mi también<p>

Ambas comenzaron a cantar

**The moment I wake up, before I put on my makeup**  
><strong>I say a little pray for you<strong>  
><strong>While combing my hair now, and wondering what dress to wear now,<strong>  
><strong>I say a little prayer for you<strong>

**Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart and I will love you**  
><strong>Forever, and ever, we never will part<strong>  
><strong>Oh, how I love you together, forever, that's how it must be<strong>  
><strong>To live without you would only mean heartbreak for me.<strong>

**I run for the bus, dear, while riding I think of us, dear,**  
><strong>I say a little prayer for you.<strong>  
><strong>At work I just take time and all through my coffee break-time,<strong>  
><strong>I say a little prayer for you<strong>

**Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart and I will love you**  
><strong>Forever, and ever we never will part<strong>  
><strong>Oh, how I'll love you ogether, forever, that's how it must be<strong>  
><strong>To live without you would only mean heartbreak for me.<strong>

**I say a little prayer for you**  
><strong>I say a little prayer for you<strong>

Cada vez que cantaban -I say a little prayer for you- se señalaban con el dedo la una a la otra, volteándose a ver

**Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart and I will love you**  
><strong>Forever, and ever we never will part<strong>  
><strong>Oh, how I'll love you together, forever, that's how it must be<strong>  
><strong>To live without you would only mean heartbreak for meeeee<strong>

Terminó la canción y las dos comenzaron a reír

Q -Jaja eso estuvo muy bien  
>R -Si, tú y yo hacemos un gran pareja <em>qué acabas de decir?<em> Digo, cantando. Hacemos un buen dueto  
>Q -Si <em>y también podríamos hacer buena pareja sentimental<em>  
>R -Aquí es verdad?<br>Q -Si, llegamos. Muchas gracias por una bella tarde  
>R -A ti, me divertí mucho<br>Q -Nos vemos, cuídate -Se acercaron para darse un beso en la mejilla, pero un mal cálculo hizo que se lo dieran en la comisura de los labios. Rachel bajo la mirada apenada y Quinn quedó roja  
>R -Adiós<p>

Quinn entró a su casa con una gran sonrisa y Rachel condujo a casa sin poder dejar de sonreír. Al día siguiente, en clase de canto, ambas se sonrieron cuando se vieron pero no puedieron platicar, puesto que todos ensayaban sus duetos.

En la tarde, Inés se preparaba para recibir a Quinn en su casa. La peliroja consideraba que era su opurtunidad para hacer algo. Sus padres no estaban en casa, se vistió lo más sexy que pudo, sin caer en lo vulgar y espero. Quinn llegó puntual a su casa y tocó el timbre. Una emocionada peliroja corrió a abrirle.

Q -Buenas tardes  
>I -Hola Quinn -le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla -pasa<p>

Se sentaron en la sala. Quinn tomó una libreta y comenzó a escribir el posibel guión de la entrevista.

Q -Qúe te parece? -le dijo, mostrándole la libreta  
>I -Vaya! Si que dominas el idioma. Te quedó bien -le sonrió<br>Q -Gracias. Quién será la entrevistadora y quien la artista entrevistada?  
>I -Tú debes ser la artísta. Con tu belleza es más creíble<br>Q -_No digas esas cosas_ Am... si tu lo dices -contestó un poco incómoda  
>I -Si y yo seré la fea entrevistadora<br>Q -_No le digas nada, no le digas nada_ No eres fea Inés, eres muy bonita _Bravo Fabray, dale alas_  
>I -En serio, lo crees? -preguntó con ojos ilusionados<br>Q -Todas las mujeres son bonitas -quiso quitarle importancia al asunto  
>I -Ninguna como tú -bajo la mirada<br>Q -_Detente, no sigas hablando_  
>I -Tengo que decirte algo -miro directo a los ojos de la rubia<br>Q -_Ay Dios!_  
>I -Creo que ya lo sabes. Soy muy obvia y tus amigas te lo han dicho<br>Q -_No me lo digas, no quiero saberlo. No quiero lastimarte_ -Quinn seguía muda  
>I -Tú... tú, tú me gustas Quinn -se sonrojó<br>Q -_Maldición! Dile algo_ Yo... -ninguna palabra salía de su boca. No sabía como lidiar con la situación  
>I -Me gustas mucho... -la peliroja se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Quinn<p>

CONTINUARÁ...

Ya me imagino los comentarios Muajajaja [hoy quise ser malita]

Muchas gracias a: JENLU1304, ANNYAMII, maru-jayjay, gbrujnkdl, SexyPank (más alta? Más alta que Quinn? O de la misma altura?), Halliwell27, Michel-10, cookieaiida (qué bueno que sueñes cosas bonitas), nayareth, whoisthatgirl, Belifever Monse, Rachel Flawers Aray23, katgrenne, Gongo por comentar

xoxo

P.D. Cero tiempo de corregir :3


	6. Comiendo galletas

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Perdón por dejarlos con la angustia, pero aquí va otro capítulo más...

* * *

><p>I -Me gustas mucho... -la peliroja se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Quinn<p>

Inés quedó a escasos centímetros de la boca de Quinn, la peliroja iba a cerrar el espacio restante pero Quinn logró reaccionar y se apartó. Se puso de pie y se alejó un poco del sillón.

Q -Lo siento. No puedo -La peliroja la miro desilusionada, un poco triste.  
>I -No, yo lo lamento. No debí hacerlo -la rubia volvió a sentarse en el sillón<br>Q -Tuviste mucho valor en decirmelo -la rubia tomó su mano -Yo no quiero lastimarte. Eres una gran persona pero tú no me gustas de esa manera  
>I -Entiendo. Es sólo que creí que podía tener una oportunidad. Diablos! Lo siento Quinn<br>Q -No te preocupes. No es tu culpa sentir lo que sientes -_yo sé que es eso_  
>I -No hay ningún chance? Tal vez pueda invitarte a salir y... no sé... -la rubia soltó su mano<br>Q -No, no lo creo. Lo siento  
>I -Es por ella, no? -Quinn la miro sorprendida<br>Q -Perdón?  
>I -Miss Berry... Rachel -Quinn apartó la mirada<br>Q -No sé de qué hablas -_Rayos! Lo sabe, se dio cuenta_  
>I -No me mientas. Es tan obvio. La manera en la que la miras... en que se miran. Traté de engañarme, te quiero tanto para mí pero en el fondo sabía que ella te gustaba<br>Q -De acuerdo, no te mentiré. Rachel me gusta mucho -a la peliroja se le salió una lágrima  
>I -Ustedes... acaso tú y ella... -no sabía como preguntar -están saliendo?<br>Q -No! Claro que no. Ella me gusta pero estoy segura que no es recíproco. Además eso no se podría dar, yo no quiero meterla en problemas -la rubia de nuevo tomo la mano de Inés y la miro con ojo suplicantes -Por favor, no vayas a decir nada de esto. Si alguien escucha un rumor, ella podría meterse en problemas  
>I -<em>Yo creo que si le gustas pero no te lo puedo decir. Maldita afortunada! Cómo te preocupas por ella<em> -Inés apretó su mano -No te preocupes, no diré nada. En especial por que no quiero meterte en problemas a ti  
>Q -Gracias -la peliroja le dio una sonrisa pequeña -Crees que podamos seguir siendo amigas?<br>I -Yo creo que si. Si a ti no te importa saber que me gustas...  
>Q -No, no me importa -no la dejo terminar<br>I -_Aparte, teniéndote cerca aún puedo intentar conquistarte _-pensó  
>Q -Bien, entonces amigas? -le tendió la mano<br>I -Amigas -cerraron el pacto con un apretón de manos pero la rubia le dio un corto abrazo, para demostrarle que no habían tensiones -Pero tengo que aclararte que no me rendiré contigo  
>Q -No puedo obligarte a que te deje de gustar, sólo te pido respeto<br>I -Cómo que no trate de besarte de nuevo?  
>Q -Exacto<br>I -No te preocupes. Esta vez, trataré de conquistarte con mi forma de ser  
>Q -Te parece si hacemos la tarea?<br>I -Cierto, hay que terminarla

Quinn e Inés se pusieron a trabajar en su tarea. Ambas evitaron que el tema volviera a surgir. El video quedó listo y la rubia se fue a casa.

Llegó el viernes y con él, el ejercicio de duetos.

R -Muy bien chicos, muéstrenme lo que tienen!

Las parejas fueron pasando. Durante la clase, Rachel pudo notar que Inés la veía de forma rara y no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda. Pero cuando su mirada se encontraba con la de la rubia, eso se le olvidaba y en una que otra ocasión de osadía, le regalaba una sonrisa que era correspondida por Quinn. Santana se daba cuenta y sonreia para sus adentros, mientras que las veces que Inés las cachaba se podía molesta y triste.

R -Santana, Britt, su turno

Las brittana pasaron al frente a interpretar "Hakuna matata". Todos enloquecieron, les aplaudían y gritaban mientras ella cantaban.

...A vivir así yo aquí aprendí, Hakuna matata

Q -Uhh Bravo!

Se oyeron aplusos y silbidos. Santana le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su novia y está sonrió

R -Bien hecho, chicas

Las parejas terminaron de pasar. Volvieron a votar por el mejor dueto

R -Y el dueto ganador es... Britt y Santana! -anunció, con emoción Rachel  
>Q -Yeah!<br>B -Así se hace bebé -le dijo a la latina  
>S -Lo hicimos bien -le dio un casto beso en los labios<br>R -Chicos les tengo una tarea. Para el martes deberán presentar una canción, la canción que consideran se deberá cantar en el dueto del concurso. Es individual -les aclaró  
>K -Perfecto, ya sé que cantaré -comentó, feliz Kurt<br>B -Yo cantaré algo de Britney -aplaudió emocionada Britt  
>R -Eso es todo. Los veo el martes<p>

Los miembros del Glee club comenzaron a dejar el aula

R -Quinn! -la rubia volteó y se acercó hasta Rachel -No ganaste ésta vez, eh? -le dijo en tono de broma  
>Q -No, creo que no. Me faltó mi pareja favorita -le guiñó un ojo a la morena, quien se sonrojó<br>R -Y tu auto? -preguntó, cambiando de tema  
>Q -Ya está bien<br>R -Me alegro. Nos vemos, cuídate  
>Q -Adiós Rach -la rubia abandonó el lugar. Rachel se volteó a meter unas cosas en su bolso<br>I -No le da vergüenza? -Rachel se giró rápidamente a ver quien le hablaba  
>R -Inés! Qué susto me diste -dijo, tocándose el pecho con la mano<p>

La peliroja se había quedado a escuchar la conversación y después de que Quinn abandonara el salón, sin verla, volvió a entrar a éste.

I -Así tendrá la conciencia -la peliroja estaba usando un tono áspero  
>R -Qué te sucede? -la interrogó extrañada, perdiendo la paciencia<br>I -Usted es una profesora. Mucho mayor que ella. Qué hace conqueteándole?  
>R -Escucha, no sé de que hablas pero estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Retírate a casa -la morena estaba seria<br>I -No voy a ningún lado, hasta aclarar esto  
>R -Qué cosa?<br>I -Quinn -soltó la peliroja. A Rachel le cambió la cara  
>R -Qué pasa con ella?<br>I -No se haga. Me doy cuenta de lo que hace y no es correcto  
>R -<em>Esta niña me va a meter en apuros<em> -No estoy haciendo nada  
>I -Coquetearle a una alumna es algo<br>R -No coqueteo con Quinn, ni con nadie  
>I -Y esas miradas? Esas sonrisas?<br>R -_Demonios! Ésta, ya se dio cuenta_ -Creo que estas viendo cosas  
>I -Niéguelo si quiere pero no soy tonta. Ella le gusta!<br>R -Todo esto es porque a ti te gusta  
>I -Si, me gusta. Y no sólo eso, sino que la aprecio bastante y no quiero que Quinn se meta en problemas por su culpa<br>R -Nadie se meterá en problemas, te lo aseguro  
>I -Más le vale -sentenció y se fue de ahí<p>

Rachel se quedó inmóvil en el salón. Sus sentimientos por Quinn ya le habian traíso su primer problema

R -_Y si va y le dice algo a la directora? Rayos! Vamos Berry, relájate. Es sólo una niña que está celosa porque Quinn dijo que eras su pareja favorita, eso es todo. Obvio no ganaron, como dije no tenían nuestra conexión vocal y emocional... ok, deja de pensar en esas cosas. Son las que te traen problemas en primer lugar. Ella no dirá nada, no meterá en problemas a Quinn. Ni siquiera tiene pruebas de nada, olvídalo!_

La peliroja también pensaba rumbo a casa

I -_Ash, esa maestra! Cínica! Ni siquiera nego que le gusta Quinn. Sé que mis sentimientos por Quinn no me dejan ser objetiva pero es que... Diablos! Si ella fuera de nuestra edad, me apartaría y dejaría que Quinn fuera feliz con ella. Pero es nuestra maestra, una mujer mayor. Sólo le traerá problemas a mi Quinnie. Tengo que alejarlas, tengo que enamorar a Quinn y hacer que se olvide de esa mujer_

Rachel logró pasar el shock. Se encontraba en el salón de detención, completamente sola. Al parecer, nadie había sido castigado ese día.

R -_Genial! La directora no pudo avisarme que hoy no habría nadie. De todas formas no me puedo ir, tengo que esperar para checar mi tarjeta, diablos!_

Para matar el tiempo y que la espera no fuera aburrida, la morena sacó su mp3. Se colocó los audífonos, miró la lista de canciones, seleccionó una y dio 'play. La canción empezó a sonar, Rachel cerró los ojos y se puso a cantar en voz alta.

Don't stand, don't stand so  
>Don't stand so close to me<br>Young girl, you're out of your mind  
>Your love for me is way out of line<br>Better run girl,  
>You're much too young girl<p>

Temptation, frustration  
>So bad it makes her cry<br>Beneath your perfume and make-up  
>You're just a baby in disguise<p>

Get out of here  
>Before you have the time<br>To change your mind  
>'Cause I'm afraid you'll go too far<p>

Don't stand, don't stand so  
>Don't stand so close to me<br>Don't stand, don't stand so  
>Don't stand so close to me<br>Young girl, you're out of your mind  
>Your love for me is way out of line<br>Better run girl, You're much too young girl

Rachel escuchó unos aplausos. Abrió los ojos y vio a Quinn de pie en la puerta, aplaudiéndole y regalándole una sonrisa. La morena se quitó los audífonos, totalmente sonrojada. Ella nunca había sentido vergüenza de cantar en público, pero haber sido cachada por la rubia y más, cantando esa canción que había escogido para dedicarle, era muy embarasoso para Rachel.

R -Quinn! Qué haces aquí? Me asustaste -_pero que bonito susto_  
>Q -Siento haberte asustado. Es sólo que te escuché cantar y pues vine a ver. Hermoso canto... como siempre<br>R -Gracias. Pero qué haces en la escuela, a esta hora?  
>Q -Oh. Es que me quedé praticando en el auditorio, la canción que escogí para la tarea<p>

La rubia, después de abandonar el salón de coro, se había dirigido al auditorio a pensar en la canción que podría sugerir para el dueto. Se decidió por una y practicó. Terminó por ese día, dejó el auditorio y caminó por los pasillos para ir al estacionamiento, cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de Rachel y sabiendo que era ella no pudo evitar seguir la voz, hasta que llegar a detención.

R -Gua! Que comprometida  
>Q -Jeje algo, creo<br>R -Y puedo saber que canción escogiste?  
>Q -Prefiero que sea sorpresa<br>R -Ok, no hay problema  
>Q -Y tú que haces?<br>R -Cuido a los de detención -señaló los asientos vacíos  
>Q -Lamento decirte que creo que escaparon<br>R -Me lo imaginé. Había demasiado silencio para ser verdad -las dos rieron a carcajada limpia -La verdad es que hoy todos se portaron bien y no tengo alumnos que cuidar  
>Q -Y por qué te quedaste?<br>R -Nadie me avisó  
>Q -Pero puedes irte ahora, no?<br>R -No, tengo que esperar para checar tarjeta -la morena hizo un adorable puchero con la boca  
>Q -<em>Qué linda!<em> -A pues me quedo aquí contigo. Te acompaño hasta que sea hora de irte  
>R -<em>No, no, dile que no<em> -Rachel comenzó a sudar -No tienes que hacerlo  
>Q -Pero quiero. Piensa que me porté mal y soy una alumna que debes vigilar. Así no habrás venido en vano -le sonrió a Rachel<br>R -_No sonrias!... Así si vale la pena haber venido_ -Gracias  
>Q -Tienes hambre?<br>R -Un poco, supongo  
>Q -Ahorita vengo, traeré algo<br>R -No, no te preocupes -quiso detenerla  
>Q -Sólo compraré algo de las máquinas. Yo también tengo hambre<br>R -Ok -contestó resignada -_Ella siempre tan amable_

La rubia se fue. Regresó a los 5 minutos con dos paquetes de galletas, dos refrescos y dos bolsitas de gomitas. Rachel y ella se sentaron en una mesa, sus sillas estaban una a lado de la otra.

Q -Aquí tienes -le dijo, dándole su parte de comida  
>R -Muchas gracias -le dijo, con una enorme sonrisa<br>Q -No hay de qué  
>R -Cómo no? Es la segunda vez que me invitas comida. Me vas a mal acostumbrar<br>Q -Pues mal acostúmbrate -ambas sonrieron

Disfrutaron en silencio de las galletas. Al terminar su paquete, Rachel tenía chocolate en el rostro. La rubia lo vio y se rió.

R -De qué te ríes?  
>Q -Tienes chocolate en la cara -le dijo, divertida<br>R -Ay que vergüenza, dónde?  
>Q -Aquí -Quinn acercó su pulgar al chocolate, que se encontraba en la comisura de labios de Rachel, y se lo quitó. La morena se quedó inmóvil, perdiéndose en los ojos de Quinn. -Listo -dijo la rubia, mientras se llevó el pulgar a la boca y lo chupó. El corazón de Rachel latió a mil<br>R -_Puede ser más sexy?_ -Gra, gracias -le dijo, con dificultad  
>Q -De nada -<em>Quería probar el chocolate, directo de tus labios<em>

Mientras bebían su refresco y comían sus gomitas, platicaron de diversas cosas. En eso, llegaron al tema de la escuela.

R -Y cómo te va en otras materias?  
>Q -Bastante bien<br>R -Así que, chica aplicada, eh?  
>Q -Jeje un poco, si<br>R -Cuál es tu clase favorita?  
>Q -La tuya -la miró fijamente<br>R -_Esos ojos, esos ojos_ -Tramposa, seguro estás mintiendo  
>Q -Digo la verdad, adoro tu clase<br>R -Bien, te creeré. Entonces, cambio mi pregunta. Aparte de mi clase, cuál te gusta?  
>Q -Literatura y español<br>R -Así que literatura y español, eh?  
>Q -Sí. Amo leer esos libros, de autores increíbles. Y español, pues, soy buena hablándolo y siempre es bueno conocer dos o más idiomas, no?<br>R -Cierto. Te marcan muchas tarea?  
>Q -No, casi no. Literatura son ensayos sobre los libros; español mucha práctica. El otro día, nos marcaron hacer una entrevista en video<br>R -Completamente en español?  
>Q -Así es -dijo con tono presumido -lo entregamos hoy<br>R -Gua! Sorprendente Quinn Fabray  
>Q -Jeje<br>R -De qué fue la entrevista?  
>Q -Como fue una tarea en parejas, una fingió ser una artista y otra la entrevistadora<br>R -Quién fue la artista? Tú o Santana?  
>Q -No estuve con Santana -la rubia recordó lo sucedido<br>R -Qué raro, pensé que hacías equipo con ella  
>Q -Sí. Usualmente así es, pero no está vez<br>R -Y con quién estuviste?  
>Q -Con Inés<p>

Rachel cambió el rostro, al escuchar ese nombre. Recordó lo que había sucedido horas antes, lo que la peliroja le había dicho. Rachel se había enojado con ella, con sus palabras y sin embargo ahí estaba, con Quinn, platicando, riendo, aún sabiendo que estaba mal.

R -_Rayos, no debí preguntar_ -Con Inés. Bien -trataba de sonar tranquila  
>Q -Sí. Pobre, tiene problemas con la R y tardamos un poco por eso -<em>por eso y por lo otro<em>  
>R -Qué bien<p>

La morena contestaba en automático, sólo quería dejar de hablar de Inés pero recordó que a la peliroja le gustaba Quinn y necesitaba saber si la rubia sentía algo también. Sabía que no debía intentar averiguar nada, que no era su problema pero quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo.

R -Inés es bonita, no crees? -lanzó, trantando de ser sutil  
>Q -<em>Y eso a qué viene?<em> -Eso, eso creo -respondió, no muy segura  
>R -No pareces convencida -<em>Y eso me da gusto<em>  
>Q -Bueno, si es una niña bonita pero y eso qué?<br>R -Nada, sólo quería saber tu opinión. Bueno, me contabas de su tarea  
>Q -Sí. Ayer fui a su casa y...<br>R -Fuiste a su casa? -preguntó, como si fuera algo malo  
>Q -Si<br>R -Ah y, am cómo son sus papás?  
>Q -Sólo vi unas fotos de la sala, ellos no estaban en casa<br>R -Qué! -la morena se dio cuenta de su actitud y trató de calmarse -Quiero decir... estaban solas?  
>Q -Si, estuvimos solas en la sala<br>R -Solas?... sobre un sofa? -murmuró Rachel pero la rubia lo escuchó  
>Q -Todo bien? -le preguntó a Rachel, quien parecía que iba a tener un infarto<br>R -Si, todo bien. Continúa  
>Q -Eso es todo. Lo hicimos y me fuí de ahí<br>R -Cómo que lo hicieron? -los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos  
>Q -Jaja el video, quiero decir<br>R -Oh, jaja. Nada más pasó entonces? -la rubia se dio cuenta de la extraña actitud de Rachel  
>Q -<em>Y este interrogatorio a qué viene? Será que... no, imposible, o si? No, no puede estar celosa. Aunque si Britt y Santana atinaron sobre Inés, tal vez también atinaron sobre Rachel. Sería maravilloso si yo le gustara pero... Rayos! yo sé que está mal pero tengo que saber<em> -Algo más pasó en realidad  
>R -Qué, qué cosa? -Rachel tragó saliva<br>Q -Ella... -Quinn le iba a contar a Rachel lo sucedido, quería darle celos pero si dio cuenta que estaría mal traicionar la confianza de Inés  
>R -Ella qué? -la morena estaba desesperada<br>Q -_Inés jamás te dijo que no le podías contar a nadie. Digo, si lo sabes tú que eres la susodicha, no creo que sea tan secreto_ -Ella me confesó algo  
>R -<em>Qué le habrá dicho? Sobre sus sentimientos? O peor, sobre mí!<em>  
>Q -Ella me dijo que yo le gustaba -dijo, una apenada rubia<br>R -Eso no es novedad -_Ops, se me salió_  
>Q -Cómo? -miró a la morena, extrañada<br>R -Supongo que ahora que ella te dijo, te puedo confesar que yo lo sabía. Ella misma me lo dijo  
>Q -Ah, ya veo<br>R -Y luego, qué pasó?  
>Q -<em>Es tu oportunidad Quinn<em> -Intentó... ella quiso, ella quiso besarme -la rubia bajó la mirada y a Rachel se le detuvó el corazón por un segundo  
>R -Ella te besó? -preguntó, bastante afectada -<em>ésa, esa niña tocó tus labios?<em>  
>Q -<em>Esos son celos? Por favor, que sean celos<em> -Dije que lo intentó -miró directamente a los ojos de Rachel -pero no la dejé, no podía besarla -El corazón de ambas latía fuerte. No habían roto la conexión visual  
>R -Por qué? Ella no te gusta?<br>Q -No. Se lo aclaré. Le dije que la quería como amiga pero que me gustaba alguien más -la morena respiraba con dificultad  
>R -Alguien más, eh? Acaso estudia en la escuela?<br>Q -No -_ahí voy_-Trabaja en ella -confesó la rubia. Rachel dejó de respirar, su corazón se detuvó y una sensación en su estómago apareció

La rubia acomodó con su mano derecha un mechón de cabello de Rachel, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja, para luego dejar su palma sobre la mejilla de la morena  
>R -Quinn...<br>La muchacha de ojos avellana se acercó lentamente al rostro de Rachel. La morena perdió la mirada en esos labios que se acercaban a los suyos. Quinn quedó a milímetros de su maestra, quien cerró los ojos cuando sintió esos labios tocarla. El beso comenzó tierno, delicado. La morena enrredó sus dedos en el cabello de Quinn, quien aún tenía la mano sobre su mejilla. Sus lenguas se rozaron. El beso se intensificó.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>Qué les pareció? Lo prometido es deuda... beso Faberry!<p>

Actualizaré tan pronto pueda

P.D. Cero tiempo de corregir :3

besitos a todos!


	7. Canciones

Hola, cómo están?

Aquí les va otro capítulo... Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Rachel se dio cuenta de los que estaba haciendo. Deslisó sus manos desde el cabello de Quinn, pasando por su cuello, hasta su pecho y la empujó con delicadesa.<p>

R -No, no. Esto está mal -decía, sin poder ver a la rubia a los ojos  
>Q -Lo lamento Rachel pero es que me gustas demasiado y con ese beso pude sentir que tú también sientes algo por mí<br>R -No digas esas cosas. Yo soy tu maestra y esto no puede ser. Hay que olvidar que sucedió. De acuerdo? -la morena estaba un poco alterada  
>Q -Cómo supones que podré olvidar un beso así? Por favor dime que tú igual lo disfrutaste -sus ojos, la veían suplicante<br>R -Por favor Quinn, vete -la morena se negaba a mirarla a los ojos  
>Q -No. Tenemos que hablar sobre esto<br>R -No hay nada que hablar. Esto nunca pasó  
>Q -Entiendo que estés en negación pero...<br>R -Me gustó. Contenta? -al fin, la miró -Disfruté del beso y sí, siento cosas por ti. Me confundes demasiado... y esos malditos ojos que tienes -le reclamó, señalando con su mano los ojos de la rubia, quien sonrió levemente -pero esto es completamente inapropiado. Así que olvidalo, quieres?  
>Q -No me pidas eso. Sé que hay reglas en esta escuela pero esas reglas, no me van a impedir quererte -Rachel la miró, al escuchar la palabra 'querer'<br>R -Sólo eres una niña. Yo soy tu capricho adolescente. Conserva este beso como un bonito recuerdo y ya no hablemos de esto, nunca más  
>Q -No es un capricho. Te aseguro que esto es serio, yo tampoco quería sentir algo por mi profesora pero fue inevitable<br>R -Pues lo lamento, pero esto no sucederá. Te expulsarían y eso no me lo perdonaría -Quinn puso dos dedos bajo la barbilla de Rachel y la obligó a mirarla  
>Q -Por ti, estoy dispuesta a cambiarme de escuela -miraba a la morena, directo a los ojos, lo cuales estaban vidriosos<br>R -Sabes que aquí en Lima no hay muchas opciones de escuelas. Jamás te permitiría hacer algo así y aún así, seguirías siendo menor de edad  
>Q -Y tú te meterías en problemas -La rubia dio un suspiro -Tienes razón, lo siento. Nunca haría algo para perjudicarte<br>R -Podemos olvidar todo y volver a estar como antes?  
>Q -No, te lo ruego. No olvides esto. Voy a respetar lo que me pides pero cuando nos graduemos, y yo tenga 18 años y tú ya no seas mi maestra, te invitaré a salir. Es una promesa.<p>

Rachel no contestó nada pero la idea la ilusionó. Quinn abandonó el salón. A la morena se le dibujó una sonrisa recordando el beso, se tocó los labios y dio un pequeño salto de felicidad. Quinn, por su parte, tampoco podía dejar de sonreír.

Rachel rapidamente tomó su celular y llamó a Jessie. Le dijo que tenía algo importante que contarle y quedaron de verse en casa de la morena.

J -Hola nena. Cuál es la emergencia?  
>R -Hola Jess, ven pasa<p>

La morena tenía una enorme sonrisa y Jessie lo notó. Pasaron a la sala y se sentaron.

R -Quieres algo de tomar?  
>J -No, no. Lo que quiero, es saber por qué estás tan contentota<br>R -Qué dices?  
>J -Tienes una sonrisa, que no puedes con ella -Rachel trató de ponerse seria, pero la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro -Ves? Te lo estoy diciendo. Dime, tuviste sexo? -a Rachel se le fue el aire<br>R -Pero que cosas dices -la morena estaba sonrojada  
>J -Oh my God! Si tuviste -sonó sorprendido<br>R -No, no es eso  
>J -Cuéntame, que me estás matando -le suplicó<br>R -Me besó! -al decirte esto, de nuevo sonrió  
>J -Qué? Pero... No! la rubia?<br>R -Si, Quinn  
>J -Jaja con razón estás así<br>R -Dios! Esto no me debería estar pasando  
>J -Nosotros no escogemos de quién fijarnos. Y qué más pasó? -preguntó, interesado<br>R -Nada. La detuve y le dije que no podía ser  
>J -Como te encanta arruinar el momento, verdad?<br>R -Es que no puede ser... al menos por el momento -a Rachel se le salió una sonrisa pícara  
>J -A ver, cómo está eso?<br>R -Ella prometió invitarme a salir cuando cumpliera 18 y yo ya no sea su maestra  
>J -Vaya, vaya. A ver cuanto aguantas<br>R -No exageres. Aunque no te voy a negar que ya quiero que sea ese día

El lunes, después de la clase de deportes, Santana, Brittany y Quinn se fueron a dar una ducha. Después del baño, las tres se encontraban arreglandose en los vestidores.

B -El sábado, Santana me llevó al cine -comentó emocionada  
>Q -Qué bien. Y qué vieron?<br>B - "Loco y estúpido amor" Deberías verla. Me gustó mucho  
>Q -Lo tendré en cuenta<br>S -Y usted, señorita Fabray? Qué era eso tan importante que no nos pudiste contar por messenger? -dijo la latina, en tono irónico

Quinn miro a todas partes, asegurándose que nadie más estuviera por ahí.

Q -Esto no puede salir de aquí  
>S -Si, si. Al grano -dijo con fastidio<br>Q -Besé a Rachel -a Santana se le cayó la mandíbula. Britt sólo sonreía  
>S -Estás loca?<br>Q -Sí. Por ella  
>B -Hay que romántico! No crees San?<br>S -Te pudiste meter en problemas. Ella no se enojó, verdad?  
>Q -No. Creo que yo le gusto<br>S -Diablos mujer, tienes agallas. Y qué pasó? Ahora salen o qué?  
>Q -No. Ella no quiere problemas -dijo algo triste<br>S -Y qué vas a hacer?  
>Q -Le dije que respetaría esa decisión. También le prometí invitarla a salir cuando nos graduemos<br>S -En serio vas a aguantar tanto? -interrogó, alzando una ceja  
>Q -Sólo son unos nueve meses. Por ella esperaría toda la eternidad<br>S -Qué cursi eres -comentó la latina, con tono de asco  
>B -Yo creo que eres muy romántica, Quinn -le sonrió a Quinn<br>Q -Gracias Britt  
>S -Insisto, estás loca pero te apoyo<br>Q -Gracias. Ay! Ya quiero que sea fin de curso

Rachel estaba sola en el salón de coro. Aprovechaba los días que no habían clases de canto para practicar en el piano. Había empezado sus lecciones hace poco y le gustaba ensayar.

I -Que poca tiene! -Rachel escuchó esa voz familiar a sus espaldas y se giró para verla  
>R -Inés y ahora qué te pasa? -trataba de ser paciente<br>I -Lo bueno es que no tenía nada con Quinn, verdad? -la peliroja, le hablaba con reclamos  
>R -De qué rayos hablas? -la morena no quería perder la paciencia<br>I -De usted -le dijo, señalándola con el dedo -besándose con Quinn -Rachel quedó pálida  
>R -<em>Cómo rayos sabe eso?<em> -pensó  
>I -No se atreva a negarlo. Lo sé todo<br>R -Quién te dijo eso?

Inés había terminado su práctica de fútbol. Se dirigió a las duchas y escuchó unas voces. En seguida identificó la de Quinn y luego reconoció la de Santana y Brittany. Iba a entrar, saludar y tomar su baño, pero escuchó que Santana le preguntó a Quinn sobre algo importante. La curiosidad pudo más y se quedó escondida a oír todo. Luego de enterarse de todo, se fue de ahí. Estaba molesta y celosa.

I -Quinn -mintió  
>R -No te creo<br>I -Y cómo cree que me enteré?  
>R -<em>No, no puede ser. Quinn no le diría nada<em> -la morena se negaba a creerle a Inés  
>I -Me lo contó todo. A mí y a Santana y Britt. Estaba presumiendo de como había logrado robarle un beso a usted -metía cizaña. Una lágrima amenazaba con salir de los ojos de Rachel<br>R -No es cierto. Sólo estás enojada por lo que pasó -trataba de sonar firme  
>I -Usted juró que nada iba a pasar entre ustedes<br>R -Sólo fue un beso. Además, yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones  
>I -Pero a la directora si -la morena comenzó a sudar -No quiero que se acerqué a Quinn, más de lo necesario. Si vuelvo a saber de algo así, iré a hablar con la directora -la peliroja tenía ojos desafiantes<br>R -No meterías en líos a Quinn  
>I -No, sólo a usted<br>R -_Esta niña me está hartando. Tengo que hacer algo_ -No te conviene -soltó la morena e Inés se sorprendió  
>I -De qué habla?<br>R -Quinn te contó todo? Incluso su promesa? -ahora fue la peliroja la que se puso nerviosa  
>I -Eso qué?<br>R -Si me acusas y me despiden, yo ya no seria su maestra. Qué crees que sería lo primero que ella haría? Invitarme a salir, tal vez? -Inés se estaba desesperando -y si se entera que tú fuiste la causante... -Rachel hizo un sonido con su boca y un gesto con la mano, como cuando te enchilas -puede que hasta se enoje contigo. Eso te restaría puntos con ella, no crees?  
>I -Bien, tregua. Yo no diré nada y usted mantendrás su distancia, hasta que el día de la promesa llegue<br>R -Si mantendré distancia, pero no porque tú me lo dices, sino porque así debe ser -la morena retaba con la mirada  
>I -Como sea -la peliroja le sonrió de forma maliciosa -Yo tengo esos meses para conquistarla. Quinn Fabray será mía, se lo aseguro<p>

Inés salió del salón. Rachel sabía que no debía haberse comportado así con una estudiante, pero debía hacerle frente antes de que la peliroja las metiera en problemas. La morena no quería tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, pero tenía temor de que Inés lograra conquistar a Quinn y aún le faltaba averiguar si la rubia le había contado lo sucedido. No quería creer que Quinn estuviese contando por ahí, lo que pasó entre ellas. No podía enojarse con la rubia, sin averiguar primero, la verdad

Al día siguiente, todos los miembros del Glee club se preparaban para la presentación de su canción.

R -Muy bien chicos, veamos sus canciones -los muchachos fueron pasando -Santana tu turno

La latina se puso de pie. Caminó al centro del salón y se dispuso a cantar.

S -Esta canción la escogí pensando en alguien a quien amo. Bebé esto va para ti -dijo, mirando a Britt a los ojos. La alta rubia le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Siempre, como ya es constumbre dia a dia es igual**  
><strong>no hay nada que decir ante la gente es asi;<strong>  
><strong>amigos simplemente amigos y nada mas<strong>  
><strong>pero quien sabe en realidad lo que sucede entre los dos,<strong>  
><strong>si cada quien al llegando la noche finge un adios<strong>

**Cuanto daria por gritarles nuestro amor**  
><strong>decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control<strong>  
><strong>que despertamos abrazados con gana de seguir amandonos<strong>  
><strong>pero es que en realdad no acepten nuestro amor<strong>

**Siempre, con miradas siempre nos damos todo el amor**  
><strong>Hablamos sin hablar todo es silencio en nuestro andar;<strong>  
><strong>amigos simplemente amigos y nada mas;<strong>  
><strong>pero quien sabe en realidad lo que sucede entre los dos,<strong>  
><strong>si cada quien llegando la noche finge un adios<strong>

**Cuanto daria por gritarles nuestro amor**  
><strong>decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control<strong>  
><strong>que despertamos abrazados con ganas de seguir amandonos <strong>  
><strong>pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor<strong>

B -Bravo! -se puso de pie para aplaudirle -Te amo, bebé  
>R -Hermoso Santana, gracias -la latina corrió a darle un beso a su novia -Quinn, tu vas<p>

Quinn se levantó de su lugar y se puso en medio del salón para cantar.

Q -Va dedicada a ti -le susurró a Rachel para que sólo ella lo oyera. La morena se sonrojó y tomó lugar para ver la interpretación

**Buenas noches, mucho gusto eras una chica mas  
>despues de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial<br>sin hablarme, sin tocarme algo dentro se encendió  
>en tus ojos se hacía tarde y me olvidaba del reloj<strong>

**Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad**  
><strong>no hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar<strong>  
><strong>siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación<strong>  
><strong>no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón<strong>

Quinn miró fijamente a Rachel. El mundo dejó de existir para las dos. La morena se perdió en esos ojos avellana y la rubia en los ojos chocolate de su maestra.

**Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta  
>se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas<br>entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego  
>te comenzé por extrañar pero empezé a necesitarte luego<strong>

Quinn tuvo que romper el contacto para disimular un poco. Rachel lo agradeció, pues el calor en sus mejillas ya comenzaba a notarse.

**Buenas noches, mucho gusto ya no existe nadie más  
>después de este tiempo juntos no puedo volver atrás<br>tú me hablaste, me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión  
>quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón<strong>

Entra en mis horas sálvame ahora  
>abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar<p>

M -Eso es chica!  
>B -Wooo!<p>

Quinn lanzó una última mirada a la morena, pero ésta vio a otro lado. Rachel se puso de pie.

R -Excelente Quinn -evitando verla a la cara -Puck tu turno -_Quinn, aún tenemos algo de que hablar_

CONTINUARÁ...

Cómo va? yo ya tengo más o menos planeada la historia pero si tienen una sugerencia, bienvenida!  
>Me gustaría saber en q país viven, si no es indiscreción (:<p>

besos a todos

P.D. Cero tiempo de corregir :3


	8. Geranio rojo

Gracias por contestar mi pregunta. Saludos a Venezuela, España, Argentina y a mis paisanos de México. Disfruten el capítulo!

P.D. Si Quinn Fabray me hubiera besado, yo tampoco aguantaría nueve meses jeje pero como dijo SexyPank los escritores tenemos q ser crueles, es para agregarle drama a la historia XD

* * *

><p>Lauren fue la última en cantar. Rachel estaba contenta con todas las presentaciones. Se sentía orgullosa de sus alumnos pero tenía que escoger una canción.<p>

R -Grandioso Lauren. Todos hicieron un gran trabajo. Son mi orgullo, chicos -les regaló una sonrisa  
>Mi -Hasta yo lo hice bien? Estaba muy nervioso<br>R -Si Mike. Lo hiciste fenomenal, que no te quede duda  
>Mi -Gracias -dijo un apenado Mike<br>R -Ahora llegó la hora de la verdad -puso cara de tensión -Repito, todas las canciones estuvieron grandiosas pero para propósitos de competencia creo que debemos elegir la de Mercedes  
>M -Si! -celebró la chica<br>R -Les parece bien que elijamos "Sin miedo a nada", entonces? -todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión de Rachel  
>T -Me encanta esa canción. Es hermosa -comentó Tina<br>R -Pues manos a la obra. Hay que empezar a ensayar desde ahora. Las regionales no están lejos  
>K -Si, a darle con todo<br>S -Vamos a patear traseros  
>R -La clase de hoy ya terminó. Para el viernes les tengo un encargo, deben escoger entre todos una canción. La canción que cantaran grupalmente en la competencia. Van a presentarmela<br>K -Fascinante  
>B -Si, adoro la idea -decía, mientras aplaudía feliz<br>R -Nos vemos chicos

Rachel quería pedirle a Quinn que se quedara, para hablar sobre lo que Inés le dijo, pero prefierio no decir nada. No quería pedírselo en frente de todos, en especial, en frente de la peliroja. Ya buscaría otro momento para aclarar las cosas.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel se topó con Quinn en el pasillo de la escuela. La rubia la saludó con la cabeza y la morena aprovechó para pedirle que hablaran.

R -Quinn, hola  
>Q -Hola<br>R -Cuando tengas tiempo, tenemos que hablar -Rachel trataba de que no sonara serio  
>Q -Pasa algo malo? -se preocupó<br>R -Sólo quiero platicar sobre algo  
>Q -Ok. Te veo después del descanso en el salón de canto? Tengo hora libre<br>R -Ok. Te espero -coqueteó Rachel, sin poder evitarlo, cosa que fascinó a Quinn -Adiós  
>Q -Adiós<p>

Al terminar el descanso, la rubia fue directamente al salón del coro. Rachel ya estaba ahí, sentada en una silla. Quinn se sentó a su lado.

Q -Qué sucede?  
>R -Seré directa -la miró a los ojos -Le contasté a alguien, lo que pasó... entre nosotras? -bajo la mirada<br>Q -Yo... -Quinn se puso un poco nerviosa, pues sabía que si lo había hecho -Lo lamento Rach -le dijo apenada  
>R -Estás loca? -la regañó -No debiste -le dijo ahora con voz comprensiva, mientras puso su mano sobre el brazo de la rubia<br>Q -Lo sé. Perdón, es que... es que estaba muy emocionada y como Britt y Santana saben que me gustas -el rojo apareció en las mejillas de la rubia -Se lo tenía que contar a alguien  
>R -Quinn -negó con la cabeza -Y qué dijeron?<br>Q -No te preocupes. Ellas no dirán nada, sabes que podemos confiar en ellas. Las conoces  
>R -Lo sé, pero e Inés? -Quinn la miró admirada<br>Q -Qué tiene Inés?  
>R -También se lo contaste, no? Estabas presumiendo tu conquista, no es cierto? -se alteró un poco<br>Q -Jamás le dije nada a ella -luego obligó a la morena a mirarla -Y tú, no eres una conquista. Me gustas para bien, lo entiendes? -la morena se perdió en esos bellos ojos  
>R -Te creo -dijo Rachel. Esos ojos le decían que Quinn hablaba con sinceridad<br>Q -Por qué piensas que Inés sabe? -preguntó, rompiendo el contacto visual  
>R -Ella misma me lo dijo<br>Q -No tengo idea de como se enteró, pero te juro que yo no le dije nada. Y estoy segura que ni Santana, ni Brittany hablaron  
>R -Lo sé. Confio en ellas<br>Q -Y qué te dijo?

Rachel tenía que decirle la verdad. La rubia estaba involucrada y debía estar al tanto de la situación. Y también era conveniente que Quinn supiera como era Inés a sus espaldas.

R -Ella no me quiere cerca de ti. Me pidió alejarme de ti  
>Q -Entiendo que yo le gusto, pero ella no puede pedirte eso<br>R -Debes saber que ella me dijo que tú le habías dicho sobre lo nuestro  
>Q -No puede creerlo -negó con la cabeza -Te mintió<br>R -Lo sé -le dijo, mirándola a los ojos, mostrandole que le creía  
>Q -Qué más te dijo? -la rubia la miraba tiernamente<br>R -_Dile que te amenazó_ -Creo que eso es todo  
>Q -Hablaré con ella<br>R -Lo consideras buena idea? -Rachel no quería causar líos  
>Q -No voy a pelearme con ella. Sólo quiero aclarar las cosas -la tranquilizó<br>R -De acuerdo  
>Q -Lamento haber hablado -se volvió a disculpar<br>R -Ya, olvídalo. Si te hace sentir mejor, yo se lo conté a mi mejor amigo -le guiñó un ojo a Quinn  
>Q -Ayuda un poco -le sonrió -Nos vemos luego<br>R -Adiós -Quinn se inclinó y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. La rubia salió de ahí, mientras Rachel sonreía como tonta, a la vez que se tocaba la mejilla.

Los chicos habían quedado de reunirse después de clases, en casa de Artie, para escoger la canción y comenzar a ensayar.

Sa -Yo creo que debe ser una canción movida -sugerió el rubio  
>B -Si, una donde podamos bailar -dijo la alta rubia, con una gran sonrisa<br>T -Es buena idea. Una canción que contraste con la balada del dueto -agregó Tina  
>Mi -Algo de Black Eyed Peas tal vez? -sugirió Mike<br>A -Michael Jackson, mejor -mencionó Artie  
>M -Mr. Jackson, yeah! -dijo Mercedes con emoción<br>Q -El Rey del Pop, perfecto!  
>S -Michael, de acuerdo. Cuál de él? -preguntó la latina<br>P -"Beat it" -gritó el chico del mohicano  
>Todos -Yeah!<p>

Todos adoraron la idea de cantar "Beat it". Rápidamente bajaron la pista de internet y se pusieron a cantar. Practicaron durante 3 horas, al terminar estaban cansados. Ordenaron unas pizzas. Comían y conversaban, se lo estaban pasando bien. Quinn vio su oportunidad de hablar con la peliroja.

Q -Inés  
>I -Si?<br>Q -Podemos hablar?  
>I -Claro -le sonrió<br>Q -Vamos afuera -Inés se emocionó y caminó rápido hacia la puerta. Una vez afuera, la rubia prosiguió -No quiero problemas contigo -le dijo seria. A Inés le cambió la cara  
>I -De qué hablas?<br>Q -Te respeto, respeto lo que sientes por mí. Por lo mismo, te pido que respetes lo que yo siento  
>I -Estamos hablando de Rachel? -le preguntó con enojo en su voz<br>Q -Si. No puedes pedirle que se aleje de mí. Ella no es la del problema, soy yo. A mi me gusta ella y yo soy la que no me alejaré de ella  
>I -Así que la niña te fue con el chisme? -Inés estaba ardiendo de enojo pero no quería mostrarlo<br>Q -Ella sólo lo mencionó porque tú -la señalo con el dedo -mentiste -la rubia estaba seria y a Inés le daba miedo haber perdido su amistad  
>I -No sé de qué hablas -se hizo a la desentendida<br>Q -Le dijiste que yo te conté del beso -la peliroja intentó hablar, pero Quinn la detuvó con un gesto de la mano -No sé como te enteraste y francamente no me interesa, pero espero que no vayas a decir nada. Puede volver a confiar en ti, no es así? -la miró fijamente  
>I -Ella no es buena para ti<br>Q -Yo decidiré lo que es bueno para mí. Vas a comportarte?  
>I -Si -bajo la cabeza -Lamento haberme portado así. Es sólo que me gustas mucho... no volverá a pasar<br>Q -Eso espero. Amigas? -relajó su rostro  
>I -Amigas -al ver el cambio en el rostro de Quinn, ella también se relajó<br>Q -Ahora vamos adentro, a seguir comiendo pizza -sonrió la rubia  
>I -Vamos -ambas entraron a la casa -<em>Quinn Fabray, será mía<em>

El jueves, en Glee club, los chicos le contaban a Rachel sobre la canción

A -Así que decidimos cantar "Beat it"  
>R -Me parece una muy buena elección. Pueden aprovechar la clase para practicar. Yo voy a tener que dejarles, tengo una cita -el rostro de Quinn quedó serio. Santana lo notó y quiso ayudar<br>S -Una cita, maestra?  
>R -Jeje con el doctor -aclaró, viendo directo a los ojos de Quinn. Quería asegurarse de que no mal interpretara lo dicho<br>Q -El doctor? Está enferma? -preguntó con una tierna preocupación. Santana rodeó los ojos e Inés respiró profundo para no dejar a los celos ganar  
>R -No, es sólo de rutina -le regaló una sonrisa, tranquilizándola<br>S -Ves, Fabray? La maestra no se está muriendo -bromeó Santana -sólo se muere por ti -le dijo en voz baja. Quinn le lanzó una mirada asesina. La latina sólo se rió  
>R -Pero se tienen que quedar a ensayar, eh? -les advirtió -Los veo mañana, chicos<p>

Los muchachos obedecieron y se quedaron practicando. Ya viernes, estaban más que listos para su interpretación.

R -Listos?  
>M -Listos<br>A -A darle!

Rachel se sentó para verlos. La música comenzó a sonar.

They told him don't you ever come around here...

Los versos principales, se los habían divido los varones, mientras que el coro lo cantaban las chias. La convinación se oía bonita. Britt y Mike agregaban algo extra con su baile.

...It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
>Just Beat It, Beat It<p>

Rachel se puso de pie y les aplaudió

R -Gua! Eso fue grandioso chicos  
>Sa -Gracias<br>M -Si, gracias  
>R -Se queda, esto presentaremos en las regionales -los chicos celebraron. Se chocaban las manos o se daban abrazos<p>

Desde ese momento, se pusieron a ensayar. Tenian que perfeccionar todo para la competencia. Rachel siguió convinando voces para escoger al dueto. Luego de hacerles cantar "Sin miedo a nada", optó por Mercedes y Sam. Ellos cantarían el dueto y la presentación grupal se quedaría como los chicos la habían creado.

Rachel y Quinn no podían evitar intercambiar miradas o sonreirse pero mantenían distancia. La rubia sabía que si se acercaba a Rachel, si se quedaban a solas o simplemente platicaban, podía perder el control y cometir una tontería. La morena pensaba lo mismo.

Inés veía esas miradas y sonrisas, quería hacerse la ciega pero no podía. Toda esa situación le molestaba pero trataba de cumplir su promesa de no decir nada. Quinn no parecía tener interés de ser algo más que su amiga pero no se rendia.

I -_Mientras no se acerque a ella, mientras sólo sean miradas y sonrisas no me meteré. Tengo que hacer algo para que Quinn se fije en mí, ya perdí un mes. Tengo ocho para lograrlo_

Llegó el día de las regionales. Rachel se encontraba en el camerino, esperando a que los chicos llegaran. Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

R -Adelante -Quinn entró a la habitación. A ambas se les iluminó el rostro al verse  
>Q -Hola<br>R -Hola  
>Q -Nadie más a llegado?<br>R -No, es temprano aún pero espero que lleguen -sonrió nerviosa  
>Q -Qué bueno. Me da chance de hacer algo -la morena tragó saliva<br>R -Qué, qué cosa? -tartamudeó  
>Q -Darte esto -la rubia había tenido su mano derecha detrás de su espalda, escondía una flor roja. Se la entregó a Rachel, quien se ruborizó<br>R -Gracias, pero sabes que no debiste  
>Q -Es sólo una flor. No creo que rompa ninguna regla. Es sólo una flor para desearle suerte a mi maestra, agradecerle por todo -decía, con voz inocente<br>R -Ok, gracias. Es hermosa -la olió -que flor es?  
>Q -Es un geranio<br>R -Y significa "gracias"? -le preguntó con una ceja alzada  
>Q -No, precisamente<br>R -Qué significa? -la miró espectante  
>Q -No te pudo decir -la rubia comenzó a quedar roja<br>R -Dime, por favor  
>Q -"No dejo de pensar en ti" -se perdieron en sus miradas -eso significa<br>R -Quinn...  
>Q -Pero es porque era la única flor disponible<br>R -Sólo había una flor en toda la florería? -las dos rieron  
>Q -La arranqué del jardín de mi mamá -se puso el dedo índice en los labios -pero shhh no le digas<br>R -A pues gracias por la molestia -fingió enojo  
>Q -Rach -dijo con dulzura -mi mamá tiene gran variedad de flores y esa la arranqué después de buscar en internet su significado -los ojos de la morena brillaron pero evitó sonreír<br>R -Si tu lo dices  
>Q -No me crees? -fingió indignación -no te vuelvo a regalar nada<br>R -Jaja ya pues, es broma. De verdad me gustó. Gracias, de nuevo -le dijo, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Quinn  
>Q -De nada -sus ojos, de nuevo se conectaron.<p>

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a inclinarse, pero un sonido las sacó del hechizo. Alguien había tocado la puerta. Se alejaron rápidamente. Las dos estaban ruborizadas y no se podían ni ver.

R -Pasa -logró decir -Mercedes y Kurt entraron  
>M -Hola<br>K -Hola -saludaron los chicos  
>Q -Hola<br>R -Qué tal? -dijeron, volviendo al color natural de sus mejillas

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>Muerte a Kurt y Mercedes?<br>Será que Inés ya se tranquilizó?  
>Ganaran las regionales?<p>

El significado de la flor, lo ví en Internet pero no estoy segura =P

Otra pregunta, quieren una novia como Rachel o como Quinn?  
>Yo estoy enamorada de Quinn, más bien de Dianna Agron :$ jiji<p>

P.D. Cero tiempo de corregir :3


	9. Regionales

Hola a todos! Aquí va otro... Ojalá les guste

* * *

><p>Los demás chicos del Glee club fueron llegando. Ya estaban todos listos, esperando en el camerino. Se encontraban nerviosos, pero a la vez, emocionados. Siempre ganaban pero no podían dar nada por sentado. Tenían que concentrarse y poner su mejor esfuerzo.<p>

R -Ustedes pueden hacerlo. Son muy talentosos y hemos trabajado mucho -alentaba Rachel a sus alumnos -Quiero que sepan que pase lo que pase, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes. Los quiero chicos -todos se conmovieron pero burlaron con un "aw"  
>L -Que tierna maestra<br>S -Nosotras también la queremos, verdad Quinn? -susurró esto último, mientras le daba un codazo a Quinn quien sólo la miro seria  
>B -Un hurra por miss Berry -alentó Britt -Hip, hip<br>Todos -Hurra!  
>B -Hip, hip<br>Todos -Hurra!

Su turno llegó. Sam y Mercedes salieron primero para cantar el dueto. Los demás esperaban detrás del telón.

Sa - **Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas, mi vida,  
>Me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas<br>Más me callo y te marchas,  
>Mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día<br>De no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar  
>Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas. Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar? <strong>

Sam cantó el primero verso. Rachel buscó los ojos de Quinn. Sus miradas se cruzaron. La morena recordó porque había escogido esa canción, no fue solamente por la grandiosa interpretación de Mercedes, fue por la hermosa canción. Esa letra que decía todo lo que ella no podía.

M - **Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
>Me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte<br>Acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca  
>Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,<br>Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
>Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,<br>Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior**

A Quinn siempre le había gustado esa canción, pero ahora tenía todo un nuevo significado. Esa canción decía muchas cosas que estaban en su corazón. Durante toda la interpretación, ella y Rachel habían estado intercambiando miradas. A veces, una miraba para otro lado sonrojada pero otras veces, mantenían la mirada; deciéndose todo con los ojos.

Ambos - **Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo piensas,  
>Abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,<br>Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba  
>Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios<br>Y ver en tu rostro cada día  
>Crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar,dejar todo surgir,<br>Apartando el miedo a sufrir**

Quinn volvió a mirar a la morena. La morena pronto la miró también y estaba vez, la rubia le sonrió. La morena devolvió el gesto. Santana ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y ya le había dicho a Britt, para que tambíen lo viera. Otra que también notó lo que sucedía, era Inés. La peliroja quería que la canción termina pronto. Consideraba que la actitud de Rachel era irresponsable e inmadura, ya había decidido que esa noche, invitaría a Quinn a una cita.

M - **Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente,** **  
>Me muero por intrigarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,<strong> **  
>Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte,<strong> **  
>Que mas dará lo que digan que mas dará lo que piensen<strong> **  
>Si estoy loca es cosa mía <strong> **  
>Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,<br>Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol**

Rachel había "cantado" ese verso, moviendo los labios, sin dejar salir la voz. Quiso mirar a Quinn para darle a entender que eso iba para ella pero vio que Inés estaba platicando con ella. Los celos aparecieron pero trató de tranquilizarse.

La peliroja había caminado hacia Quinn, con una escusa sobre la canción que estaban a punto de cantar, sólo para distraerla de las miradas que estaba intercambiando con Rachel.

Ambos -** Me muero por conocerte, Saber que es lo piensas,**  
><strong>Abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, <strong>  
><strong>Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba <strong>  
><strong>Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios Y ver en tu rostro cada día <strong>  
><strong>Crecer esa semilla, Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,<strong>  
><strong>Apartando el miedo a sufrir<strong>

La pareja terminó de cantar. El dueto había sido excelente. La química entre ambos lo hizo aún mejor y con esas voces complementándose habían sido un éxito. La música de "Beat it" comenzó y los demás fueron saliendo a cantar.

**Just beat iy, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin´how funky strong is your fighter  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<br>Just beat it, beat it, beat it** -cantaban los chicos.

Bailaban y le estaban poniendo mucha energía. El público ya se había puesto de pie para bailar.

**Beat it, beat it, beat it**

Finalizaron su presentación. La gente les aplaudía, echaba porras y les chiflaba. Se fueron a camerinos para esperar los resultados. Después de unos, angustiantes, 20 minutos, les avisaron que podía salir a escuchar los resultados.

Estaban bastante nerviosos, parados sobre el escenario, junto con los demás equipos. Una señora de cabello oscuro y vestida de negro tenía los sobres en su poder.

-El tercer lugar es para... Super voces. El segundo lugar va para... Galaxy voice. Y el primerísimo lugar es para... New Directions!

Al escuchar el nombre de su equipo, los del Glee club comenzaron a brincar, bailar y gritar de felicidad. Se encontraban muy contentos. Intercambiaron abrazos. Inés aprovechó para abrazar a Quinn y puso empeño para que el abrazo durara bastante. A Quinn no le molestaba la chica de cabello rojo, pues era su amiga, pero cuando veía que ésta se pasaba de la raya, ponía límites. La rubia le hizo una seña a Santana, quien entendió y fue a rescatarla.

S -Ven aquí rubia -le dijo a su amiga, abriendo los brazos. Quinn se soltó del abrazo en el que se encontraba y abrazó a la latina  
>Q -Gracias -le susurró, mientras se abrazaban<br>S -Me la debes Quinn miro a Rachel. Se separó de Santana y se dispuso a abrazar a la morena. No sabía si era lo correcto pero tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.  
>Q -Felicidades maestra. Lo logró -dijo, regalándole una bella sonrisa<br>R -Ustedes lo lograron -aclaró  
>Q -No sin su ayuda<br>R -Gracias

La rubia abrió los brazos y con la mirada, le pidió a Rachel que la abrazara. A la morena se le salió una pequeña sonrisa. Abrazó a Quinn y se quedaron así por varios segundos. La joven de ojos avellana olió el cabello chocolate de su maestra, quien se dio cuenta y se sonrojó.

P -Creo que debemos salir a celebrar -gritó Puck. Las chicas rompieron el abrazo  
>B -Si, si. Fiesta!<br>T -Vamos a cenar a algún lado  
>L -Vamos!<p>

Todos los miembros del Glee club, incluyendo a Rachel terminaron en un restaurante cercano. Todos estaban muy animados. Hacían relajo, contaban chistes y anécdotas. Comían y reían. Quinn se levantó para ir al baño.

I -_Ésta es mi oportunidad _

Inés se puso de pie. Se dirigió a los baños y esperó a que Quinn saliera. La rubia salió del sanitario y se la topó, creyó que iba a entrar al baño pero no fue así.

I -Podemos hablar?  
>Q -Si. Qué pasa?<br>I -Yo sé que platicamos de esto una vez, pero creo que todo puede cambiar con el tiempo, no? -la rubia la miró un poco confundida  
>Q -Explícate mejor, por favor<br>I -Ya sé que yo no te gusto como tú a mí, pero quiero pedirte que aceptes salir conmigo a una cita -Quinn se sorprendió  
>Q -Yo... yo no sé que decir<br>I -Di que sí -Inés tenía ojos suplicantes  
>Q -Es que no creo que sea buena idea. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones -hablaba con mucha delicadeza<br>I -Una oportunidad, es todo lo que te pido. Qué tienes que perder? Sales conmigo y ves que tal. Si no te gusta está bien, pero que tal si te das cuenta que te gusta  
>Q -<em>Qué hago? Tengo claro que quiero a Rach, pero no tengo nada con ella y esta pobre chica me está pidiendo una oportunidad. Tiene razón, qué podría perder? Suerte y con esto, me deja tranquila<em>  
>I -Qué dices?<br>Q -De acuerdo -a la peliroja se le iluminó la cara. Pegó un brinco de alegría y abrazó a Quinn  
>I -Gracias, gracias -repetía<br>Q -De nada -Se soltó del abrazo, delicadamente -Pero sólo es una cita, eh? No quiero que te ilusiones y luego te lastime  
>I -Por eso me gustas tanto, eres un sol -la rubia se sonrojó ante el cumplido. Ambas volvieron a la mesa<p>

Los muchachos siguieron festejando un rato más, luego cada quien se fue a casa. Rachel llegó a casa. Estaba tan contenta de que sus muchachos ganaran. Se acostó en su cama y recordó el día. Cuando recordó el abrazo con Quinn, su rostro se iluminó. Luego quedó seria, pues recordó algo más.

R -_Estoy segura que Inés fue trás Quinn. Por qué habrán tardado tanto? Por qué Inés estaba tan sonriente? Cielos Rachel! déjalo, Quinn tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera. Tú y ella no son nada. Nada!_

La morena tardó en dormir, pero lo logró. Quinn e Inés quedaron para el fin de semana. Quinn, como toda una dama, pasó por Inés a su casa. La peliroja no lo podía creer, estaba saliendo con la mujer de sus sueños, mientras la rubia sólo se concentraba en que la pasaran bien.

Fue una cita normal. La rubia la llevó al cine, luego a cenar. No había sido una mala cita, pero a Quinn le quedó más que claro que sólo la quería como amiga, pues a pesar de haber tenido una bonita tarde y haberse divertido, no sentía ninguna de las cosas que sentía por Rachel.

Quinn la llevó a casa. Le abrió la puerta del auto y la acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa.

I -Eres toda un caballero. Te lo han dicho?  
>Q -En realidad, no. Buenas noches<br>I -Adiós Quinn, fue grandioso -dijo sinceramente  
>Q -Yo también me divertí -la peliroja se emocionó y se lanzó por un beso pero Quinn puso la mejilla -Me divertí, pero como te diviertes con una amiga que es a todo dar y que quieres mucho. Lo lamento pero así es como te veo -Quinn trataba de hablar lo más dulce posible<br>I -Comprendo. Ojalá miss Berry no existiera, tal vez así yo tendría un chance -dio un suspiro -Como sea, gracias por hoy -dijo de corazón -será un bello recuerdo  
>Q -Seguiremos siendo amigas? -Quinn se sentía mal<br>I -Claro -se dieron un abrazo y la peliroja entró a su casa. La rubia lanzó una sonrisa triste a la puerta. Ella no quería que nadie sufriera por su culpa.

Era jueves. Santana y Quinn estaban en el salón de canto. Era temprano, así que los demás aún no llegaban.

S -Y qué tal estuvo la cita con la acosadora? -preguntó con sarcasmo  
>Q -No estuvo mal, supongo -se encongió los hombros<br>S -Qué! Escuché bien? Será acaso que ella te gusta  
>Q -Claro que no. Sólo digo que no fue desagradable, me divertí pero eso es todo<br>S -Entonces no volveran a salir?  
>Q -No. Le volví a aclarar que sólo la quiero como amiga<br>S -Mmm -dijo la latina, volteando los ojos hacia arriba -Ésa, es bien terca. Jamás va a entender  
>Q -Pues tiene qué<p>

R -Tiene que? -Escuchó la rubia a sus espaldas. Sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz y se paralizó. Qué tanto había escuchado Rachel, se preguntó.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>Me temo que Inés no morirá en un futuro cercano. Es la antagonista y es necesaria para el drama<br>Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios. Me da gusto saber que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar

P.D. Cero tiempo de corregir :3


	10. Cosquillas

Les dejo otro. Es más corto que los demás pero espero lo disfruten igual.

* * *

><p>Santana y Quinn estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia, pero la latina pronto sacó el tema de la cita.<p>

S -Y qué tal estuvo la cita con la acosadora?

Y como sin el destino estuviera interviniendo, Rachel entró en ese momento al salón. La morena se paralizó al escuchar la pregunta. Santana la miró. Pensó en avisar a Quinn y cambiar el tema pero el rostro de la morena la hizo continuar, quería saber que iba a hacer su maestra al escuchar eso. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro. Las miradas de Santana y Rachel se cruzaron, ésta última, sin quererlo, la miro cómplice; dándole a entender que no diga nada y continúe.

Q -No estuvo mal, supongo  
>A Rachel le dolió el estómago. Cómo era posibel que Su Quinn hubiera salido con alguien más y que aparte le haya gustado. Santana se sorprendió con la respuesta, pero notó que Quinn no estaba muy convencida y antes de que hubiera un mal entendido, quiso aclarar las cosas.<p>

S -Qué! Escuché bien? Será acaso que ella te gusta

La latina quería ver la reacción de Rachel, pero temía que Quinn contestara una tontería y arruinara las cosas con su maestra. La morena, por su parte, esperaba espectante y nerviosa la respuesta.

R -_Di que no, di que no _  
>Q -Claro que no. Sólo digo que no fue desagradable, me divertí pero eso es todo<p>

Rachel no sabía como tomar esa respuesta. Si como algo bueno o algo malo.

S -Entonces no volveran a salir? -se aseguró Santana. La morena volvió a sudar, esperando la respuesta  
>Q -No. Le volví a aclarar que sólo la quiero como amiga -Rachel respiró aliviada. Santana sonrió<br>S -Mmm -dijo la latina, volteando los ojos hacia arriba -Ésa, es bien terca. Jamás va a entender  
>Q -Pues tiene qué<p>

Rachel estaba conforme con las respuestas, pero se sentía un poco traicionada. Si bien, ella no tenía una relación con la rubia, ésta le había dicho que la quería. Por qué salia con otras personas? La morena se dio cuenta que, en realidad, no tenia derecho a reclamarle nada. Decidió hablar para que Quinn notara su presencia y tal vez pedir una explicación, aunque no tuviera porqué pedírsela.

R -Tiene que? -preguntó, como si fuera algo sin importancia

Quinn se giró para mirarla. Se encontró con esos ojos chocolate, que sin su dueña desearlo, le pedían un explicación a la rubia. Quinn tragó saliva, estaba nerviosa; no quería que Rachel se enojara con ella. Aunque técnicamente no tendría porqué.

Q -Hola Rach -dijo con dificultad  
>R -Hola chicas<br>S -Hola mis Berry -Santana se puso de pie -antes de que comience la clase, iré al baño -mintió para dejarlas solas.

A Quinn le cayó el veinte de que la latina ya había visto a Rachell llegar y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Santana sólo se encogió los hombros.

R -Así que tuviste una cita? -quiso sonar natural. Quinn comenzó a sudar frío  
>Q -Aja -dijo sin poder mirar a su maestra<br>R -Con quién? ... si se puede saber -la morena tenía sus sospechas pero no había escuchado ningún nombre, más que el de acosadora  
>Q -Inés -dijo con un hilo de voz<br>R -_Lo sabía_ -Ah, y cómo estuvo? -_pero si ya lo escuchaste_  
>Q -Bien<br>R -Bien? Osea que te gustó? -la morena dejó salir un tono de reclamo. Quinn se dio cuenta y decidió jugar un poco. Tomó seguridad y al fin, la miró.  
>Q -Eso creo -jugó -no lo sé<br>R -Ah, si te gusta esa niña? -se indignó  
>Q -Es bonita -seguía jugando, utilizaba un tono irónico. Rachel captó el juego y quiso jugar también.<br>R -Más que yo? -alzó su ceja y se acercó un poco a la rubia  
>Q -No -dijo con toda seguridad, mirándola a los ojos<br>R -Y entonces, por qué saliste con ella?  
>Q -Porque no te puedo invitar a ti -Rach se emocionó, sin dejarlo ver -Además ella me invitó y no quise ser grosera. Qué tenía que perder?<br>R -Osea que saldrás con todas las personas que te lo pidan? -dijo con sarcasmo  
>Q -Que linda te ves cuando estás celosa -soltó la rubia. Rachel quedó seria pero estaba sonrojada<br>R -Yo, yo no estoy celosa -titubió  
>Q -No te preocupes, eres la única para mí -Quinn rozó con su mano, la mejilla de su maestra<br>R -Qu, Qui, Quinn -la morena estaba sudando, el roce la había dejado queriendo más -detente -logró decir  
>Q -No estoy haciendo nada -se desentendió<br>R -La clase ya va a comenzar, hablamos luego  
>Q -Aún faltan 15 minutos<br>R -La verdad es que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada -bajo la mirada. Quinn la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo mirarla  
>Q -Técnicamente no, pero me encanta que lo hagas. Saber que te pusiste celosa me hace feliz y te repito, tú eres la única para mí -Rachel se derritió con esas palabras, y esa mirada avellana<br>R -Ya no saldrás con ella, verdad? -preguntó tímidamente, no quería que sonara como una orden  
>Q -Lo prometo. Es más, no saldré con nadie hasta nuestra cita<br>R -No, no puedes. Falta demasiado  
>Q -Y yo esperaré<br>R -Tonta  
>Q -Tonta? Ah si? -la rubia alzó la ceja derecha. Quinn comenzó a hacerle cosquilla en la panza y costados.<br>R -No, no jaja ya basta jaja  
>Q -Retráctate<br>R -Jamás! -la retó. Las cosquillas siguieron

-Qué está pasando aquí? -gritó una voz femenina.

Ambas brincaron del susto. Se apartaron y voltearon a ver hacia la puerta

-Señorita Berry, qué sucede aquí?  
>R -Directora Johnson -saludó, completamente roja. Respirando agitada<br>D -Señorita Fabray -miró intensamente a Quinn  
>Q -Directora -también saludó, sin poder verla a los ojos<br>D -Déjeme hablar con su maestra un momento  
>Q -Si, si claro -la rubia no estaba segura de dejar sola a Rachel. La miró y la morena indicó con la mirada que estaba bien. Quinn salió del salón pero se pegó a la puerta para tratar de oír algo.<br>D -Rachel, me quieres explicar lo que acabo de ver -la directora estaba seria  
>R -Qué vio? -Rach no estaba segura de que vio Johnson, o peor, que escuchó<br>D -Esa niña y usted estaban muy entretenidas, no? -habló con ironía  
>R -Yo, yo -las palabras no salían de su gargamta<br>D -Esto es clase de canto o de cosquillas? -La morena respiró, al parecer eso era lo único que la directora había visto  
>R -Lo lamento directora Johnson. Usted sabe que me llevo muy bien con mis alumnos del Glee club, sólo jugábamos<br>D -Pues no se lleve tan bien con ellos -su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo -espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Los maestros no pueden tener contacto físico con sus estudiantes. Lo sabes -sentenció con voz dura  
>R -Si, si. Lo sé<br>D -Espero no tener que llegar a medidas extremas  
>R -Qué dice?<br>D -Si la vuelvo a ver, así de cariñosa, con algún estudiante. Tendré que despedirla -Quinn que escuchaba, se tensó. Lo que no quería, había sucedido; había metido en problemas a Rachel  
>R -Si directora<p>

Rachel se sorprendió, pues en vez de sentir temor al despido, su cabeza y corazón le decían que valía la pena, con tal de estar con Quinn.

D -Y al alumno o alumna -enfatizó la última palabra -lo expulsaré -dijo mirando fijamente a Rachel  
>R -Bien -dijo, sin ánimo en la voz<p>

Que hubiera la posibilidad de que Quinn fuera expulsada, si preocupó a Rachel. No le importaba si la despedían pero que la rubia tuviera que volver a cursar el último año, por su culpa, era algo que no podía tolerar.

D -Ya quedamos Berry. No quiero perder a una profesora como tú -suavizó la voz  
>R -Si, no se preocupe.<br>D -Hasta luego

Johnson salió del salón. Quinn se escondió para no ser vista y luego entró rápidamente al salón.

Q -Estás bien? -la miro con preocupación. Rachel la ignoró, dándole la espalda -Rach?

La morena no le contestó. Quinn iba a volver a intentarlo, cuando todos los miembros del coro comenzaron a llegar. La clase inició. Durante todo el tiempo, Rachel ignoró por completo a Quinn, ni siquiera la miraba. La rubia estaba desesperaba, la buscaba con la mirada y nada. Intentó hablarle, le hizo una pregunta tonta sobre canto, pero Rach no respondió a su pregunta. Quinn se resignó, entendió a la morena, sabía que para ella no debería ser fácil la situación; haber sido regañada y amenazada por su jefa. La chica de ojos avellana, respiró profundo.

Q -_Volvimos al inico_-pensó con tristeza

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>Cómo ve? Las cosas se complican, no? ¬¬<p>

Yo sé que ya quieren Faberry acción, pero tienen que ser pacientes... Top secret: (baile Faberry, proximamente y posible beso) pero shhhh no le digan a nadie jeje

Ya comenzaré a ir a clases, así que si tardo en actualizar... no vayan a creer q los abandoné, sólo significará que los maestros son crueles y dejan muchas tarea XD  
>Pero prometo hacer todo lo posible para seguir actualizando regularmente o al menos publicar capítulos cortos pero seguidos<p>

Como siempre GRACIAS por sus comentarios y sugerencias

P.D. Cero tiempo de corregir :3

Besos!


	11. El pasillo

Perdon por no haber actualizado, pero es q mi internet murió.  
>Gracias por los comentarios! (:<p>

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos semanas sin avance. Rachel estaba más que distante con Quinn; incluso los chicos del coro notaron que había algo raro en el comportamiento de su maestra para con Quinn. Santana y Britt sabían lo que la rubia les había contado. La latina se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a su amiga; alguna que otra vez pensó en hablar seriamente con Rachel o de plano agarrarla a golpes para que recapacitara.<p>

Quinn por su parte estaba muy triste, al borde de la depresión. Hubiera caído en ella, de no ser por sus amigos que le levantaban el ánimo, en especial Britt y Santana. A la rubia no le gustaba nada la situación pero entendía que las cosas debian ser así, entendía que Rachel no quisiera perder su trabajo por algo sin importancia; una aventura.

Q -La comprendo, sabes? Su trabajo es importante y no lo va a arriesgar por mí -decía con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada  
>S -<em>Maldita miss Berry<em> -Me choca que estés así. Deja de estar triste y haz algo -la regañó -No creo que ella lo haga por su trabajo. Por supuesto que le importa, pero a leguas se nota que tú le importas más  
>B -Es cierto. 100% verdad -Britt parecía distraida, jugando con su pato de peluche, pero estaba esuchando atentamente<br>Q -Tú crees? -en sus ojos había esperanza  
>S -Claro que si. Por lo que nos contaste, la directora también amenazó con sacarte a ti, no?<br>Q -Si -bajo la cabeza, recordando el episodio  
>S -Ahí está. Miss Berry sólo te está protegiendo. Incluso a costa de su felicidad... de la felicidad de ambas<br>Q -Cómo deseo que eso sea verdad  
>S -Te digo que si. No seas terca. Y sabes qué? Te ordeno que hables con ella<br>Q -Pero, pero si tu fuiste la que me dijo que dejara de andar de rogona. Por eso hace una semana que ya ni trato que me hable -la rubia tenía rostro de confución  
>S -Aclaren las cosas, pero no se la pongas fácil. Hazle ver que estás dolida, no quiero que caigas a sus pies. Muestra dignidad<br>B -Si, muestra dignidad -repitió, en el tono de su novia  
>Q -Bien. Lo haré. Deséenme suerte<br>B -Suerte!

Quinn fue a la escuela. Tenía un propósito definido, hablar con Rachel. Busco la oportunidad perfecta. El destino parecía no querer ayudarla porque no encontraba a la morena y cuando lo hacía, ésta no estaba sola.

La rubia parecía haberlo dejado por ese día. Lo intentaría mañana. Pero de pronto, ahí estaba Rachel, caminando por el pasillo. Parecía que todos los demás humanos hubieran dejado de existir, porque no había nadie en los pasillos. Solamente estaban ellas dos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y apesar de que las últimas dos semanas, la morena había perfeccionado su técnica de evadir rápidamente esos ojos y mirar hacia otro lado, esta vez no pudo.

Quinn se acercó lentamente a ella, tenía miedo de que huyera. Aunque pensándolo con más lógica, al caminar lento, le daba más oportunidad de hacerlo. Rachel se quedó clavada al piso, esperando. Quinn llegó a su altura y la morena le sonrió, por primera vez en catorce días.

R -Hola Quinn. Puedo ayudarte en algo? -la rubia se sorprendió  
>Q -Necesitamos hablar<br>R -Por supuesto  
>Q -Quiero saber porque tienes esa actitud fría para conmigo. Creo saberlo, pero quiero oírlo de tus labios<br>R -Mis labios te quieren decir otra cosa -dijo coquetamente, para luego morderse el labio inferior. Quinn sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo.  
>Q -Có...? la rubia no pudo terminar su pregunta pues los labios de la morena se lo impidieron.<p>

Quinn logró reaccionar al beso y puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Rachel. La morena puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Quinn y la empujó contras los casilleros. El beso se estaba intensificando. Quinn fue bajando lentamente sus manos hacia el trasero de su maestra, iba a tocarlo cuando Rachel tomó sus manos y separándose de ella, negó con la cabeza.

R -No, no. Aquí no

Rachel la volvió a besar. Quinn colocó sus manos en el rostro de la morena. Su lenguas se encontraron de nuevo, hasta que el aire se les acabó. Se separaron, no sin que antes Rachel mordiera el labio de la rubia. Este gesto, enloqueció a Quinn.

R -Quinn  
>Q -Mmm -logró murmurar, con los ojos cerrados<br>R -Quinn? -la rubia abrió los ojos -Hello? Tierra llamando a Quinn  
>Q -Qué pasó?<br>R -Te pregunté en qué te podía ayudar y luego te perdiste en el espacio -le dijo la morena, aguantándose la risa  
>Q -<em>Todo ha sido un sueño? Maldición, se sintió tan real... tan delicioso<em> -la rubia tocó sus labios, podía jurar que aún sentía el calor de Rachel -Lo siento, yo quería... quiero -se corrigió -hablar contigo  
>R -Si, dime<br>Q -_Que amable esta hoy_

Lo que Quinn no sabía era que la morena ya había tenido una conversación con Jessie y éste, como siempre, la hizo entrar en razón. La había convencido de arreglar y aclarar las cosas con Quinn.

Q -Quiero saber porque has estado tan fría conmigo. Creo saberlo pero quiero oírlo de tus labios -_Que Dejá Vú, jeje. Ojalá se cumpliera mi sueño_  
>R -Yo lo siento tanto, Quinn -bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar nerviosa con sus manos -Sé que tú no tienes la culpa y que no he actuado nada profesional, desde que te conocí. Que si me paso de amable y doy lugar a cosas -se sonrojó -que si soy una maldita y te ignoro por completo. Sé que este viene y va no es sano para ninguna de las dos y también sé que no te lo mereces -habló casi sin respirar. La rubia la escuchaba atenta<br>Q -Por qué no buscamos un punto intermedio? -la miro comprensiva  
>R -No sé si lo pueda hacer<br>Q -Habrá que intentarlo. Cuando me ignoras, me matas. No tienes idea de lo que duele  
>R -Cuanto lo siento -la miro apenada<br>Q -Prefiero que seas sólo mi maestra y me trates como a todos los demás, pero por favor no me trates así -en sus ojos comenzaban a formarse las lágrimas -Prometo no volver a intentar algo contigo, prometo no volver a quedarme a solas contigo, prometo no volver a...a, a besarte -ambas se sonrojaron -prometo, lo que quieras que prometa -Rachel parecía desepcionada  
>R -No volver a besarme? -susurró, mirando el suelo<br>Q -Bueno, hasta que tú me lo pidas -le sonrió y la morena le devolvió la sonrisa -Recuerda que aún tengo otra promesa por cumplir. Y falta menos para el fin de curso -a la morena se le formó una sonrisa  
>R -Entonces hasta entonces, nada de nada. Es un trato? -Rachel le tendió la mano<br>Q -Trato -estrecharon la mano y una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos  
>R -<em>Esto va a ser muy difícil<em>  
>Q -<em>Serán unos meses muy largos<em>

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>Jaja se emocionaron? Lo siento, tenía q hacerlo. I'm evil Muajaja ;)<p>

Disculpen q el capítulo sea tan corto, pero la tarea no me ha dejado escribir mucho. Tranquilos, poco a poco nos vamos acercando a nuestro destino jeje 3 o 4 capítulos para Faberry Love (if you know what I mean) cjs*

Saludos!

P.D. Cero tiempo de corregir :3

Lo sé Lubov, Dianna es, es... Me encanta! jeje


	12. La disco

Disfruten!

* * *

><p>El Glee club comenzaba a prepararse para las estatales. Se encontraban en el salón, discutiendo sobre que canciones cantarían.<p>

K –Creo que debemos cantar un musical, con disfraz y toda la cosa –decía, mientras hacía gestos con las manos  
>P –Guácala –hizo una mueca -Yo digo que algo de rock o heavy metal –comentó, mientras hacía una señal de rock con la mano<br>Sa –Si, nosotros todos roqueros y las chicas en cuero  
>S –Cállate rubio. Eres un pervertido –lo regañó Santana<br>S –Sólo decía –el chico rubio se había apenado  
>B –Qué tal una canción de Disney? –sonrió Britt<br>T –Algo de pop –expresó Tina  
>Mi –Lo que sea, donde pueda bailar<br>M –Tiene que ser algo que deslumbre a los jueces –agregó Mercedes  
>A –O que los haga sentir empatía por nosotros<p>

La discusión se alargó un poco más.

R –Basta, alto chicos! –silenció Rachel, cuando todos comenzaron a gritar sus ideas sin escuchar a nadie –Hay que llegar a un acuerdo  
>Q –Yo considero que debemos seguir con la fórmula de la canción lenta primero y luego una movida<br>B –Si!  
>R –Para el dueto había pensado en Santana y Puck –Puck le guiñó un ojo a la latina y ésta rodó los ojos –Así que ustedes escojan la canción<br>S –Nada cursi Puckerman! –amenazó con el dedo  
>P –Rock!<br>B –Algo lento, recuerdan. Canten Disney, porfa –le hacía ojitos a su novia  
>S –Está bien –suspiró –Ya que<br>P –Hey! Yo también decido  
>S –Será de Disney y se acabó –lo amenazó con la mirada y el chico del mohicano se calló<br>B –Yeah! –Britt aplaudió y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Santana  
>R –Cuál será?<br>S –_Que no sea nada cursi, que no sea nada cursi_ –rogaba Santana  
>B –Bueno –puso cara de reflexión –basada en lo que dijo Artie sobre la 'empata tu tía' –todos aguantaron la risa -y que debe ser lenta y cantada por dos personas. Considero una buena opción, la canción "What dreams are made of" de la película Lizzie McGuire –habló con suma seriedad –sólo la parte lenta en la que cantan Paolo e Isabella<br>S –Es empatía, cariño –le susurró, una vez que dejó de hablar  
>B –Como sea –se encogió de hombros<br>R –Pero esa canción es muy corta, 2 min máximo  
>B –Suficientes para que mi Santi muestre su talento. No quiero que esté mucho tiempo con Puckerman –la latina sonrió al escucharla<br>R –Bien, bien. Y para el número grupal? –Quinn alzó la mano  
>Q –Quiero sugerir que cantemos "Empire state of mind" porque las nacionales serán en New York y sería una forma de invocar el triunfo<br>M –Disculpa Quinn, pero creo que sería un cliché  
>Q –También lo pensé –bajó la mirada<br>K –En realidad creo que es buena idea  
>T –Si, es una música movida… bailable –miró a su novio<br>K –Cliché sería si la cantáramos ya estando en New York. Yo voto por esa opción –le guiñó un ojo a Quinn  
>I –Yo igual –le sonrió a la rubia<br>P –Yo también  
>L –Y yo<br>Sa –Yo también  
>B –Nosotras también, verdad Santi?<br>S –Si  
>R –Decidido. Esas serán nuestras canciones. Terminamos por hoy chicos, el martes comenzaremos a ensayar. Buen fin de semana<br>Todos: Igualmente maestra

Los chicos empezaron a ensayar el martes, pero para que no se fastidiaran, Rachel les dijo que ensayarían sólo jueves y viernes y que los martes serían de ocio, de cantar lo que quisieran.

Los días fueron pasando, así las semanas. Rachel y Quinn tenían una relación civilizada, pero seguían con su acuerdo. Sus conversaciones eran profesionales y nunca se quedaban a solas.

S –Cómo van las cosas con Miss Berry? –preguntó la latina, en un intento por no quedarse dormida viendo, por novena vez, Pocahontas

Brittany y Quinn habían ido a casa de Santana a ver una película. La latina y la rubia querían ver una de terror, pero Britt no las dejó. En lugar de una de miedo, Britt había puesto Pocahontas.

Q –Bien, supongo –se encogió los hombros  
>S –Pero podrían estar mejor, no?<br>Q –Si, pero sólo tengo que esperar. Ser paciente –dio un profundo suspiro  
>S –A ver cuánto duras<br>Q –Cómo tú comprenderás –alzó su ceja  
>S –Qué?<br>Q –Ya quieres que la película termine, para poder estar con Britt  
>S –Tonta!<br>Q –Pero con toda la razón –sonrió  
>S –Por lo menos podré estar con ella en unos minutos. A ti, te faltan meses<br>Q –Y muchas duchas con agua fría –dijo bajito, pero la latina escuchó y se rió  
>S –Jaja pobre de ti Fabray<br>B –Shhh dejen de hablar  
>Q –Perdón<p>

La película terminó. Quinn se despidió de sus amigas y partió a casa.

S –Entonces, tienes sueño? –le preguntó con voz sugerente a su novia  
>B –No, vemos otra? –preguntó inocente<br>S –Tengo una idea mejor –la latina la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a ella  
>B –Oh –Britt alzó la ceja, entendiendo el mensaje –Si, definitivamente es una idea mejor que la mía –le dijo, para luego depositar un beso sobre los labios de Santana.<p>

El besó se fue intensificando, dando paso a caricias y más. Las chicas tuvieron una noche llena de pasión.

El tiempo pasó y las estatales llegaron. Los chicos estaban ansiosos y nerviosos. Quinn le deseó suerte a Santana por el dueto, luego fue con Rachel.

Q –Nerviosa?  
>R –Bastante, pero tengo mucha confianza en ustedes<br>Q –Lo haremos bien, ya verás –le guiño un ojo  
>R –Lo sé –le sonrió<br>Q –Bueno, me voy con los demás –la rubia se dio la media vuelta  
>R –Espera –Quinn volvió a mirarla<br>Q –Si?  
>R –No me deseas suerte esta vez?<br>Q –Suerte –dijo lo más seco que pudo y se dispuso a irse de nuevo. No quería caer en lo mismo, otra vez  
>R –La otra vez hasta una flor me diste –habló bajito<br>Q –No hagas esto, por favor. Este tiempo ha sido difícil para mí y soportar otros cinco meses… ya es bastante complicado  
>R –También es difícil para mí –confesó la morena<br>Q –Dejémoslo así. Tengo que irme  
>R –Bien –la rubia comenzó a alejarse, pero se giró y miró a Rachel a los ojos<br>Q –Suerte –dijo, con más sinceridad esta vez. Se volteó y se fue. La morena sonrió

El anunciador presentó al Glee club. Santana y Puck salieron a cantar.

P -**Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
><strong>S -**I could almost kiss the stars for shinning so bright**  
>P -<strong>When I see you smiling I go oh oh oh<br>**S -**I would never want to miss this**  
>P -<strong>In my heart I know what this is<strong>  
>S -<strong>This is what dreams are made of<strong>  
>P -<strong>This is what dreams are made of<strong>  
>Ambos -<strong>I've got somewhere I belong,<br>I've got somebody to love  
>This is what dreams are made of<strong>

El cambio de música llegó. Los demás comenzaron a salir.

**Yeah, Yeah, I'ma up at Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca, right next to DeNiro…**

Artie, Puck y Sam se encargaron de la parte de rap, Mercedes, Quinn y Santana del coro. Todos bailaban al ritmo de la música. Rachel miraba orgullosa a sus alumnos, pero cuando Quinn comenzó a bailar, sus ojos se perdieron en su cuerpo. Observaba cada movimiento de la rubia, como movía sus caderas. La morena se mordió el labio y se obligó a mirar a otro lado.

…**Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,**

**There's nothing you can't do,**

**Now you're in New York,**

**these streets will make you feel brand new,**

**the lights will inspire you,**

**let's hear it for New York, New York, New York **

Finalizaron el número, ante los aplausos y gritos del público. Los muchachos corrieron con Rachel.

R –Excelente chicos! –dijo, con la voz quebrada y con lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Hubo un gran abrazo grupal.

El presentador iba a anunciar a los ganadores. Los dos primeros lugares serían los que irían a las nacionales.

Pr –Y el segundo lugar es… Hot musical cakes –Ese equipo festejo, emocionado –Y el primer lugar es… New Directions

Los muchachos brincaron de alegría. Se abrazaron y felicitaron unos a otros.

P –Hay que ir a celebrar!  
>K –Si!<br>B –Si, si

Decidieron que irían a una disco a bailar para celebrar el triunfo. Rachel no quería ir, pero los chicos insistieron.

R –Vayan ustedes. Eso ya no es lo mío. Soy una ruca  
>S –Usted no es ninguna ruca<br>P –Vamos miss Berry, acompáñenos  
>R –No, no. No debo salir con ustedes fuera de actividades académicas, además van a ir a una disco. Se supone que no debía dejarlos ir y aparte voy a acompañarlos? No lo creo –negaba con la cabeza<br>P –Prometemos no tomar –Rachel lo miró dudosa –mucho  
>M –Vamos miss Berry<br>B –Venga, usted es parte del grupo  
>T –Acompáñenos<p>

Todos le estaban rogando. Los chicos la querían mucho, era parte de ellos. Se sentían a gusto con ella, no era la típica maestra. Miss Berry era buena onda y los entendía, aceptaba y quería.

R –Bien, iré. Pero será nuestro secreto –se rió. Todos se pusieron un candado imaginario en la boca.

Quinn no había insistido, de hecho se había quedado callada. No quería sonar desesperada, pero en el fondo estaba deseando que sus compañeros convencieran a Rachel. Cuando Rachel aceptó, su rostro se iluminó.

Llegaron a la disco. Entraron y buscaron un lugar para sentarse. Luego de ocupar una mesa, algunos fueron por un trago, otros, como Santana y Brittany, se fueron directo a la pista de baile.

Rachel sabía que sus alumnos no deberían estar bebiendo, pero los dejó. Que tomaran por una noche, no los iba a matar, ella estaría pendiente de ellos y no dejarían que se emborrachen.

Santana y Britt bailaban animadamente en la pista, Lauren, Puck, Tina y Mike, también. Artie, Sam, Mercedes y Kurt platican en la mesa.

Quinn se había acercado a la barra a beber algo, una bebida con muy poco alcohol, ella casi no bebía y no quería quedar borracha tan pronto. Inés se había acercado a acompañarla. Rachel estaba regresando del baño y las vio. Trató de no sentir celos, sabía que sólo eran amigas.

La morena no sabía si acercarse a ellas o irse a la mesa con los otros chicos. Estaba yendo a sentarse, cuando un hombre la interceptó.

-Hola guapa –dijo, con pose y voz de galán  
>R –<em>Qué original<em> –Hola –quiso quitarse  
>-Espera. No quiero ser fastidioso, no soy bueno para esto. Sólo quiero conocerte –abandonó la galanura y actúo normal -Mi nombre es Luis –extendió su mano<br>R –Rachel –estrechó su mano  
>L –Mira, enserio me pareces muy bonita. Puedo invitarte algo? –el chico parecía amable, Rachel decidió darle una oportunidad<br>R –De acuerdo –él sonrió –pero eso no significa nada –le aclaró –vamos a conocernos. Pareces buena persona y podemos ser amigos, pero hasta ahí, eh?  
>L –Creo que tendré que conformarme con eso<br>R –Así es

Caminaron hacia la barra. Se sentaron sobre las bancas, bastante cerca de Quinn, quien aún no había notado nada. Ordenaron sus bebidas y comenzaron a conversar.

L –Puedo preguntarte si tienes novio?  
>R –Ahí vas, ahí vas<br>L –Lo siento, pero tengo que preguntar  
>R –No, no tengo<br>L –Entonces, tengo alguna oportunidad?  
>R –Lamento informarte que no<br>L –Tan feo estoy? –se rieron  
>R –Amo a alguien más –se sonrojó<br>L –Ya veo. Pues que persona más afortunada

I –Fue muy gracioso  
>Q –Jeje si lo fue –ambas reían, al recordar una anécdota<br>I – Nunca lo olvidaré  
>Q –Ni yo<p>

Quinn miró a su alrededor y entonces se percató de Rachel. Vio que estaba con un hombre bastante guapo y no le gustó nada. Su rostro se tornó serio.

I –Pasa algo? –la pelirroja vio hacia donde miraba Quinn y entendió –Oh, ya veo. Lo siento Quinn  
>Q –Qué? –preguntó volviendo a la realidad -No, no es nada. Esta platicando, puede platicar –dijo nerviosa, para luego tomar su bebida de un solo trago<br>I –Quieres que vayamos a la mesa? O a bailar?  
>Q –Me da otro de estos –le dijo al bartender –No, no está bien –le contestó a Inés<br>Ba –Aquí tiene –Ni bien lo asentó en la barra, la rubia ya se lo había tomado  
>Q –Otro, por favor<br>I –No creo que debas tomar tantos. Por qué no vamos a la mesa con los demás?

L –Y llevó cinco años ahí  
>R –Qué bien. Yo también amo mi trabajo, llevo como 4 años y unos meses<p>

Rachel miró hacia donde estaba Quinn. Sintió un dolor en el pecho, pues vio a Inés acariciando su rostro. La morena quedó seria y trató de ignorar la escena pero no pudo.

I –Por favor deja de beber –acariciaba su mejilla para tranquilizarla  
>Q –Sólo han sido tres, tiene poco alcohol<br>I –No te puedes poner así por ella  
>Q –No es por ella<br>I -Sí, claro  
>Q –De verdad<br>I –Diablos, si yo fuera ella… tú sabes que jamás tendría ojos para nadie más  
>Q –Inés por favor<br>I –Déjame quererte –la pelirroja sabía que estaba mal aprovechar el momento de vulnerabilidad de Quinn, pero no podía perder su oportunidad  
>Q –Ya hemos hablado de esto millones de veces, creí que ya habías entendido –trató de no sonar tan dura<br>I –Mi corazón nunca entenderá. Déjame hacerte feliz –puso ambas manos sobre el rostro de Quinn

L –Y cómo se llaman? –Rachel no había perdido la pista de lo que pasaba a unos metros de ella. Estaba más atenta de la rubia que de su nuevo amigo –Rachel?  
>R –Ah, perdón?<br>L –Qué cómo se llaman tus padres?  
>R –Ah pues uno se llama… -<p>

Ver a la pelirroja poner sus manos sobre el rostro de Quinn, la desconcertó. Estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso por los celos.

L –Rachel, estás bien?

La morena no se iba a dejar, si Quinn quería divertirse con Inés, ella también iba a hacerlo.

R –Perdón guapo, qué decías? –dijo con voz coqueta  
>L –Nada, creo que estás distraída<br>R –Sólo un poco, pero es porque estoy estresada. Me darías un masaje? –Luis tragó saliva  
>L –De, de acuerdo<p>

Rachel se giró sobre su asiento y le dio la espalda a Luis. El muchacho puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la morena y comenzó su labor.

Q –Inés, detente –dijo, quitando sus manos de su rostro  
>I –Ella no te va a querer como yo<br>Q –Basta –ya había perdido la paciencia –estábamos muy bien hace rato, platicando como buenas amigas. Como todo este tiempo que ha pasado, porque tienes qué volver a lo mismo?  
>I –Porque tú no quieres entender que ella no te merece, ella no es para ti<br>Q –Rachel me quiere, lo sé  
>I –Y por qué está con él? –apuntó hacia la morena. Quinn volteó a ver y descubrió a Rachel, recibiendo un masaje de manos de ese hombre. Quinn quedó helada, su rostro inexpresivo.<br>Q –Bartender deme otro más, por favor  
>Ba –Aquí va –la rubia lo bebió a prisa<br>I –Quinn ya basta  
>Q –Aún quieres ir a bailar? –la rubia no le dio tiempo de contestar, se puso de pie, tomó de la mano a Inés y la jaló hasta la pista de baile.<p>

R –Ay, muchas gracias  
>L –Fue un placer<p>

Rachel buscó a Quinn en la barra pero no la vio. Observó la mesa y tampoco estaba ahí. Dirigió su mirada a la pista y la descubrió ahí, bailando con Inés.

R –Bartender, otro  
>Ba –Aquí tiene –la morena se lo bebió como agua<br>R –Uno más, por favor  
>Ba –Como guste, aquí tiene –Rachel se lo tragó enseguida<br>L –Vaya! en serio te relajaste, eh?  
>R –Sí. Otro! –aporreó su vaso sobre la barra. No quitaba los ojos de Quinn e Inés, las veía reír y bailar al ritmo de la música<br>Ba –Ahí va –la morena agarró el vaso y lo bebió de golpe  
>R –Ven, vamos a bailar –tomó la mano de Luis y lo jaló a la pista de baile<p>

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llega por hoy, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible<p>

Rachel y Quinn celosas!… y borrachas¿? Qué sucederá? Cuáles son sus apuestas?

Como siempre, mil gracias por los comentarios. Love U

Cuídense, xoxo

*Cero tiempo para corregir


	13. Bailando

Ahí va otro (=

Es el cap 13, son supersticiosos? :P

* * *

><p>La música era movida, pegajosa. Rachel y Luis llegaron a la pista de baile y la morena se colocó a poca distancia de Quinn, sólo para que la viera. Cuando Quinn la vio y con él, quedó seria. Sus ojos se conectaron, sus miradas parecían reclamarse mutuamente, pero ninguna se disculpó.<p>

Quinn dejó de verla y volvió la mirada a su compañera de baile. La tomó de la mano y siguieron bailando así. La rubia parecía una experta bailarina, sabía bastantes movimientos y los hacía muy bien. Inés estaba en el cielo.

Rachel no se iba a dejar, después de todo, ella era un artista, una mujer con basto conocimiento de danzas. Tomó la mano de su compañero y se la puso en su cintura, luego agarró la mano libre con la suya. Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. El muchacho no lo hacía mal, pero no llegaba a la altura de su compañera, ni mucho menos a la de su rubia rival.

Parecían tener un cronómetro, pues cada diez segundos, Rachel y Quinn se volteaban a ver. En sus miradas había tanta mezcla de emociones, desde celos hasta deseo y pasión. Cada vez que se veían, le demostraban a la otra, lo "bien" que se la estaban pasando con sus respectivas parejas.

Inés sabía lo que pasaba, pero no le importó ser "utilizada"; muy al contrario, estaba disfrutando del momento, aprovechándolo al máximo. Llegó a lanzarle una que otra mirada de triunfo, a Rachel. Luis por su parte, también notó la situación y entendió que la rubia era la persona de la que Rachel le habló, pero supuso que habían terminado o que Quinn la había dejado por la pelirroja y, aunque la situación era incómoda, decidió seguir para ayudar a la morena.

Las canciones iban pasando y ellos seguían en su duelo. Aprovechaban cuando la mesera pasaba por la pista, con una charola de bebidas, para descansar y beber un poco. Rachel y Quinn se veían y tomaban de un trago su bebida, con una mirada que parecía decir: 'va por ti'.

Ya había pasado un poco más de media hora cuando el tipo de música cambió. Empezaron a sonar las lentas. Ambas intentaron bailar con sus respectivas parejas pero estaban incómodas, apenas lograron terminar la primera canción. La segunda canción comenzó y ambas pararon en seco.

…**Después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial…**

Voltearon a verse. Sus miradas se relajaron. La rubia la miró con ternura, parecía rendirse a la batalla, suplicándole: no, no esa canción. No importaba cuán celosa estuviera, Quinn no pensaba tocar esa canción… SU canción.

Inés aprovechó la distracción de la rubia y rápidamente rodeó el cuello de Quinn y se acercó para besarla. Rachel no podía ver lo que venía y desvió la mirada. Se abrazó a Luis para continuar bailando con él.

Lo que la morena no vio fue que Quinn no se dejó besar. La rubia volteó a ver su maestra y cuando la vio abrazada con Luis, sintió mil alfileres pinchando su corazón. Mil escenarios pasaron velozmente por su mente; y si iba y golpeaba al tipo, y si se iba del lugar, y si abrazaba a Inés y le hacía sentir lo mismo. No, no y no se repitió. Debía hacer algo más maduro, algo que le demostrara a Rachel su amor, algo que fuese una decisión inteligente.

Se excusó con Inés y caminó hacia la morena.

Q –Disculpa –Le dijo a Luis, justo después de tocar su hombro.

Él y Rachel la voltearon a ver, separándose y por ende, dejando de bailar. La morena quedó, literalmente, con la boca ligeramente abierta. No podía quitar su mirada de Quinn.

Q –Me concederías el honor? –interrogó a Rachel, viéndola intensamente a los ojos.

La morena se perdió en esos ojos y no puedo responder. La rubia no esperó la respuesta y puso sus manos sobre la cintura de su maestra, pegándola a su cuerpo, pero no demasiado. Rachel reaccionó y rodeó su cuello, con los brazos.

Se vieron a los ojos, tenían una mirada profunda. Se perdieron en los ojos de la otra, dejándose llevar por el momento. Comenzaron a moverse. Bailaban lento pero con intensidad.

…**Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad,  
>no hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar…<strong>

Inés resopló, un tanto enojada y regresó a la mesa con los otros chicos. Luis se dio cuenta de que sobraba. Sonrió por lo que veía, estaba feliz por la morena. Rachel lo miró, él le regaló una sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. La morena le contestó con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano, también. Pero sin soltar el cuello de Quinn.

La rubia lo volteó a ver. El muchacho le sonrió y ella lo despidió con un movimiento de cabeza. Luis dejó la disco y se fue a casa. La rubia cerró los ojos y pegó su frente a la de Rachel, quien también cerró los ojos, al contacto.

…**Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta…**

Su canción seguía. El resto del mundo desapareció para ellas. Estaban dejándose embriagar por la presencia de la otra. Sus cuerpos pegados, acoplados a la perfección. Definitivamente habían sido creadas, la una para la otra.

…**Tú me hablaste, me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión…**

Rachel puso sus manos en la espalda de la rubia y acomodó su cabeza en su pecho. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del movimiento de la respiración de Quinn. La rubia, por su lado, había envuelto en un abrazo a su maestra, colocando su cabeza sobre la de la morena, aspirando el olor de su cabello.

…**Abre tus brazos, fuerte y déjame entrar**

La canción terminó, pero sus cuerpos no se separaron. Estaban demasiado cómodas. Ninguna quería que la magia terminara. Otra canción comenzó, ellas siguieron bailando.

B –Ya viste? –le preguntó a Santana, dándole unos codazos suaves  
>S –Qué?<br>B –Eso –apuntó hacia Rachel y Quinn  
>S –Ah, sí<br>B –Es genial, no crees?  
>S –Eso creo. Sólo espero que Quinn no salga lastimada<br>B –Ay que tierna, te preocupas por nuestra amiga

Brittany besó a la latina.

S –Con esos premios, como no se va a preocupar una jeje  
>B –Ay como te quiero Santi<br>S –Y yo a ti

Ahora la latina tomó la iniciativa y la besó. Cuando al fin de separaron, decidieron ir por algo de beber.

S –Dos Martini, por favor  
>B –Oye, crees qué pasará algo entre ellas?<br>S –Jaja Qué no ha pasado entre ellas? –hizo una pregunta retórica  
>B –Me refiero a hoy. Además, que yo sepa, ellas no han… tu sabes<br>S –Eso dice Quinn –Britt la miró desconfiada –Es broma, es broma  
>B –Entonces?<br>S –Creo que necesitan ayuda  
>B –Sí, sí. Qué hacemos? –estaba feliz con la idea<br>S –Ya verás –le guiño el ojo a su novia

-Disculpen –Rachel y Quinn salieron de su burbuja para ver quien les hablaba  
>Q –Si?<br>-Les mandan esto –una mesera las había llamado y tenía una bandeja con dos bebidas –Tengan –les dijo, entregándoselas  
>Q –Lo siento, pero creo que no podemos aceptarlas. Qué tal si tienen algo malo? –miro con desconfianza a la mesera<br>R –Cierto  
>-Las mandan Antana y Britney?, algo así?<br>Q –Cómo son? –la rubia supuso que se refería a sus amigas, pero quiso estar segura  
>-Una es morena, de cabello negro y la otra es alta y rubia<br>Q –De acuerdo. Confiaré en usted –_y en ellas_ –Quinn agarró las bebidas –Gracias  
>-De nada –la mesera se fue<br>Q –Toma –le entregó la bebida a Rachel  
>R –Gracias, pero creo que no debía, ya tomé demasiado hoy. Y tú, señorita tampoco deberías –fingió regañarla<br>Q –Oh vamos Rach, es sólo por hoy. Para ser honesta, yo no acostumbro beber  
>R –Más te vale. Y yo tampoco soy de beber y por eso mismo, no deberíamos. Yo siento que ya me está haciendo daño lo que bebí.<br>Q –De acuerdo. Sólo esta y ya, sale?  
>R –mmmm –la morena no estaba convencida<br>Q –Sólo porque las mandaron San y Britt. Prometo que ninguna beberá nada más –alzó su mano derecha en forma de juramento  
>R –Bien, bien<p>

Las chicas tomaron un sorbo de sus bebidas. Esta vez, querían tomárselo con calma, disfrutar de la bebida y no devorársela de un trago, como estuvieron haciendo.

-Eso es chicos! Ahí estuvieron esas. Para los románticos, para las parejas que nos visitan .dijo el DJ –ahora, regresemos a lo bueno. A bailar se ha dicho!

El DJ puso música bailable, de moda. Algunos que estaban en la pista se quedaron bailando, otros más cansados, fueron a sentarse.

Q –Quieres ir a sentarte? –la miro con dulzura  
>R –Creo que sí. Estoy algo cansada. No te molesta?<br>Q –Claro que no. Vamos

Empezaron a caminar hacia la mesa.

-Y ahora, esta canción fue una petición de unas chicas muy sexys. Quieren dedicárselas a sus amigas Rachel y Quinn -Rubia y morena quedaron petrificadas, al escuchar sus nombres –Pero tienen que bailarla, eh? Así que… Rachel, Quinn, dónde están?

Rachel quería que se la tragara la tierra, estaba sudando. La rubia estaba roja, completamente apenada. Quisieron pasar desapercibidas y retomaron el caminar hacia la mesa.

-Son ellas, son ellas –gritaron unas personas, mientras las señalaban  
>-Vamos chicas, no sean tímidas –le dijo el DJ –A ver, iluminador. Dales luz!<p>

Una luz blanca las iluminó. No podían estar más rojas y avergonzadas.

-Y aquí va la música. Todos aplaudan para animarlas a bailar! –el DJ puso la música

Toda la gente comenzó a animarlas. Les aplaudían y chiflaban. Quinn respiró profundo. Tomó la mano de la morena, quien la volteó a ver. La rubia le lanzó una mirada de seguridad y la llevó hasta el centro de la pista.

Q –Si quieres triunfar en Broadway, no puedes tener pena de bailar en público –le regaló un encantadora sonrisa a la morena  
>R –Cierto –le guiñó un ojo a Quinn<p>

Ambas empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Lo hacían muy bien. La gente las comenzó a aclamar. Las personas se empezaron a unir a ellas. Pronto, la pista de baile estaba llena, todos estaban teniendo un buen momento.

Ellas se dejaron llevar. El alcohol en sus cuerpos ayudó bastante a que se desinhibieran. La gente ya no las veía y ya tampoco les importaba. El tipo de música permitió que sus cuerpos se juntaran.

Rachel se giró y le dio la espalda a Quinn. La rubia puso sus manos en la cadera de su maestra y la pegó a su cuerpo. La morena empezó a hacer movimientos sugerentes, con su trasero. Poco a poco, su baile se fue haciendo más sensual. El trasero de Rachel estaba rozando de manera provocativa, la pelvis de Quinn. Ésta estaba fascinada, como loca.

El calor llenaba sus cuerpos. Las manos de Quinn comenzaron a viajar, desde los muslos de la morena hasta su estómago. No se atrevió a tocar más, tampoco hizo falta; con eso, Rachel estaba más que satisfecha, enloquecida.

Quinn llevó su mano al cabello de la morena y con un roce delicado lo movió, descubriendo el lado izquierdo del cuello de Rachel. La rubia acercó el rostro al cuello desnudo y aspiró. Se dejó envolver por ese olor, el aroma de Rachel, el aroma que la ponía tan mal. Rachel se estremeció ante el contacto e inclinó más la cabeza.

La rubia comenzó a frotarse en el cuello y cabello de Rachel. Cada vez que Quinn olfateaba a la morena, a ésta se le ponía la piel de gallina. Quinn tomó valor y llevó sus labios al cuello descubierto. Depositó un beso en esa perfecta piel. El cuerpo de Rachel dio un mini brinco, pero prácticamente no se notó. La morena había cerrado los ojos ante el contacto.

Rachel ladeó la cabeza, quería más. Recibir más besos, eso besos que le hacían sentir tantas cosas. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, esperaba esos labios rozando su piel una vez más. Pero un destello de luz la hizo abrir los ojos. Al abrirlos, la razón llegó a ella. Qué rayos se suponía que estaba haciendo?, ella no podía estar haciendo eso, no debía estar ahí con Quinn.

Se alejó de la rubia, sin siquiera mirarla. Caminó de prisa hacia afuera de la disco. Quinn se quedó confundida, estaba a punto de volver a besar el cuello de Rachel, cuando la vio irse, sin ninguna explicación. Logró reaccionar y la siguió.

La morena estaba en el estacionamiento, tomando aire, ordenando sus pensamientos. Sentía que había cometido un error al dejar que todas esas cosas pasaran, al no poder un alto. Culpaba al alcohol, pero luego tuvo que admitir a sí misma que no era así.

Quinn salió de la disco. Buscaba con la mirada a su maestra. La vio parada en el estacionamiento y corrió hacia ella. Tocó su hombro y Rachel se giró para ver quién era.

Q –Estás bien?  
>R –Déjame sola, por favor –le suplicó<br>Q –Qué paso? Hice algo malo? –la rubia estaba más que preocupada  
>R –Sí, no… La que hizo algo malo fui yo. Qué clase de persona soy?<br>Q –La más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida –le dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre los antebrazos de Rachel y mirándola a los ojos  
>R –Basta, basta. Ya dejé que esto llegara muy lejos. Teníamos un trato, hay que respetarlo<br>Q –Cómo esperas que lo respeto, cuándo te deseo tanto?  
>R –Tendrás que! –le gritó -así como yo tendré que hacerlo –dijo en un tono muy bajo, con la mirada gacha<br>Q –Pero…  
>R –Nada. Y ya me voy. Nos vemos Quinn<br>Q –Rach –intentó que se quedara

Rachel comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, pero Quinn la tomó de la mano y la giró. Esos ojos avellanas se cruzaron con los ojos chocolate. La rubia colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de su maestra y se dispuso a besarla, pero Rachel no la dejó.

R –No Quinn, no. Buenas noches –la morena llegó a su auto  
>Q –Rachel! –gritó. Rachel subió a su coche –Me lleva la… -la morena se fue<p>

Alguien dentro de la disco observaba las fotos en su cámara. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó al ver unas, muy interesantes, que había tomado. Al parecer, el destelló que Rachel sintió no había sido una revelación, sino el flash de una cámara.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

><p>Recuerdan el cap 10? Baile FABERRY y posible beso. Ahí está, lo prometido es deuda :D<p>

Y? q les pareció?  
>Las apuestas se abren… quién tomó esas fotos?, q tan comprometedoras son?, cómo afectarán a las Faberry y a nuestra historia?<p>

Ayer tuve que ir a contratar guardaespaldas, por las amenazas de muerte que recibí XD  
>jajaja yo sé q es broma… es broma, verdad? :S jajajaja<p>

*Cero tiempo de corregir

Muchos besos y buenos deseos a todos! Mil gracias por sus comentarios!


	14. Vacaciones

WOW! mil gracias por sus comentarios... 101, 101. Thanks

* * *

><p>Rachel llegó muy temprano a la escuela. No había aún alumnos. La morena había recibido un mensaje de la directora Johnson. Tenía algo importante que discutir con ella y la directora prefería que fuera antes de que las clases comenzaran.<p>

Rachel estaba un tanto nerviosa, no tenía idea que podría querer la señorita Johnson. Llegó hasta la oficina de Johnson y tocó la puerta.

D –Adelante  
>R –Buenos días<br>D –Buenos días Rachel. Pasa, toma asiento  
>R –Gracias –la morena se sentó en la silla –Mandó llamarme?<br>D –Si –la directora junto las manos y apoyo la barbilla sobre ellas –No sé cómo empezar –la directora tenía un semblante serio pero a la vez comprensivo  
>R –Amanda, dime, por favor –Rachel la llamó por su primer nombre, recordándole que eran personas que se tenían confianza<br>D –Ay Rachel. Qué has hecho? –negó con la cabeza  
>R –Qué pasa? –Rachel se comenzó a desesperar<br>D –Esto llegó a mis manos –le enseñó unas fotografías. Cuando la morena las vio, su boca tocó el piso y comenzó a respirar con rapidez  
>R –Yo, yo, yo puedo explicarte<br>D –No es necesario  
>R –Pero…<br>D –De verdad. Yo te entiendo. Tú sabes que sí –le regaló una mirada compasiva  
>R –Te juro que no pasó nada más que lo que ves. Fue un baile. Fui irresponsable, lo sé pero…<br>D –Escucha. Si fuera por mí, lo dejaría pasar, pero estas imágenes llegaron a los altos mandos –Rachel tragó saliva  
>R –Van a despedirme? –preguntó con temor –O peor, le harán algo a ella? –ni siquiera pudo decir su nombre. Tenía mucho miedo de haber perjudicado a Quinn<br>D –No, a ella no le harán nada. En cuanto a ti… -suspiró –es más complicado. No sólo son las fotos, en realidad en las fotos no se ve nada comprometedor. Pero llevaste a tus alumnos, menores de edad, a una disco y estuvieron bebiendo. Tú estuviste bebiendo! –le llamó la atención  
>R –Yo… tienes tanta razón –bajó la cabeza –no sé en qué pensaba<br>D –Sabes el aprecio que te tengo. Y ellos, no quieren perderte. Saben que eres la mejor en lo que haces y no te dejaran ir… por el momento  
>R –No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Yo también te aprecio y te prometo que no volverá a pasar –Johnson la detuvo con un gesto de la mano<br>D –Aún no termino. Ellos querían que te suspendiera por el resto del año –Rachel trató de hablar, pero de nuevo la directora la detuvo, con la mano –Pero los convencí de no hacerlo. Les dije que no podías irte y dejar al Glee club solo para las nacionales. A ellos les interesa ganar, así que sólo te suspenderemos un mes. Lo siento –dijo con sinceridad  
>R –Yo entiendo. Lo merezco y la verdad es que agradezco que sólo sea un mes y no todo el año<br>D –Obviamente tampoco podrás seguir encargándote de retención y algo más  
>R –Qué? –<em>qué podría ser peor?<em>  
>D –Los del alto mando no querían pagarte por ese mes que no vendrás. Les hice ver que eso sería ilegal y conseguí que te paguen medio sueldo. De verdad, lo siento Rachel<br>R –No te preocupes. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo  
>D –No te metas en más problemas, por favor. Deja a esa niña en paz. Ellos amenazaron con demandarte si te metes con una menor<br>R –Claro –dijo sin mucho convencimiento –_cómo si fuera tan fácil_ -No te preocupes  
>D –Pues nos vemos dentro de un mes. Cuídate mucho<br>R –Nos vemos –la morena se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y se giró –Puedo despedirme de los chicos?  
>D –Por supuesto<br>R –Gracias –le regaló una sonrisa. Salió de la oficina

Santana, Britt y Quinn caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela. Platicaban de lo sucedido en la disco.

Q –No sé si agradecerles o golpearlas por su "ayuda"  
>S –Jaja, vamos rubia, admite que te gustó<br>Q –Lo que digas –Quinn rodeó los ojos  
>B –Su baile fue espectacular<br>Q –Gracias Britt  
>S –Demasiado –bajaba y alzaba sus cejas. Quinn le dio un golpe en el brazo.<p>

Ja –Ahí va la novia de mis Berry –gritó un chico de lentes y cabello afro. Quinn volteó a verlo  
>Q –Qué has dicho?<br>Ja –Lo que escuchaste  
>S –Qué te pasa Jacob? –preguntó de forma desafiante<br>Ja –Oh vamos, ustedes lo vieron. Toda la disco lo vio y ahora, gracias a mis dotes fotográficos, la directora y el alto mando lo vio también –dijo con aire de superioridad  
>Q –De qué rayos hablas? –la rubia lo miraba de forma asesina<br>Ja –Oh, es que estabas tan entretenida con miss Berry que ni cuenta te diste de las fotos que les tomé  
>S –Óyeme pedazo de idiota. No querrás decir que…<br>Ja –Aja  
>Q –Te voy a matar –Quinn lo agarró de la ropa<br>S –Yo te ayudo  
>Ja –No, no les tengo miedo –dijo nervioso<br>B –Suéltenlo, sólo se meterán en problemas. Las chicas lo soltaron  
>Q –Te vas arrepentir<br>Ja –No más que tú o ella  
>Q –Qué dices?<br>Ja –Hay rumores de que miss Berry fue despedida  
>Q –Estás jugando, verdad? –la rubia le hablaba con rabia<br>Ja –No  
>Q –Te voy a partir la cara –Quinn le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó en el suelo. Jacob se levantó con dificultad, sangrando de la boca<br>Ja –Loca  
>S –Loca te voy a poner, lárgate de aquí –lo amenazó Santana. El chico se fue de ahí<br>Q –No, no puede ser verdad. No pudieron correrla –la rubia estaba desesperada  
>S –Tranquila. Jacob es un idiota, seguro estaba mintiendo<br>B –Si Q, no te preocupes –la latina y Britt, abrazaron a su amiga

Las tres llegaron al salón de español. Brittany se despidió de ellas y se fue su clase. Santana sobaba la espalda de Quinn, tratando de tranquilizarla. Se sentaron en sus lugares.

S –Calma. Mañana verás que miss Berry estará ahí  
>Q –Eso espero, eso espero<p>

Inés llegó al salón. En cuanto vio a Quinn, corrió hacia ella. Se sentó a su lado.

I –Quinn –se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba –Ay no! ya sabes?  
>Q –Qué cosa? –<em>que no sea verdad, que no sea verdad<em>  
>I –El tarado de Jacob les tomó fotos a ti y a miss Berry<br>Q –Oh si, ya sé –hablaba sin ganas  
>I –Lo lamento de verdad. Quise convencerlo de no hacer nada, pero me dijo que era el mejor chisme del mundo y no habría nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión<br>Q –Entonces si las entregó a las autoridades académicas?  
>I –Eso creo<br>S –Maldito, estúpido –comentó la latina  
>I –Sí que lo es<p>

La clase de español dio inicio. Quinn no pudo concentrarse en ningún momento, sólo podía pensar en Rachel. No sabía si lo que le dijo Jacob era verdad o no. No se perdonaría haber metido a Rachel en problemas, que la hayan despedido por su culpa.

El día paso lento para la rubia, sólo quería que el martes llegara y con él, la clase de canto. A la mañana siguiente, se levantó sin ganas pero con la esperanza de ver a Rachel. Las clases antes de canto, fueron las menos interesantes de toda su vida. Al fin llegó la hora de Glee club y Quinn corrió al salón, tomó asiento y esperó.

Ya estaban casi todos, cuando Rachel llegó. Los ojos avellana se iluminaron al verla, una sonrisa se dibujó en ese rostro, pero pronto se desvaneció, al ver el semblante que la morena traía. Era obvio que algo malo le pasaba.

S –Ves, te dije que vendría  
>Q –Pero, mírala. Se ve tan triste<br>B –Qué le pasará?  
>Q –No sé, pero quiero averiguarlo<br>R –Ok muchachos, les tengo una noticia. Esperaremos a que lleguen Tina, Mike y Artie y les diré –justo en ese momento, los tres chicos mencionados entraron al salón  
>A –Disculpe la demora<br>R –No se preocupen. Tomen asiento  
>Q –Rachel, qué sucede? –la rubia no pudo contener la curiosidad. Rachel la miró y sus ojos se humedecieron. Quinn se desesperó aún más<br>R –Chicos –su garganta se quebró – me voy de vacaciones –mintió  
>K –Qué?<br>R –Lo siento, necesito un descanso. Sólo será un mes. Cuando vuelva comenzaremos a prepararnos para las nacionales  
>P –Todo está bien? –preguntó el chico "rudo"<br>R –Si, no se preocupen –sonrió con dificultad  
>B –Pero no nos abandona, verdad?<br>R –Claro que no. Volveré  
>Q –No tienes idea de cuánto te vamos a extrañar –la miró intensamente y la morena no pudo sostenerle la mirada<br>R –Vean el lado bueno –las lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos –tendrán un mes de descanso, un mes sin mí, sin la clase de canto  
>M –No queremos un descanso de usted. La queremos miss Berry<br>Todos –Si –dijeron a coro  
>R –Y yo a ustedes chicos –Verla derramando lágrimas, le rompió el corazón a Quinn –Les parece si cantamos una canción antes de que me vaya?<br>Todos –Claro

Todos se pusieron de pie y se pararon en medio del salón.

M -**Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world** -comenzó Mercedes  
>P -<strong>She took the midnight train going anywhere <strong>–la siguió Puck  
>S -<strong>Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit<strong> –continuó la latina  
>A -<strong>He took the midnight train going anywhere<strong>

R -**A singer in a smokey room  
>A smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<strong>… -cantó la morena. Todos la veían fascinados

… **Don't stop believing,  
>Hold on to the feeling<br>Streetlight people **–Finalizaron

Muchos tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Se dieron un gran abrazo grupal y le echaron porras a Rachel. La morena se despidió y salió del salón. Quinn no pudo aguantarse y corrió tras ella. La alcanzó en el estacionamiento.

Q –Rach, espera! –La morena se volteó para verla  
>R –Quinn<br>Q –Yo, yo –miró el piso –te voy a extrañar  
>R –Yo también<br>Q –Podré hablarte?  
>R –No creo que sea buena idea<br>Q –Comprendo –el rostro de ambas estaba triste –Yo, yo quiero disculparme por lo de la disco  
>R –Olvídalo, si? –Rachel no quería hablar del tema<br>Q –Me pasé y lo entiendo  
>R –Ambas somos responsables. Soy una adulta Quinn, sé lo que hago<br>Q –Hay algo que debo comentarte –se rascó la cabeza, nerviosa  
>R –Qué sucede?<br>Q –Hay unas fotos, unas fotos sobre… sobre nosotras  
>R –Lo sé –la rubia se sorprendió<br>Q –Lo sabes? Yo, lo lamento. Si esas fotos, si esas fotos te meten en problemas yo… -Quinn razonó –Oh por Dios –se llevó las manos a la boca –Dime, por favor que no te despidieron. Dime que de verdad te vas de vacaciones  
>R –Quinn –la morena no sabía si decirle la verdad o no. No quería que Quinn se sintiera culpable<br>Q –Lo hicieron, no es cierto? –la rubia tomó las manos de su maestra entre las suyas –Dime la verdad  
>R –No, no me despidieron, pero si me suspendieron por un mes –Quinn la miró con ojos arrepentidos<br>Q –Cuanto lo siento. Todo esto es mi culpa. Tal vez si hablo con ellos y…  
>R –Basta –la calló con un dedo sobre los labios de la rubia –Nada es tu culpa, ya te dije que yo sabía qué hacía. Aparte llevé a mis alumnos a una disco y los deje beber, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.<p>

Q –Pero…  
>R –Shh –volvió a poner un dedo sobre los labios de Quinn –Mejor dame un fuerte abrazo y deséame suerte en mis "vacaciones"<br>Q –Volverás en un mes, cierto? –la miró con ojos cristalinos  
>R –Si, volveré<br>Q –En ese caso, mucha suerte –La rubia la tomó entre sus brazos. Se quedaron abrazadas un buen rato. Al fin se separaron  
>R –Adiós Quinn<br>Q –Adiós Rachel

Rachel caminó a su auto, subió y se marchó. Quinn se quedó parada, con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos. La morena también lloraba en su auto.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

><p>1. Sabía q' apostarían por Inés pero no iba de acuerdo con su personajes hacer algo q' pudiese dañar a Quinn<br>2. No se preocupen para el siguiente capítulo ya habrá pasado ese mes  
>3. Quisiera hacer más largos los capítulos pero me falta tiempo, sorry!<br>4. Lento pero seguro. Yo calculo q' dentro de 2 capítulos aprox. Faberry tendrán su primera vez (espero)

Lubov -Yo también jeje y es cierto, un video sería mejor :P  
>Belifever Monse -Esposa de Quinn? Yes, please jiji Y las tomó con cámara, sorry XD Y un poco de locura siempre hace bien (y)<br>katgrenne -desafortunadamente aún es su maestra  
>Michel-10 -Aún no me maten, por favor *.*<br>SexyPank -Si, si Hot, Hot!  
>Hypno.182 -Me ha pasado, una no puede dejar de leer hasta q termina. Q gusto q mi fic sea uno de esos; Q bueno q te gustaron; si, ese es mi apellido. Mendoza rules! jeje; NTP yo tambien estoy loca ;)<p>

*Cero tiempo de corregir


	15. Cama king size

Como siempre, muchas GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios

* * *

><p>Los días fueron pasando, las semanas también. Quinn extrañaba demasiado a Rachel, sus ojos, su voz, su presencia en general. Se moría por escuchar su voz, saber que estaba bien, pero no tenía forma de comunicarse con ella; aparte la morena le había dicho que no era buena idea.<p>

Rachel por su lado, estaba triste. Extrañaba su rutina, dar clases, a los chicos del club y sobre todo, a Quinn. Ansiaba ver esos ojos avellana, esa sonrisa, escucharla hablar, extrañaba todo de ella, pero sabía que tenía que tratar de no pensar en la rubia.

Rachel, como siempre, le contó todo a su confidente Jesse. Él le había aconsejado tratar de despejar su mente, aclarar sus ideas; que aprovechara ese mes para pensar bien las cosas sobre Quinn y ella. Tenía que reflexionar sobre qué tan grande e importantes eran sus sentimientos, si valían la pena o sólo era algo temporal. Y si valía la pena, tendría que aguantarse hasta que el curso terminara.

Jesse le dijo que ya que estaba de "vacaciones", debería tomarse unas de verdad. Terminó convenciendo a la morena y ésta aprovechó la última semana de su 'castigo' para irse a descansar a la playa. Relajarse, despejarse y regresar con las ideas claras.

Así se fueron los treinta días. Jacob aún tenía que huir, cada vez que se topaba con Quinn o Santana, o peor aún, con las dos juntas.

Quinn estaba ansiosa, emocionada. Sabía que ese día, Rachel regresaría. Había estado esperando ese día desde aquel momento en que se abrazaron en el estacionamiento y se separaron. La rubia había preparado una bienvenida para su maestra. Con ayuda de Santana y Britt, organizó a los demás chicos del club para prepararle algo lindo a Rachel. Todos cooperaron encantados.

Le habían preparado un número musical, y cada miembro del coro había comprado una flor para darle a Rachel. Quinn no pudo resistirse y terminó comprando un ramo de geranios rojos y un peluche que tenía la leyenda "Te extraño". Santana ya se había burlado de ella, mientras que Britt le había aplaudido el gesto.

Rachel llegó a la escuela. Pisar el suelo de las instalaciones, después de un mes de ausencia, hizo que se emocionada, que se pusiera contenta. Su corazón corría desbocado, la excitación de volver al salón de canto, y de volver a ver a Quinn la tenía temblando.

La morena caminó hacia el salón del Glee club. Al entrar, se llenó de ternura y emoción con lo que vio. Dentro del aula, colgaba un letrero que decía 'Bienvenida miss Berry'; todos estaban paraditos, sosteniendo una flor, cada una era diferente a la de los demás; sus alumnos le sonreían.

La morena, al fin, cruzó la mirada con Quinn. La vio ahí, de pie, mirándola también. Con una dulce y profunda mirada. Sosteniendo un ramo de flores, flores que Rachel reconoció de inmediato; también tenía agarrado un peluche, muy hermoso. Rachel le sonrió ampliamente y la rubia le devolvió el gesto.

Q –Bienvenida Rachel -se acercó a ella y le entregó sus regalos  
>R –Gracias Quinn –ambas se estaban muriendo por darse un abrazo<br>M –Si, bienvenida maestra –comentó la chica morena. Todos los demás se acercaron a Rachel y le dieron sus respectivas flores.  
>R –Muchas gracias muchachos –les dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus alumnos le dieron un fuerte abrazo grupal<br>Todos –La queremos miss Berry –le dijeron, aún en el abrazo  
>P –Y tenemos algo para usted –comentó el chico del mohicano, siendo el primero en romper el abrazo. Los demás se separaron y tomaron posición<br>R –Qué hacen?  
>K –Ya verá –le guiño el ojo a su maestra<p>

T -**Su mirada es alegre y tan dulce,  
>se parece a la de mi mamá<strong>

A -**Si estoy triste me da su consuelo  
>y en sus brazos me siento mejor<strong>

B-** Entre juegos, canciones y risas  
>caminamos muy juntos los dos<strong>

P -**Tiene magia escondida en sus manos,  
>tiene magia su voz al hablar<strong>

Q -**Al llenarse mis ojos de asombro  
>su sonrisa parece brillar<br>**

S -**Ella tiene siempre una respuesta  
>para lo que yo quiero saber<strong>

M -**y me explica con mucha paciencia  
>todo aquello que debo aprender<br>**

K -**Para ella, maestra querida,  
>le doy gracias por todo su amor<strong>

Terminaron de cantar y Rachel les aplaudió de pie, mientras lloraba de felicidad.

K –Está llorando, chicos. Les dije que la canción era pésima  
>R –No, no –contestó rápidamente, secándose las lágrimas –fue maravilloso!<br>M –Usted disculpará la canción, pero fue, de las que encontramos, la mejor  
>R –No, fue genial. La letra es hermosa y su interpretación… magistral<br>T –Mil gracias –los chicos se habían sonrojado  
>P –La extrañamos, pero ya está de vueltas así que… Bienvenida!<br>Todos –Bienvenida –repitieron a coro  
>R –Gracias. Yo también los extrañé<p>

Se volvieron a dar un abrazo grupal. Luego continuaron la clase sin hacer nada, más que escuchar lo que Rachel había hecho en ese tiempo y ella escuchando lo que ellos habían hecho. Así se fue la clase, entre anécdotas y risas. Durante todo el tiempo, Quinn y Rachel no dejaban de intercambiar miradas significativas. La campana sonó. Los chicos le dijeron adiós a Rachel y se fueron.

La morena estaba introduciendo su llave en la puerta del carro, cuando sintió que le tocaron el hombro. Se volteó de golpe para ver quién era.

Q –Perdón. No quise asustarte –dijo, un tanto apenada  
>R –No te preocupes. Qué sucede?<br>Q –Yo, yo –la rubia comenzó a jugar, nerviosa, con sus manos –Te extrañé –le soltó, viéndola a los ojos  
>R –Yo también Quinn<p>

Sin pensarlo, se dieron ese abrazo que ambas deseaban. Quinn apretó un poco más el enlace, antes de dejarla ir. Se habían separado pero Quinn logró atrapar las manos de la morena entre las suyas.

Q –Lamento lo que te pasó por mi culpa  
>R –Quinn –la morena llevó su mano a la mejilla de la rubia –Cuantas veces tendré que decirte que no fue tu culpa?<br>Q –Siempre me sentiré culpable. Yo vine a arruinar tu vida –la rubia bajó la mirada  
>R –Bromeas, verdad? –la obligó a verla –Eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado, si no es que la mejor –Quinn le dio una sonrisa pequeña<br>Q –Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?  
>R –Esperar?<br>Q –Esperar? –interrogó, confundida  
>R –Sí. Recuerdo que alguien me prometió algo, cuando terminara el curso<br>Q –Y esa promesa sigue en pie –le aseguró  
>R –Entonces, eso. Esperar es lo que queda. Claro si crees que vale la pena<br>Q –No juegues. Por supuesto que vale la pena… tú vales la pena. Esperaré lo que sea por ti  
>R –Listo. Ojalá esta vez sí podamos mantener el trato<br>Q –Yo pondré todo de mi parte. Lo juro. No quiero meterte en más problemas –la morena rodeó los ojos e intentó decir algo –aunque no haya sido mi culpa –agregó velozmente la rubia. Se dieron un último abrazo y cada quien partió a casa.

En la siguiente clase de canto. Rachel les avisó que comenzarían con los ensayos para las nacionales. Faltaba poco menos de 4 meses y quería estar preparada. Pero les prometió que las clases de los viernes, descansarían.

R –Quiero sugerir que en las nacionales, ya no sea un dueto y un número grupal. Quiero que una persona sea la que abra, con una buena canción y luego cierren en grupo con otra buena canción  
>K –Excelente<br>M –Ya sabe quién abrirá?  
>R –Quiero escucharlos cantar. Mañana vengan preparados con su mejor canción<br>K –Uy, ya sé cuál cantaré –aplaudió emocionado, el chico

R –Nos vemos mañana. Cuídense

Después de la clase, Rachel se dirigió al auditorio. Extrañaba cantar sobre ese escenario, también quería relajarse un poco. Puso una pista, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la melodía.

R -**Bésame mientras sientes la piel  
>que hay detrás de mi piel<br>júrame una y otra vez que tú  
>intentarías amarme más<br>sólo un poquito más que ayer  
>como si fueras tú la vela y yo su luz<br>para iluminarnos tu y yo  
>casi nada, muy poquito<br>dentro del cuarto en un rincón  
><strong>

**Escondido, solos por amor** –Rachel se sorprendió al escuchar una voz que la acompañaba. No tuvo que siquiera abrir los ojos para saber quién era. Se mantuvo en su posición y continuó cantando, ahora a dueto con Quinn.

**la oscura habitación  
>tu cuerpo, el mío<br>el tiempo de un reloj  
><strong>

**Escondidos, solos tú y yo  
>atrapados sin poder salir del interior<br>de tu interior  
>mientras que hacemos el amor<strong> –La morena ya había abierto los ojos. Ella y Quinn estaban frente a frente, mirándose

R- **Bésame mientras sientas la piel  
>que hay detrás de mi piel<strong>  
>Q -<strong> júrame una y otra vez que tú<br>intentarías amarme más  
>sólo un poco más que ayer<strong>

R -**como si fueras tú la vela y yo su luz  
>para iluminarnos tú y yo<strong>  
>Q -<strong>casi nada, muy poquito<br>dentro del cuarto en un rincón**

Ambas** -Escondidos, solos por amor  
>la oscura habitación<br>tu cuerpo el mío  
>el tiempo de un reloj<strong>

**Escondidos, solos tú y yo  
>atrapados sin poder salir del interior<br>de tu interior  
>mientras que hacemos el amor<strong>

R - **Clandestinamente, intercambiamos el calor**  
>Q- <strong>indiscutiblemente, terminamos viendo el sol<strong>

Ambas -** Escondidos, solos por amor  
>la oscura habitación<br>tu cuerpo el mío  
>el tiempo de un reloj<strong>

**Escondidos, solos tú y yo  
>atrapados sin poder salir del, interior<br>de tu interior  
>mientras que hacemos el amor<strong>

Terminaron la canción tomadas de las manos y mirándose intensamente. Sus miradas decían todo, pero ambas sabían que no importaba cuanto desearan besarse en ese momento, simplemente no podían. La rubia fue la primera en soltarse.

Q –Definitivamente, que hermoso cantas. Y siempre es un placer hacer duetos contigo  
>R –Lo mismo digo<br>Q –Gracias. Am, am me tengo que ir. Ya es tarde  
>R –Sí, sí, claro. Adiós<br>Q –Adiós

La rubia dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Se frenó en seco y giró sobre sí misma. Camino hasta la Rachel y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Q –Nos vemos  
>R –Aja –balbuceó la morena, mientras veía a Quinn alejarse<p>

Al día siguiente, en clase de Glee club, Rachel fue escuchando una por una, las interpretaciones de los chicos. Todos habían hecho un gran trabajo, pero ella ya había tomado su decisión.

R –Muy buen trabajo. Nunca me cansaré de decirles que son muy talentosos. Pero ya he tomado mi decisión y quien creo que debe abrir nuestra presentación es… Quinn

La rubia quedó pálida, inmóvil. Sus compañeros le aplaudían y echaban porras

B –Eso!  
>P –Bien, Q<br>I –Bravo Quinn  
>Q –yo, yo, yo –no lo creía. No sabía que decir<br>R –Si tú. Ven por favor –Quinn se levantó y caminó hacia la morena  
>Q –No sé qué decir. No debes, Rach yo no soy la indicada. Mercedes, Santana… ellas tienen mejor voz que yo<br>R –Basta, si te escogí es por algo, no?  
>Q –No es por lo que creo, verdad?<br>R –Claro que no. Crees que tomaría una decisión así sólo por… por lo nuestro –susurró  
>Q –No, tienes razón. Tú eres la mejor y sabes lo que haces. Disculpa<br>R –Bien. No quiero que dudes que no te escogí por tu talento, sino por lo que sucede aquí –se señaló y señaló a Quinn  
>Q –Gracias. No te defraudaré<br>R –Lo sé. Ahora vuelve a tu lugar –la rubia volvió a su asiento –Ahora les quiero proponer algo. Que la canción con que Quinn abra sea una canción original  
>K –Eso sería magnífico<br>T –Maravilloso  
>R –Cuando yo tenía como su edad escribí una canción y en realidad nunca se la he mostrado a muchas personas y quisiera que ésa cantara Quinn. Quiero que la escuchen primero y luego me digan si les gusta o no y deben ser sinceros, ah?<br>Todos –De acuerdo

Rachel les puso el demo en la grabadora. A todos les fascinó la canción y estuvieron de acuerdo con que fuera la de apertura.

R –Que bueno que les gustó. Ahora ustedes deberán escoger la canción del cierre grupal

Después de discutirlo un rato, los chicos llegaron a un acuerdo. Así que ya tenían sus canciones escogidas, estaban listos para comenzar a practicar. Para su fortuna, la clase ya se había acabado, continuarían en la siguiente.

Los días y las semanas pasaron. Faltaban sólo dos días para las nacionales. La competencia sería en Nueva York, así que los del Glee club tuvieron que viajar hasta allá. Todos estaban excitados por ir a la Gran Manzana.

Al llegar al hotel, Rachel pidió las llaves a recepción. Se suponía que había un cuarto para los chicos, un cuarto para las chicas y uno más pequeño y modesto para ella, pero por un error, su cuarto no estaba disponible. Así que la morena tendría que quedarse con las chicas.

Rachel mandó a todos a descansar. Las chicas se dirigieron a su cuarto y al entrar todas se alucinaron, pues era muy grande y bonito. Habían 2 camas matrimoniales, 1 individual y 1 king size. Tina y Mercedes corrieron a acostarse en una matrimonial; Santana tomó de la mano a Britt y la arrastró a ocupar la otra cama matrimonial; Lauren dio un salto en la individual. Rachel y Quinn tragaron saliva cuando se dieron cuenta que compartirían cama. Desgraciadamente, Inés igual la compartiría con ellas.

Ya era bastante tarde y al día siguiente sería la competencia. Así que después de cenar. Rachel les ordenó a todos que se fueran a dormir. En el cuarto de las chicas, todas se acomodaron en sus camas y se dispusieron a descansar.

Rachel e Inés aún no se habían acostado, una estaba lavándose los dientes y la otra se estaba terminando de poner la piyama. Quinn ya estaba en la cama. Se había acostado en el lado izquierdo de la king size. Inés se apuró y terminó antes que Rachel y corrió a acostarse a lado de Quinn, pero ésta se levantó de la cama.

I –A, a dónde vas? –interrogó nerviosa  
>Q –Voy al baño<br>I –Ah

Inés no se iba a rendir fácilmente, se quedaría en medio de la cama. Eso evitaría que Rachel y Quinn se acostaran juntas. Quinn se topó con Rachel, saliendo del baño.

Q –Hola –le sonrió en la oscuridad  
>R –Hola –le devolvió la sonrisa<br>Q –Con permiso –Quinn entró al baño y cerró la puerta

La morena caminó hacia la cama. Vio que Inés estaba en medio.

R –_Mejor que ella esté ahí. Tenía ilusiones de dormir junto a Quinn, pero será mejor si Inés nos mantiene separadas_

Se resignó a que no dormiría junto a su rubia. Ya iba a acostarse del lado derecho, cuando Quinn llegó.

Q –Disculpa Inés, podrías correrte?  
>I –Cómo?<br>Q –Si, por fa

La pelirroja quería decirle que no, pero no pudo y terminó arrimándose.

Q –Gracias. Es que si no voy en medio, podría caerme jeje –_pretextos Quinn Fabray, ni siquiera te gusta dormir en medio, sólo lo haces para poner estar junto a Rachel_  
>I –jeje –<em>bueno, al menos estará a mi lado también<em>  
>R –jeje –<em>oh por Dios, Quinn dormirá a mi lado. Calma Rachel, calma<em>

La mañana llegó y encontró a todas las chicas durmiendo pacíficamente. Santana y Britt se habían dado besitos bajo la sábana toda la noche y ahora se encontraban frente a frente, abrazadas y durmiendo.

Otras que estaban en un abrazo, eran Quinn y Rachel. Ambas estaban giradas hacia la derecha, la morena le daba la espalda a Quinn. La rubia había pasado su brazo por sobre encima de la cintura de su maestra. Estaban acurrucadas. La distancia de sus cuerpos con Inés era abismal. Pareciera que no hubiera espacio en la cama, que les permitiera separarse.

Cuando el despertador sonó, todas se levantaron de golpe. Quinn y Rachel se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban y se pusieron rojas pero ninguna dijo nada.

Q –Buenos, buenos días –logró decir  
>R –Buenos días –<em>muy buenos<em>  
>Q –<em>Que lindo despertar a tu lado<em>  
>R –Arriba chicas, hoy es el gran día –dijo la morena, poniéndose de pie<p>

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

><p>*Cero tiempo de corregir<p> 


	16. Fiesta de cumpleaños

Ustedes disculparan el atraso, pero ésta sí fue una semana difícil :3

Como sea, ahí va otro capítulo... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>R –Gracias por ayudarme a hacer estas chamarras<br>Q –Sabes que es un placer. Tuviste una muy buena idea  
>R –Tú crees? Espero que les gusten<br>Q –Claro que sí. Son hermosas

Rachel y Quinn se encontraban terminando los últimos detalles de unas chamarras que la morena había decidido hacer para que los chicos vistieran durante la competencia. Eran unas prendas azul rey, con adornos blancos en las mangas y unas letras ND (New directions) en el pecho, del lado izquierdo.

R –Otra vez, gracias –miro a la rubia con ternura  
>Q –Sabes que no tienes nada que agradecerme –dijo regalándole una sonrisa<p>

Terminaron su labor y metieron las chamarras en una caja de cartón. Luego las llevaron al cuarto, donde reunieron a todos los chicos y se las mostraron. A todos les gustaron mucho y agradecieron a su maestra y a Quinn.

Ya mero se acercaba la hora de las nacionales. El Glee club ya estaba en el teatro donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia. Muchos estaban nerviosos y caminaban de un lado a otro. Quinn era la más nerviosa de todos, sentía la presión de cantar un solo, de abrir la presentación. Rachel lo notó y se acercó a ella para tratar de calmarla.

R –Todo bien?  
>Q –Eh, sí, sí –dijo, no muy convencida<br>R –Es normal que estés nerviosa pero no dejes que te domine. Tienes que tranquilizarte  
>Q –Lo sé, lo sé<br>R –Vas a hacerlo bien –le regaló una sonrisa  
>Q –Eso espero. No puedo fallarles, fallarte a ti –en su rostro había preocupación<br>R –Jamás  
>Q –Es tu canción y yo…<br>R –Lo haces genial. En todos los ensayos has estado magnífica. Crees que te dejaría hacerlo sino fuera así?  
>Q –Creo que no<br>R –Por supuesto que no, pero no es así. Lo haces grandioso  
>Q –Gracias –sonrió –Muchas gracias por la confianza que estás depositando en mí<br>R –Tienes talento y la mereces –le guiñó el ojo y la rubia sonrió –A darle, entonces  
>Q –Por cierto, creo que tu canción es maravillosa<br>R –Gracias

Llegó el turno de New Direction. Se abrió el telón y Quinn ya se encontraba parada en medio del escenario. La música comenzó, ella dio un gran respiro y empezó a cantar.

**What have I done?  
>I wish I could run,<br>Away from this ship going under  
>Just trying to help<br>Hurt everyone else  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders<br>What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<br>'Cause my best intentions  
>Keep making a mess of things,<br>I just wanna fix it somehow  
>But how many times will it take?<br>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?  
>Can i start again, with my fate shaken?<br>'Cause I can't go back and undo this**

**I just have to stay and face mistakes,  
>But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this<br>What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<br>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?<strong>

**So I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air,  
>And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!<br>Yeah, I'll send down a wish and I'll send up a prayer  
>And then finally someone will see how much I care<br>What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<br>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?<strong>

Al finalizar la gente estaba de pie, aplaudiéndole. El resto del Glee club salió para acomodarse en sus lugares. La rubia tomó lugar con ellos. Otra melodía comenzó.

**Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
>each morning i get up i die a little<br>can barely stand on my feet  
>take a look in the mirror and cry<br>lord what you're doing to me  
>i have spent all my years in believing you<br>but i just can't get no relief, lord!  
>somebody, somebody<br>can anybody find me somebody to love?  
>I work hard every day of my life<br>i work till i ache my bones  
>at the end i take home my hard earned pay all on my own<strong>

**I get down on my knees  
>and i start to pray<br>till the tears run down from my eyes  
>lord - somebody - somebody<br>can anybody find me - somebody to love?  
>Everyday - i try and i try and i try -<br>but everybody wants to put me down  
>they say i'm goin' crazy<br>they say i got a lot of water in my brain  
>got no common sense<br>i got nobody left to believe  
>yeah - yeah yeah yeah<br>Oh lord  
>somebody - somebody<br>can anybody find me somebody to love?  
>Got no feel, i got no rhythm<br>i just keep losing my beat  
>i'm ok, i'm alright<br>ain't gonna face no defeat  
>i just gotta get out of this prison cell<br>someday i'm gonna be free, lord!  
>Find me somebody to love<br>can anybody find me somebody to love?**

Los chicos terminaron su canción y el público les aplaudía y chiflaba con alegría.

Esperaron nerviosos los resultados. Cuando les comunicaron que ya estaban publicados en un pizarrón, fueron corriendo a verlos. Se acercaron con nerviosismo al lugar y vieron con emoción que New Directions estaba en el primer lugar.

Comenzaron a saltar de alegría. A algunos se les escaparon las lágrimas. Se abrazaban y felicitaban entre sí. Rachel y Quinn se dieron un abrazo, en el que intercambiaron miradas significativas, pero los demás las sacaron de su ensueño cuando comenzaron a echarle porras a Quinn. Puck y Sam la alzaron sobre sus hombros, mientras los demás clamaban su nombre.

Q –Basta chicos. Bájenme, esto es triunfo de todos y sobre todo de Rachel –la señaló –Ella nos trajo hasta aquí, además de que escribió esa bella canción.

Puck y Sam bajaron a la rubia y fueron a buscar a Rachel

R –No, no –dijo la morena, pero fue inútil. Los chicos la alzaron sobre sus hombros y todos le echaban porras a su maestra.

Como ya se había hecho costumbre, fueron a un lugar a celebrar. Esta vez escogieron un restaurante italiano. Se encontraban platicando animadamente, comiendo pizza, pasta, lasaña.

Q –Disculpen, voy al sanitario –la rubia se levantó y se fue al baño  
>S –Hey, oigan –Santana llamó la atención de todos<br>P –Qué pasa?  
>S –Hay que aprovechar que Quinn fue al baño para planear algo por su cumpleaños<br>R –Es dentro de una semana, verdad?  
>S –Sí<br>B –Sí, sí, fiesta!  
>M –Y qué haremos?<br>P –Pues lo de siempre, mi casa, cerveza y buena música  
>R –Cerveza? –la morena alzó su ceja<br>P –Oh vamos, usted entiende  
>R –Bien, no diré nada<br>S –Vendrá. Cierto miss Berry?  
>R –Si ustedes mi invitan, claro<br>S –Claro que sí. Usted es la invitada de honor –le susurró a Rachel, guiñándole un ojo  
>R –Perdón?<br>S –Usted entiende –sonrió pícara  
>R –Santana! –la regañó al entender de que hablaba<br>S –Disculpe –dijo sincera  
>P –Ya quedamos<br>S –Bien. Puck da la casa. Nosotros dinero para la comida y demás  
>K –Me parece perfecto<br>S –Shhh ahí viene

La cena estuvo encantadora. Ya cansados, decidieron regresar al hotel. Al día siguiente saldría su vuelo de regreso a casa. Rachel interceptó a Santana en el vestíbulo del hotel, antes de subir al cuarto.

R –Santana  
>S –Si? Miss Berry<br>R –Quería preguntarte… pedirte que me des una sugerencia  
>S –Sobre qué?<br>R –Qué podría regalarle a Quinn? –se sonrojó un poco al preguntar  
>S –Ah –alzó su ceja derecha –pues con que usted se ponga un moño de regalo bastará<br>R –Santana! –la regañó, pero estaba completamente roja  
>S –Disculpe, pero usted sabe que yo sé y… Sólo bromeaba. Dele algo significativo, usted debe saber que le gustaría<br>R –Creo que ya sé. Gracias  
>S –De nada –ambas subieron al cuarto a descansar<p>

El día del cumpleaños de Quinn. Santana y Britt la habían convencido de salir, irían al cine y a cenar. La rubia había aceptado contenta. Santana pasó a buscar a Quinn a su casa; Britt ya estaba con la latina. Mientras iban camino al cine, el celular de la latina sonó.

S –Bueno?... Sí… Ahora?... Maldición Puck, estamos camino al cine… Sí, sí… Ok, hay voy… Adiós –Santana colgó  
>B –Qué sucede bebé?<br>S –El tarado de Puck. Lo siento chicas, primero pasaremos a su casa y luego iremos al cine  
>Q –Por mí no hay problema<br>B –Por mí tampoco

Las tres chicas llegaron a casa de Puck. Se bajaron de auto. Santana tocó el timbre. Puck le abrió.

S –Qué pasa? –la latina y Puck intercambiaron miradas  
>P –Tengo un problema –su voz era irónica<br>Q –Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada  
>P –Eso creo<br>S –Nos vas a dejar pasar? –fingió estar enojada  
>P –Oh, sí. Lo siento. Adelante<p>

El chico del mohicano las dejó pasar, pero la sala estaba oscura

S –Qué rayos Puck? espero no sea una de tus bromitas!

En ese momento las luces se encendieron

Todos –Sorpresa!

Quinn se sorprendió al ver a todos los miembros del Glee Club. Había un letrero que decía 'feliz cumpleaños Quinn', globos, refresco, botana, bebida…

Q –Wow!

Los chicos corrieron a abrazarla y darle sus regalos.

Q –Muchas gracias chicos  
>P –Idea de Santana –dijo el chico, dándole el crédito a su amiga latina<br>S –Cooperación de todos… Pero es cierto, fue mi idea –se jactó  
>Q –Gracias –abrazó a Santana –Entonces, supongo que ya no iremos al cine –ambas sonrieron<p>

Pusieron música y la fiesta comenzó formalmente.

I –Y qué tal ha estado tu día?  
>Q –Muy lindo, gracias<br>I –Espero que te guste tu regalo  
>Q –Seguro que sí<br>S –Quinn! Ven –la llamó Santana  
>Q –Discúlpame –le dijo a Inés y fue con la latina –Qué pasa?<br>S –Nada, sólo quería alejarte de ésa  
>Q –Ay Santana. No cambias, verdad?<br>S –Jamás –Quinn comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro  
>Q –Qué padre que todos estén aquí<br>S –Todos? –la miró con picardía  
>Q –Sí, todos los del coro están aquí<br>S –Aja –alzó su ceja –y me vas a decir que no falta nadie  
>Q –Bien, me cachaste<br>S –Jaja. No te preocupes, ella fue invitada. Estoy segura que vendrá  
>Q –Sí? –sus ojos brillaron<br>S –Ay! Qué asco contigo. Así o más enamorada  
>Q –Brittany –al escuchar ese nombre, la latina sonrió como boba y sus ojos brillaron –Jaja, sí asco conmigo –dijo sarcástica<br>S –Cállate

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre. Puck fue a abrir la puerta y regresó acompañado de Rachel. A Quinn se le iluminaron los ojos al verla. Rachel iba muy hermosa, con un vestido azul.

R –Hola chicos. Lamento la tardanza  
>M –No se preocupe miss Berry. Ya está aquí, ahora a divertirse<p>

Rachel se acercó a Quinn.

R –Hola Quinn  
>Q –Hola<br>R –Feliz cumpleaños –le entregó una caja de regalo  
>Q –Gracias –Se dieron un abrazo, que duró un poco más de lo que debía<br>R –Ojalá te guste  
>Q –Seguro que sí<p>

La fiesta continuó. Quinn y Rachel prácticamente pasaron todo el tiempo juntas, conversando. De vez en cuando otros se unían a su conversación.

R –Voy a salir a tomar aire  
>Q –Te acompaño<br>R –No, no. Eres la festejada, debes estar aquí  
>Q –Soy la festejada y hago lo que quiero<br>R –Jeje Ok

Las dos salieron afuera. Se apoyaron en el auto de Rachel y contemplaron las estrellas.

R –Son hermosas –dijo, mirando el cielo  
>Q –Sí<br>R –Creo que nunca he visto nada más hermoso. Y tú?  
>Q –Difiero. He visto algo más bello que eso –la rubia ya miraba a Rachel, una mirada intensa. La morena dejó de ver el cielo y se topó con esos ojos avellana. Se sonrojó al entender el cumplido.<br>R –Quinn  
>Q –Lo eres<br>R –Gracias. Me retracto, también creo que hay algo más bello. Tú  
>Q –Pero tú me ganas –se sonrieron<br>R –Volvemos adentro?  
>Q –Aún no –la rubia tomó la mano de Rachel<br>R –Quinn  
>Q –Por favor, es mi cumpleaños y sólo te estoy tomando de la mano<br>R –De acuerdo –la morena apretó más el agarre  
>Q –Sabes? Falta sólo una semana para la graduación<br>R –Lo sé. Sólo siete días –ambas suspiraron, pues sabían lo que vendría  
>Q –Quisiera que ya fuera ese día. Me muero por besarte –confesó con timidez<br>R –_Y yo porque lo hagas_ –Tendrás que esperar  
>Q –No quiero. Podrías?… digo, ya que es mi cumpleaños. Es decir, ya tengo 18…y aparte sería como mi regalo<br>R –Ya te di un regalo. Y aún sigo siendo tu maestra  
>Q –De acuerdo. Ya esperé bastante, siete días más no me mataran<br>R –Y usted quién le dijo que dentro de siete días me podría besar?  
>Q –Nadie, pero quiero tener la esperanza. No me la mates<br>R –Bien  
>S –Hey mujeres! –les gritó Santana desde la puerta –hora del pastel<br>Q –Ahí vamos! –la latina volvió adentro –Vamos  
>R –Vamos<p>

Quinn comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, la morena iba un poco más atrasada. La rubia se giró para verla

Q –No vienes? –la morena la miraba fijamente –Rach?

Rachel corrió hacia ella y rodeando su cuello con los brazos, la besó. Quinn la recibió, primero sorprendida, pero luego la sujetó por la cintura. El beso duró poco, pero fue intenso.

R –Feliz cumpleaños, Quinn –la rubia sonrió. Ambas volvieron adentro.

Esta historia continuará…

*Cero tiempo de corregir

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capítulo Ya saben q pasará! será un capítulo amado, pero también odiado<p>

espero poder actualizar pronto

xoxo


	17. La cita

Hoy si pude escribir y ps para q no se queden esperando, ahí les va  
>Ojalá les guste!<p>

* * *

><p>-Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Quinn, feliz cumpleaños a ti –cantaron los chicos para la rubia. Quinn se tan veía contenta.<br>M –Pide un deseo chica y sopla esas velas

Quinn cerró los ojos y pidió una cosa, que Rachel y ella lograran tener su cita. Abrió los ojos, tomó aire y sopló las velas frente a ella

-Bravo –aplaudieron los chicos  
>P –Qué pediste? –miró a Quinn con picardía<br>Q –No se dice –le sacó la lengua  
>S –Yo ya me imagino qué –codeó a Rachel, quién la fulminó con la mirada –Perdón<p>

La fiesta siguió hasta tarde. Fue una noche muy linda para todos.

Faltaban días para el fin de curso. Los anuncios para el baile de graduación ya estaban en todas las paredes de la escuela. El tema sería Titanic y era baile de 'las chicas invitan'. Las chicas, emocionadas, ya habían comprado vestidos y sacado cita con el estilista.

Mercedes ya había invitado a Sam, así como Tina a Mike, Lauren a Puck y Jasmín a Artie. Kurt había comentado que era confuso para él la invitación, pues él era chico y Blaine también, al final, Kurt terminó invitando a su novio. Otra que estaba confundida era Brittany.

B –No entiendo San, si ambas somos chicas. Quién invita a quién?  
>S –Son tonterías bebé. Nosotras sabemos que iremos juntas, no hay necesidad de invitaciones<br>B –Pero yo quiero hacerlo –hizo un puchero y Santana se llenó de ternura  
>S –Bien, entonces yo te invito<br>B –No!  
>S –Entonces tú invítame<br>B –De acuerdo  
>S –Bien -hubo un silencio y la latina comenzó a desesperarse –Y bien?<br>B –Bien qué?  
>S –No vas a invitarme?<br>B –Aún no. Esto se hace de manera correcta –Santana inhaló y exhaló resignada  
>S –Como quieras<br>B –San?  
>S –Si?<br>B –Irías al baile conmigo?  
>S –Claro que sí bebé –Brtt sonrió enormemente<br>B –Gracias –besó a la latina  
>S –De nada –le regresó el beso<p>

Quinn, por su parte, se moría de ganas de invitar a Rachel, pero sabía que no podía.

Q –Supongo que no puedo pedirte que vayas al baile conmigo?  
>R –Sabes que no. Invita a alguien más. Diviértete<br>Q –Creo que iré sola. No tengo a quien invitar  
>R –No te voy a mentir, me alegra más la idea de que vayas sola –se sonrieron mutuamente<br>Q –Pero si te veré ahí? –la miro con ilusión  
>R –Claro<br>Q –Tú irás con alguien? –le preguntó con algo de timidez  
>R –No. Hubiera venido con mi mejor amigo pero trabaja ese día<br>Q –Algún día quiero conocerlo. Siempre me hablas de él  
>R –Te confieso algo?<br>Q –No me vas a decir que estás enamorada de él, verdad? –la rubia tenía cara de susto  
>R –Cómo lo supiste? –bromeó y la rubia abrió la boca, incrédula –Jaja Estoy jugando. La verdad es que él también quiere conocerte, le hablo mucho de ti –confesó, sonrojada. A la rubia se le dibujó una sonrisa<br>Q –Algún día

Inés iba caminando por ahí y las vio. Cuando Rachel se fue, aprovechó para acercarse a Quinn. La había buscado todo el día, quería invitarla al baile.

I –Hola Quinn –la saludó con una gran sonrisa  
>Q –Hola Inés<br>I –Te andaba buscando  
>Q –Qué pasa?<br>I –Me preguntaba si tú aceptarías ir al baile conmigo –había esperanza en su mirada  
>Q –Yo… no sé. No quiero ser grosera pero…<br>I –No te preocupes –la interrumpió -sé que no es una cita. Vamos como amigas, te parece?  
>Q –Supongo que está bien –se encogió de hombros<br>I –No estás muy convencida -ironizó -Mira, yo no tengo con quien más ir y tú tampoco. Dudo que puedas ir con miss Berry, me imagino que eso quieres, no?  
>Q –Y para qué te digo que no?<br>I –Vamos Quinn, será divertido. Somos amigas, no?  
>Q –De acuerdo. Vamos –le sonrió y la pelirroja le sonrió de vuelta<p>

Llegó el día del baile. Las parejas comenzaban a llegar al gimnasio de la escuela. La decoración era bastante buena, simulaba el Titanic. Todas las chicas estaban muy lindas y los chicos muy galantes.

Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Lauren, Tina, Mike, Artie y su novia Jasmín, Kurt y Blaine ya habían llegado. Ocuparon lugar, habían juntado tres mesas para que todos dieran, incluido el resto del club que no había llegado. Al poco tiempo llegaron Santana y Brittany, luciendo muy hermosas. Quinn e Inés llegaron un tanto después y enseguida se fueron a sentar con el resto.

Los muchachos estaban platicando muy a gusto, mientras esperaban que el lugar se llenara más y la gente comenzara a bailar.

P –Ah sí y entonces… -Puck dejó de hablar y miró hacia la entrada del gimnasio –Gua! Miren eso chicos

Todos voltearon a ver lo que el chico miraba. Era Rachel llegando al baile. Se veía muy linda. A Quinn se la cayó la boca al suelo, cuando la vio. No podía quitar sus ojos de la morena. Rachel localizó la mesa donde estaban y caminó hacia ellos. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con Quinn, quien ya se había puesto de pie para recibirla. La morena no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada, el cuerpo de Quinn. La rubia se veía espectacular, tan sensual en ese vestido que traía.

Rachel, al fin llegó a la mesa. Su corazón aún latía fuerte por lo que sus ojos veían. Ninguna había quitado la mirada de la otra. Sin salir del trance, se sonrieron.

R –Hola –le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia  
>Q –Hola Rach. Te ves hermosa, estupenda… muy bella –Rachel se sonrojó<br>R –Gracias Quinn. Tú también estás… increíble –la rubia sonrió  
>Q –Gracias –Rachel notó que los demás, también estaban ahí<br>R –Hola chicos  
>Todos -Hola miss Berry<br>Mi –Que bonita se ve

Todos -Sí, sí. Es cierto –comentó el resto  
>R –Gracias chicos. Puedo sentarme con ustedes?<br>K –Por supuesto

Rachel tomó asiento. Quedó entre Quinn y Santana. Al otro lado de Quinn estaba Inés.

Q –De verdad, te ves magnífica –le dijo en voz baja a Rachel, cerca del oído  
>R –Ya basta –la morena estaba completamente roja<br>I –Oye Quinn –la pelirroja quería su atención  
>Q –Qué paso?<br>I –No quieres ir a bailar?  
>Q –Aún no Inés. Está bien?<br>I –Ok –contestó, un tanto molesta  
>R –Quinn, viniste con ella? –preguntó con tranquilidad<br>Q –Si, pero sólo como amigas –aclaró  
>R –Está bien. No hay problema<br>Q –Sabes que yo hubiera querido haber venido contigo  
>R –Lo sé. Yo también hubiera querido haber venido contigo –Quinn sonrió –pero viniste con ella y si ella quiere ir a bailar, creo que lo correcto es que vayas<br>Q –Sólo porque tú lo dices, eh?  
>R –Ok –Quinn se volteó hacia Inés<br>Q –Inés?  
>I –Si? –parecía enojada<br>Q –Si quieres… vamos a bailar –a la pelirroja se le iluminó el rostro  
>I –Sí! –tomó la mano de Quinn y la jaló hacia la pista<p>

Mike y Tina se les unieron. Al poco rato, Puck y Lauren también. Al poco tiempo, la pista ya estaba llena. Rachel también terminó bailando, un maestro amigo la invito, puesto que ambos estaban solitos.

Quinn e Inés bailaron un rato más y luego volvieron a la mesa. Kurt y Blaine, también regresaron para tomar algo; seguido de Mercedes y Sam. Luego Rachel también se volvió a sentar.

R –Uf ya estoy vieja para esto  
>K –No exagere miss Berry<br>R –Es la verdad. Antes no me cansaba tan rápido  
>Q –Todos estamos cansados<br>Bl –Si  
>I –Ahora vuelvo -Inés se levantó para ir al baño<br>Q –Quieres que te traiga algo de beber? –le preguntó a Rachel  
>R –No, gracias. Todavía tengo<br>Q –Rach –la miro a los ojos –Sabes? Ya no hay clases, así que ya no eres mi maestra y ya tengo 18 y… -la morena puso su mano sobre los labios de la rubia  
>R –Aún no Quinn. Todavía falta la entrega de diplomas. Después de eso, oficialmente ya no serás mi alumna<br>Q –Está bien. Puedo esperar hasta mañana  
>R –Ya es mañana, verdad? –se puso un poco nerviosa<br>Q –Ya es mañana –ambas sonrieron –Rachel  
>R –Si?<br>Q –No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte por mi regalo  
>R –Quinn –se sonrojó. Quinn sonrió<br>Q –Hablo de la cámara  
>R –Oh, claro, hablas de la cámara –se rió nerviosa<br>Q –Me encantó. Siempre había querido una así  
>R –Sé que amas la fotografía. Así que fui y pregunté qué cámara debería tener una futura fotógrafa profesional<br>Q –Muchas gracias. Espero que no hayas gastado mucho  
>R –Eso no importa –le regaló una sonrisa –pero no, no gasté mucho<p>

La mañana siguiente llegó. Todos los alumnos estaban sentados en la explanada de la escuela, vestido con sus togas y birretes.

D –Buenos días a todos. Hoy es un día especial. Estos jóvenes terminan un ciclo… -decía la directora Johnson –…Y ahora, los graduados. David Peterson… Anne Carlson –los presentes aplaudían a cada uno –Santana López… Britanny S. Pearce… Quinn Fabray

Cuando Quinn pasó, Rachel tenía una gran sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo. La rubia y ella intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron.

D –Mucho éxito a todos. Felicidades, lo hicieron! -todos lanzaron sus birretes

Quinn se acercó a donde Rachel estaba.

R –Felicidades  
>Q –Gracias –se dieron un abrazo<br>R –Sonará tonto, pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti  
>Q –No es tonto. Me alegra escucharlo<br>R –Bueno, entonces hasta pronto –la morena se giró pero Quinn le tomó la mano, deteniéndola  
>Q –No tan rápido –la rubia la miró directo a los ojos. Rachel tragó saliva –Aún hay algo pendiente entre nosotras –Rachel respiraba con dificultad<br>R –_Cómo es posible que me ponga tan nerviosa? _  
>Q –Rachel Berry, me concedería el honor de salir conmigo? –en los ojos de Quinn se reflejaba miedo, ilusión, nerviosismo y esperanza<br>R –Sí –dijo con toda seguridad. Los nervios habían desaparecido.  
>Q –Perfecto –la rubia sonreía como tonta -Mañana en la noche?<br>R –Sí, está bien  
>Q –Perfecto –no podía dejar de sonreír –Nos vemos –besó la mano de Rachel<br>R –Nos vemos

La noche de la cita llegó. Ambas se esmeraron en su arreglo personal, pero se mantuvieron cómodas y naturales. Se veían muy lindas. Quinn llegó puntual a casa de Rachel.

R –Hola  
>Q –Hola. Nos vamos?<br>R –Vamos

Fueron a cenar a un restaurante de comida italiana.

R –mmm Qué rica está esta pasta  
>Q –También esta lasaña<br>R –Y dime. Ya sabes a qué universidad irás?  
>Q –Sabía, pero ya no<br>R –Cómo es eso? –preguntó extrañada  
>Q –Recuerdas que te mencioné la escuela de fotografía en Europa?<br>R –Si, lo recuerdo  
>Q –Y recuerdas que mandé una solicitud?<br>R –Si  
>Q –Me aceptaron –dijo sin emoción<br>R –En serio? Eso es estupendo, no? Por qué estás tan seria? –no entendía la actitud de Quinn  
>Q –Ya no quiero ir. Mi mamá insiste en que es una oportunidad única pero… puedo ir a la universidad aquí. También hay buenas escuelas de fotografía<br>R –Tu mamá tiene razón. Tú misma me dijiste aquella vez que era la mejor escuela. Por qué ya no quieres ir?  
>Q –Hace un año ni siquiera lo hubiera dudado, pero ahora todo es diferente –no miraba a Rachel<br>R –Por qué? –insistía la morena  
>Q –Porque te conocí –susurró Quinn, mirando hacia abajo<br>R –Quinn  
>Q –Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Ahora mi deseo eres tú –la miró a los ojos<br>R –No hagas esto. No puedes abandonar tu futuro, tu sueño… por mí  
>Q –No abandono nada. Es sólo que ahora tengo otro sueño<br>R –No te dejaré. Irás a Europa y no hay nada que discutir  
>Q –Supongo que quieres librarte de mí –el semblante de la rubia era triste<br>R –No es eso. Por supuesto que no. Diablos Quinn, entiende! –la morena estaba un poco alterada  
>Q –Aún falta para eso. Si decido ir, tú y yo tendemos ese tiempo juntas?<br>R –No, lo siento –quiso parecer muy segura, pero no podía mirar a Quinn  
>Q –Entiendo –agachó la mirada<br>R –No, no entiendes. Si pasamos ese tiempo juntas, yo… yo no podré soportar verte partir y que tal si… mejor dejémoslo así. No soy razón suficiente para que te quedes  
>Q –Si lo eres. Eres razón suficiente porque, porque… porque yo… estoy enamorada de ti –A Rachel se le detuvo el corazón. Quiso responderle que ella también lo estaba, pero no se lo permitió. Quería que Quinn siguiera su sueño<br>R –Creo que debo irme. Quinn por favor, cumple tu sueño y ve a Europa. Adiós  
>Q –Tú irás a Broadway a cumplir el tuyo? –la falta de respuesta de Rachel le había dolido, pero no lo demostró. Así que mencionó otra cosa.<br>R –Eso es diferente  
>Q –Por qué?<br>R –Tú eres joven y… mi tiempo ya pasó  
>Q –Claro que no. Aún eres joven y tienes mucho talento –la rubia quería que valiera la pena no estar juntas –Si yo me voy, tú también. Trato?<br>R –Bien. Hasta luego Quinn

Rachel se levantó y salió del restaurante. Quinn dejó dinero en la mesa y fue tras ella. La morena ya había avanzado bastante, afortunadamente no llevaba carro y tenía que caminar.

Q –Rachel! –gritó la rubia y Rachel volteó. En ese momento comenzó a llover. Quinn la alcanzó. –Al menos despídete de mí, como se debe.

Rachel intentó decir algo, pero los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos se lo impidieron. La lluvia caía sobre ellas, pero no les importó. Rachel tenía sus manos entrelazadas en el cabello de la rubia y ésta la tenía sujetada de la cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo. El beso se profundizó. Sus lenguas danzaban juntas. El aire comenzaba a faltar en sus pulmones y se separaron.

R –Tienes razón. Hay que despedirnos como se debe –la volvió a besar

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

><p>Mil gracias por los comentarios, cuando los leo me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo<br>Tendré q spoilear esto, no lo resisto jeje ... next episode: Faberry love scene (de q creían q hablaba Rachel, cuando dijo: 'despedirse como se debe'?)  
>xoxo<p>

*Cero tiempo de corregir


	18. Noche de amor

Perdón! mil perdones por tardar tanto  
>Han sido días ocupados, de hecho este capítulo es corto, pero seguro q lo disfrutaran ;)<br>Grax por los comentarios!

* * *

><p>Llegaron a casa de la morena, aún mojadas por la lluvia. Subieron las escaleras entre besos. Quinn la cargó en su cintura y las piernas de la morena la rodearon. La rubia la llevó hasta la cama y la acostó delicadamente.<p>

Quinn la fue besando, desde la frente, pasando por los ojos, la nariz, el cuello, bajo al pecho, que subía y bajaba rápidamente, por la respiración acelerada de la morena; bajo más, al estómago de la morena, lo besó por encima del vestido; luego dejó un camino de besos por la pierna izquierda de Rachel y volvió a subir por la derecha. La rubia volvió a besar la boca de Rachel.

Se quitaron, mutuamente, los vestidos y volvieron a besarse. Quinn le quitó el brasier a Rachel y miró sus pechos para luego besarlos, haciendo que la morena dejase escapar un suspiro. La rubia bajó, besando el ombligo de Rachel y luego bajo más, al centro de la morena. Lamió por encima de la ropa interior y Rachel arqueó la espalda.

Quinn le quitó el calzón a Rachel. Después se deshizo de su propia ropa interior y volvió a besar a Rachel. La mano de la rubia viajó por ese cuerpo moreno, hasta llegar al centro de Rachel, ahí jugó un poco antes de entrar.

R –Quinn, cielos. Hazme tuya ya! –suplicó la morena

La rubia introdujo primero un dedo y después otro más. La morena se retorció en la cama. Se besaron de nuevo. El movimiento de caderas de Rachel aceleró, mientras la rubia se deleitaba en sus senos.

R –Quinn! –gritó la morena, al venirse

Quinn sonrió al ver que su chica estaba disfrutando

Q –Aún no termina –le advirtió con una ceja alzada

La rubia bajó, lamiendo, desde la boca de Rachel hasta llegar a su zona de placer. Allí, se deleitó con el centro de Rachel. Los movimientos de su lengua, estaban enloqueciendo a Rachel, quien enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Quinn para apretar más el contacto. Rachel sintió el orgasmo llegar y se aferró a las sábanas con fuerzas

R –Quinn! –gritó por segunda vez Rachel, desplomándose en la cama, sudada y cansada.

Quinn se puso a su altura y la besó

Q –Te amo

A Rachel se le iba a escapar un "y yo a ti", pero recordó que se suponía que era una despedida.

R –Estuvo maravilloso –atinó a decir –Dame un minuto para recuperarme y te toca a ti

La rubia sólo le sonrió, pero en fondo le dolía que Rachel no sintiera lo mismo que ella.

La morena se colocó encima de Quinn y la comenzó a besar. Besó su cuello y luego se perdió en sus senos. La mano de Rachel se dirigió al centro de la rubia y se introdujo en él. Quinn arqueó la espalda y un gemido de le escapó. La morena hizo su labor, hasta que la rubia se vino.

Q –Gua, Rach. Eso, eso… -no podía hablar

R –Y aún falta –le dijo, imitándola

Rachel bajó la cabeza hasta el centro de Quinn e introdujo su lengua. La rubia respiraba agitadamente; estaba disfrutando cada momento.

Q –Rachel! –terminó la rubia

Rachel se volvió a poner a la altura de Quinn. Se besaron por última vez. Después, la morena se acomodó en el pecho de Quinn, quien la abrazaba para dormir.

Los rayos de sol despertaron a Quinn. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado. Buscó a Rachel a su lado pero no la vio. Se incorporó y vio una nota en la almohada.

-Rachel –llamó a la morena, pero nadie contestó. Entonces, tomó la nota para leerla.

**Quinn: **

**Fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida. Nunca la olvidaré, como nunca te olvidaré a ti.  
>Ve y cumple tu sueño. Te deseo lo mejor.<br>**

**R. **

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

><p>Qué tal?<p>

Lo sé, corto, pero no podía dejarlos sin actualización más días y tampoco pude escribir más. Aparte yo sé q esto es lo q todos estaban esperando

y ahora q sucederá?

trataré de actualizar lo más pronto q pueda, gracias por la paciencia.

saludos! y viva Faberry y Achele 3


	19. Malos entendidos

Hola. Gracias a Karo Baker por su comentario

* * *

><p>Quinn entró en pánico. Ese no podía ser el fin.<p>

Q –_Calma Quinn. Esta es su casa, ella tiene que volver. Aún lo pueden arreglar, aún la puedes convencer… pero si ella no quiere, si para ella sólo fue algo de una noche. Es decir, le dije dos veces que la amaba y ella no me dijo nada. Rayos, Quinn, comprende que ella no te quiere, no así. Si la esperas y ella se enoja y si las cosas terminan feo, no, no. Lo mejor es te lleves este bello recuerdo y la dejes en paz. Has lo que ella te dice y ve a esa universidad._

La rubia se levantó. Se arregló un poco en el baño. Terminó de vestirse y buscó un papel para dejarle una nota, también.

Vio una libreta cerca del teléfono y se acercó para tomar una. En eso sonó el teléfono, sorprendiéndola. Quiso contestar, pensando que era Rachel, pero esperó a que la contestadora lo hiciera.

R –_Rachel Berry, no estoy disponible. Ya sabes, deja tu mensaje después del tono_ *piiii*  
>J –<em><span>Rach? Hola amor, ya volví. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y supongo que tú también. Dónde nos vemos? Dónde siempre? Llámame. Te amo, bye<span>_

A Quinn se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Quién era ese chico que llamaba a Rachel amor? Y se atrevía a decirle 'te amo'? La rubia sacudió la cabeza, sacando ideas de su cabeza.

Q –_Rachel no tiene un novio, no, no. Ella no es esa clase de personas que engañan. No hubiera estado conmigo si tuviera una relación con alguien más, no, no. –Se trató de convencer Quinn, pero lo lograba dejar de tener dudas._

Escribió la nota para Rachel y salió de ahí.

Llegó a su casa y vio su carta de aceptación a la Universidad. Suspiró y luego de unos segundos, llenó todo para mandarlo de vuelta, aceptando. La dejó sobre la mesa de la entrada y subió a su cuarto para darse un baño.

Rachel llegó a su casa. Entró con un poco de temor de que Quinn aún estuviera ahí. Sabía que si la veía, no iba a resistir besarla y probablemente ya no la dejaría ir. Checó sus mensajes y escuchó el de Jesse. Se alegró de saber que su mejor amigo ya había vuelto de su viaje, tenían tantas cosas que hablar. Sabía que iba a necesitarlo en esos momentos.

Se dirigió a su recámara y vio una nota sobre su almohada, junto con una rosa hecha de servilleta. Se acercó y agarró ambas cosas. Comenzó a leer la nota, mientras jugaba con la rosa en su mano.

**Rachel:**

**Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Jamás te olvidaré y aunque me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes, respeto tu decisión. Espero que tú también sigas tu sueño, porque sé que triunfarás. **

**Mi corazón siempre será tuyo, Quinn.**

**P.D. Espero te guste la rosa, no pude ir a comprar una pero improvisé. **

A la morena se le encogió en corazón. Ya extrañaba a Quinn, ya le dolía su partida, quería correr y decirle que la quería, que se quedara, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Puso la rosa sobre su tocador y corrió a llamarle a Jesse.

Ya había pasado una semana. Quinn y Rachel no habían hablado. Ambas se extrañaban y habían estado a punto de ir a buscar a la otra, pero se contenían.

Q- Mamá  
>Ju –Qué pasó hija?<br>Q –Sabes dónde está mi carta de la universidad?  
>Ju –El sobre sobre la mesa?<br>Q –Si, si, ese  
>Ju –Ya lo mandé hija<br>Q –Qué? –A la rubia se le subió la comida a la garganta  
>Ju –Qué pasa? Ya estaba listo, no?<br>Q –Si, pero… pero aún no quería mandarlo. Todavía tenía que pensarlo  
>Ju –Pues lo siento hija, creí que ya habías tomado la decisión de asistir<br>Q –Eh si, si. No hay problema

Quinn fingió una sonrisa y se fue a su cuarto. La rubia no quería mandar el sobre, no aún. Tenía la esperanza que las cosas con Rachel se solucionaran. Dio un gran suspiro y se resignó a que ese sería su destino.

Otra semana pasó. Quinn recibió otro sobre, en donde le decían que tendría que irse la semana entrante. Tenía que irse antes, para poder instalarse, hacer las entrevistas pertinentes, etc. Toda una serie de procesos que tenía que realizar antes de que las clases comenzaran.

La rubia estaba nerviosa, no quería irse. Quería volver a ver a Rachel, platicar con ella y si era posible, tener otro beso de sus labios. Decidió que antes de irse, iría a hablar con ella.

Por otro lado, Rachel seguía un poco triste por la ausencia de Quinn en su vida.

J –Eres una tonta  
>R –Qué? –dijo la morena, saliendo de sus pensamientos<br>J –Qué eres una tonta. Has estado tan mal estos días. Me choca verte así  
>R –Estoy bien<br>J –Eso díselo a alguien que te crea. Me molesta que estés así y por tu culpa  
>R –Ya, no me regañes –Rachel bajo la mirada<br>J –Dime, qué tiene de malo que ustedes estén juntas?  
>R –No Jesse, ella tiene que cumplir su sueño<br>J –Bueno, y por qué no mantienen una relación a distancia? Se va a ir por dos años, no? No es mucho, con la tecnología de ahora, ni lo sentirán. Además yo supongo que vendrá para vacaciones a visitar a su familia, entonces, de paso de visita a ti.  
>R –No va a ser fácil<br>J –Y qué? La quieres, te quiere. Vamos Rachel, arriésgate. Mira que si regresa y regresa con novia incluida, tú te me vas a morir  
>R –Hay no, ni lo digas<br>J –Que va a conocer a una despampanante europea y…  
>R –Cállate, cállate<p>

J –Yo sólo digo

Quinn llegó a casa de Rachel. Iba a tocar la puerta pero tenía miedo. Y si Rachel no quería verla? Y si le pedía que se fuera? La rubia no iba a poder soportarlo. Iba a regresar a su auto, cuando vio por la ventana a dos personas sentadas en la sala. Su curiosidad fue más grande y se acercó a ver.

Era su Rachel con un joven atractivo.

J –Yo sólo digo  
>R –Ya sé. Siempre tienes que tener la razón, no?<br>J –Obvio –sonrió el muchacho y le tocó la nariz a Rachel  
>R –Tonto –ambos sonrieron –Te quiero, gracias<br>J –Y yo a ti –se dieron un gran abrazo

Quinn vio el abrazo. Su corazón se detuvo. Una lágrima amenazaba con salir de su rostro. Se quedó a ver un poco más, después de todo, un abrazo no significa nada.

J –Quieres helado? –le preguntó a la morena, rompiendo el abrazo  
>R –Sí, claro<br>J –Ahorita lo traigo y ya cálmese. Porque mañana va a ir a hablar con su rubia y va a solucionar las cosas –le guiño el ojo. Rachel le sonrió.

Jesse se puso de pie y le dio un beso cerca de los labios, para luego irse a la cocina a buscar el helado. La rubia creyó haber visto un beso. Las lágrimas cayeron, mientras su corazón se hacía chiquito. Quiso entrar y reclamarle a la morena, pero sabía que no tenía derecho.

R –Jesse! –gritó la morena a su amigo en la cocina  
>J –Si?<br>R –Te quiero!

La rubia alcanzó a escuchar eso y fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Se alejó de ahí entre lágrimas.

Q –Eso era, ella tiene a alguien, a ese Jesse. Por eso no quería nada contigo, no sabía cómo decírtelo, tal vez no quería lastimarte. Cielos, qué estúpida soy. Creí que ella sentía algo por mí. Bueno, se acabó, me voy en dos días y listo. A olvidar a Rachel Berry se ha dicho.

Al día siguiente, Santana le habló a Judy para planear una fiesta de despedida para Quinn. A Judy le encantó la idea y les dijo que la hicieran en la casa. El plan era que ella sacaría a Quinn de la casa, con el pretexto de hacer las compras y cuando regresaran, los chicos ya estarían ahí. Pero Quinn las cachó hablando y tuvieron que revelar el plan.

S –Ay Fabray, arruinas tu sorpresa –le comentaba por el teléfono a su amiga. Judy las había dejado conversando, después de ser descubierta  
>Q –Lo siento, no es mi culpa que no sepan hacer una fiesta sorpresa<br>S –Ey! No te olvides de tu cumpleaños

La rubia se sonrojó al recordar lo que había pasado ese día, pero rápido sacó las imágenes de su cabeza.

Q –Hablando de eso, puedo preguntarte algo?  
>S –Qué pasa?<br>Q –No tienes planeado invitar a Rachel, verdad?  
>S –Qué pasa? Te urge que vaya tu ex-maestra, verdad? –bromeó la latina<br>Q –No, al contrario. No la invites, por favor  
>S –Qué? Pero qué paso? –preguntó sorprendida Santana<br>Q –No quiero hablar de eso, sólo no lo hagas  
>S –De acuerdo<br>Q –Entonces, nos vemos al rato  
>S –Al rato<p>

En la fiesta, todos se despidieron de Quinn con palabras de ánimo, suerte y cariño. Le dieron abrazos y algunos regalos. La fiesta se fue vaciando hasta que sólo quedaron Santana, Brittany e Inés. Ninguna de las tres quería irse aún, no podían despedirse de Quinn, la iban a extrañar mucho. Dijeron que se quedarían toda la noche y hasta el día siguiente, que Quinn partiera a Europa.

Las cuatro se pusieron a ver televisión, mientras comían palomitas y bebían refresco.

B –Ya tengo sueño –dijo Britt, bostezando  
>Q –La habitación ya está lista, ya sabes donde es<br>B –Si, gracias –se levantó del sillón  
>S –Yo voy contigo –dijo, poniéndose de pie, también<br>Q –Ahh que tiernas –la latina le sacó la lengua  
>B –Buenas noches<br>I y Q –Buenas noches  
>S –Adiós<p>

Quinn y la pelirroja se quedaron sentadas en el sillón y siguieron viendo la tele.

Q –Tú no tienes sueño?  
>I –Todavía no. Tú?<br>Q –Tampoco. Creo que hoy no podré dormir  
>I –Entiendo. Te vamos a extrañar mucho Quinn<br>Q –Y yo a ustedes –Inés le sonrió y Quinn devolvió la sonrisa –Quieres más refresco o café, chocolate tal vez?  
>I –Creo que el café estaría bien<br>Q –Ok, ahorita lo traigo  
>I –Te ayudo<br>Q –No te preocupes, ahorita lo traigo –Quinn fue a la cocina a buscar el café. Después de unos minutos, regresó con él –Aquí tienes  
>I –Gracias<br>Q –Ten cuidado, está caliente  
>I –Si<p>

La pelirroja tomó un sorbo y comprobó que estaba caliente, al quemarse los labios

I –Tenías razón  
>Q –Te lo dije<br>I –No importa, me gusta caliente –le dijo mirándola a los ojos, con voz coqueta. Quinn se sintió un poco incómoda, creía que ya habían superado esa etapa.

Inés se llevó la taza, de nuevo a la boca, pero falló y todo el café le cayó encima. Dio un brinco por lo caliente, se estaba quemando. La rubia rápidamente la ayudó y la pelirroja terminó sin blusa.

Q –Tienes que tener más cuidado. Estás bien?  
>I –Creo que tengo quemaduras de tercer grado<br>Q –No exageres, ven vamos a la cocina

La pelirroja se puso agua fría sobre el cuerpo, calmando un poco el ardor de la quemada.

Q –Ahorita vengo. Voy por una toalla, una pomada, una camiseta y a llevar tu blusa a la lavadora  
>I –Ok, gracias<br>Q –Espérame en la sala  
>I –Sí<p>

Quinn se fue a buscar las cosas. Inés se estaba sentando en el sillón cuando tocaron la puerta. Se puso de pie y olvidándose que no tenía blusa, abrió la puerta.

Rachel se quedó petrificada. Qué hacía Inés en casa de Quinn y semi-desnuda?

I –Miss Berry  
>R –Inés –saludó secamente –Qué haces aquí?<br>I –Oh bueno, estoy despidiendo a Quinn. Ya sabe, mañana se va  
>R –Mañana se va? –dijo casi en un grito –No lo sabía –dijo, volviendo a su tono natural de voz –<em>un momento, despidiendo a Quinn. Así? Qué rayos está pasando<em>?  
>I –Quiere pasar?<br>R –No, yo supongo que están muy ocupadas… despidiéndose –Rachel miró la falta de ropa de la pelirroja y ésta se dio cuenta  
>I –Oh, esto –dijo Inés, dándose cuenta de su estado –verá usted… -Inés le iba a explicar la verdad, pero se detuvo y su lado malo dominó –La verdad es que sí, estamos ocupadas. No quería ser grosera y correrla pero, bueno, ya que se dio cuenta. La verdad es que Quinn me está esperando arriba. Tuve que venir a abrir yo, porque ella está más indispuesta que yo, si entiendo lo que digo – le guiñó un ojo y Rachel sólo quería agarrarla a golpes y a Quinn también por hacerle eso, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad no podía reclamarle nada. Después de todo, ella la dejó ir.<br>R –Oh, entiendo –dijo a duras penas, antes de que su voz se quebrara –Nos vemos. Dile que le deseo lo mejor en su viaje… no espera mejor no le digas que estuve aquí  
>I –De acuerdo. Hasta luego<p>

La morena se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ahí, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, chocolate.

Q –Tocaron la puerta? –preguntó Quinn, ingresando a la sala con las cosas  
>I –Eh, sí, pero no había nadie. Debieron ser unos niños jugando<br>Q –Ya veo. Bueno, aquí tienes –le dijo entregándole las cosas  
>I –Gracias<p>

Inés se puso la pomada y luego la camiseta que Quinn le prestó. Se volvieron a sentar a ver la tele, pero la pelirroja parecía distante.

Q –Te pasa algo?  
>I –Eh? –preguntó, saliendo de su distracción. Su conciencia no la dejaba tranquila<br>Q –Qué te sucede? El quemón afectó tu estado de ánimo?  
>I –Quinn, tú amas a Rachel? –soltó sin más<br>Q –Cómo? –la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la rubia  
>I –Ya me oíste<br>Q –No quiero hablar de eso  
>I –Eso es un sí. Y yo jamás tendré una oportunidad y lo tengo que entender. Rayos –se dijo a sí misma, pero Quinn lo escuchaba<br>Q –Si, la amo, pero la tengo que olvidar. Y al irme eso va a pasar  
>I –Pero, pero y si tuvieran una relación a distancia o si ella se fuera contigo?<br>Q –Qué más quisiera, pero eso no sucederá  
>I –Por qué?<p>

Quinn le contó el resumen de lo acontecido, guardándose detalles personales e íntimos. Inés quería decirle lo que había hecho, pero cuando Quinn le dijo que Rachel tenía a otro, se enojó y prefirió dejarlo así.

Al día siguiente, Inés se despertó con pesadillas. La culpa no la dejaba. Decidió que iría a hablar con Rachel y aclarar lo del supuesto novio y entonces, tal vez confesarle la verdad.

Rachel estaba en su casa, triste. Había llorado toda la noche y ese se reflejaba en sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Estaba acostada en la cama, comía helado y veía películas en blanco y negro. Escuchó el timbre sonar, pero no se movió. El timbre volvió a sonar, luego golpearon la puerta.

La morena no quería levantarse, pero pensó que si alguien tocaba con tanto entusiasmo, era porque debía ser importante. Abrió la puerta y vio a Inés. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, quiso cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero se contuvo.

R –Qué quieres? –dijo secamente  
>I –Por favor, escúchame. Me ha tomado mucho decidir venir a verte, pero creo que si quiero tanto a Quinn como digo, esto es lo correcto<br>R –Al grano –comentó fastidiada  
>I –Primero que nada. Tienes un novio?, amante?, lo que sea?<br>R –Qué? Lárgate de mi casa –le gritó  
>I –Quinn dice que se llama Jesse –A la morena le cambió la cara<br>R –Espera, qué?  
>I –Quinn dice que tienes un novio que se llama Jesse<br>R –Jesse no es mi novio –Rachel tenía una cara de confusión total  
>I –De verdad?<br>R –Sí, de dónde sacó eso?  
>I –Al parecer, él te llama amor, se besan y le dices que lo quieres<br>R –Jesse es mi mejor amigo y no nos besamos  
>I –Si eso es verdad, entonces yo tengo que confesarte que lo que te hice creer ayer, no era cierto –la pelirroja agachó la mirada<br>R –De qué hablas?  
>I –Lo que sea que hayas creído que pasó entre Quinn y yo no fue cierto. A Quinn le hicimos una fiesta de despedida. Santana, Britt y yo nos quedamos porque no queríamos decirle adiós. Cuando tú llegaste, Santana y Britt estaban en un cuarto durmiendo y yo estaba sin blusa porque había tirado café sobre mí<br>R –Y Quinn…  
>I –Quinn estaba buscándome una pomada y una camiseta para prestarme<br>R –Tienes idea de lo que… -la morena se estaba comenzando a alterar, pero se tranquilizó. Respiró profundo y continuó –Entonces?  
>I –Entonces, yo digo que si amas a Quinn como ella te ama, ve al aeropuerto a buscarla y díselo. Lo que venga después no importa, ella tiene derecho a saberlo. No dejes que se vaya pensando que tú estás con otro, no dejes que se vaya con la idea de olvidarte.<br>R –Tienes razón. Gracias, gracias –la morena abrazó a Inés  
>I –Date prisa, su vuelo sale en dos horas<br>R –Si, sí

Inés abandonó la casa. Rachel corrió a lavarse la cara. Se cepilló el cabello, lavó sus dientes, se puso un poco de maquillaje, se vistió y salió corriendo al aeropuerto.

Rachel maldijo a todo carro que se puso en su caminó, a todo ser que se le atravesaba o que iba lento. Consiguió llegar al aeropuerto y corrió por los pasillos, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba la rubia.

R –Quinn!, Quinn! –gritaba la morena, buscando por todas partes

La morena vio tres figuras conocidas a lo lejos. Identificó a Santana, Britt e Inés. Se acercó de inmediato a ellas.

R –Dónde está Quinn? –las tres se miraron entre sí y nadie dijo nada –Dónde está?  
>S –Rachel, ella ya entró a la sala de espera<br>R –No, no. Tengo que detenerla, tengo que decirle que…  
>S –Disculpe –la latina no la dejó terminar y habló a una empleada del aeropuerto<br>-Sí?  
>S –Sabe si el vuelo 509 ya salió?<br>-Un momento –la mujer utilizó su radio para preguntar –Me confirman que ya  
>S –Gracias –dijo Santana con dificultad<p>

A Rachel se le derrumbó el mundo al escucharlo. Se sentó en el piso y se puso a llorar. Había perdido a Quinn, la había perdido para siempre.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

><p>Comentarios?<p>

Cero tiempo de corregir*

saludos!


	20. Musicales

_Recapitulemos_: Quinn era la alumna de Rachel y aunque tratan de evitarlo, terminan enamorándose. Rachel es la que más trata de evitar una relación. Al finalizar el curso escolar, salen en una cita, pero Rachel, al enterarse que Quinn debía ir a la Universidad, decide que nada pase entre ellas. Hacen el amor, pero hay un par de mal entendidos, por lo que Quinn termina yendo a la Universidad y Rachel se queda llorando por su partida. _And that is what you missed_! (:

* * *

><p>3 años después…<p>

Actualmente Quinn vive en los Ángeles. Se encuentra trabajando como fotógrafa profesional. Terminó su carrera hace como 6 meses, pero a pesar de eso, ya tiene buena fama. Le ha hecho varias sesiones de fotos a gente famosa y también ha dirigido algunos videos musicales. Dejar su hogar y tratar de superar a Rachel fue muy difícil para ella, pero logró salir adelante, aunque aún recuerda a la morena todos los días. Tiene una novia, llamada Nicole, a quien conoció durante la carrera; primero sólo eran amigas pero luego comenzaron a salir. La rubia aún tiene contacto con los chicos del Glee club, especialmente con Santana y Britanny, las cuales se casaron hace un año, en Nueva York.

Rachel vive en Nueva York. Después de la partida de la rubia se quedó destrozada, pero su amigo Jesse la convenció de que le hiciera caso a Quinn y siguiera su sueño; que la partida de Quinn no fuera en vano y cumpliera con su promesa, que fuera a buscar su futuro a Broadway. Rachel ya llevaba ahí unos dos años. Ya tenía bastante fama y buen prestigio, todo el mundo sabía que era talentosa. Había ya participado como protagonista de un musical, se encontraba cerrando la temporada de otro y tenía en puerta uno nuevo. La morena está soltera por el momento.

* * *

><p>-Quinn, hay un trabajo en Nueva York –le dijo su socio<br>Q -Nueva York? Está muy lejos  
>-Lo sé, pero nos pagaran bien y todos los gastos están más que incluidos<br>Q -Bueno, mientras nos paguen –sonrió la rubia  
>-Cierto –también él sonrió<br>Q -De qué se trata?  
>-Es una sesión de fotos. Quieren fotografiar a los protagonistas de una nueva novela o serie<br>Q -Vaya! Qué atención pones –lo miró, con su ceja alzada  
>-Ya, ya. Perdón<p>

* * *

><p>S –Hola? –contestó cierta latina, por el teléfono<br>Q –Hola guapa!  
>S –Quinn! –dijo emocionada<br>Q –Cómo están?  
>S –Bien, bien. Y tú?, no hemos hablado en una semana<br>Q –Lo sé, perón. El trabajo… ya sabes  
>S –Ok, te perdono. Y qué dices, mujer?<br>Q –Les tengo una sorpresa –la rubia sonreía  
>S –Dime!, dime!... espera llamaré a Britt. Britt! Ven! –Santana le gritó a su esposa<br>B –Qué pasa, amor?  
>S –Es Quinn –dijo señalando el teléfono<br>B –Quinn! –gritó Britt, emocionada  
>S –Pondré el altavoz. Listo!<br>B –Quinn?  
>Q –Britt, hermosa! Hola, cómo estás?<br>B –Bien y tú?  
>Q –Muy bien<br>S –Y cuál es la sorpresa?  
>B –Sorpresa? Adoro las sorpresas –Britt estaba muy contenta<br>Q –Voy a Nueva York –hubo unos segundos de silencio –Chicas?  
>B –Ahhhh! –gritó Britt –Vas a venir? Ahhhh!<br>Q –Así es Britt, las iré a ver  
>S –Eso es tan genial amiga. Cuándo llegas?<br>Q –Dentro de 3 días  
>S –Pues no olvides mandarnos un mensaje con la hora y vuelo para irte a buscar<br>Q –Pero…  
>S –Nada de peros –Santana no la dejó terminar –Vamos a ir por ti y te vas a quedar con nosotras<br>Q –Te lo agradezco, pero el cliente va a pagar todo, incluso el hotel  
>S –Cliente? –preguntó confundida<br>Q –El que nos contrató  
>S –Osea que viene por trabajo, no por nosotras? –fingió estar indignada<br>Q –Oh vamos, no es así. Si voy por trabajo, pero también por ustedes. Me va a encantar poder verlas  
>S –Como sea –dijo secamente<br>B –No le hagas caso Quinn, Santana también va a adorar verte  
>S –No es cierto –murmuró la latina, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Quinn la oyera<br>Q –Bien, entonces sólo visitaré a Britt  
>S –Como quieras<br>Q –Ya Santi, de verdad quiero verlas. Si las dejo ir a buscarme y quedarme todo el día con ustedes y sólo utilizar el hotel para dormir, estaría mejor? –preguntó lo más dulce que pudo  
>S –Bien<br>B –Si! Eso es. Será genial  
>Q –Entonces, las veo luego. Las quiero<br>B –Nosotras igual

3 días después Quinn llegó a Nueva York. Santana y Britt la fueron a recoger al aeropuerto, la llevaron al hotel para que dejará sus cosas, se diera un baño y luego se fuera con ellas a pasear por la ciudad.

B –Dinos Quinn, cuántos días te vas a quedar?  
>Q –Una semana aproximadamente<br>B –Excelente, hay muchas cosas por enseñarte  
>Q –Gracias Britt, pero sólo seré libre hoy y mañana porque luego tendré que trabajar<br>B –Qué lástima, pero no importa. Nos encanta tenerte aquí  
>Q –Y a mí me encanta estar aquí<br>S –Y Nicole?  
>Q –Quería venir para conocerlas, pero el trabajo se lo impidió. Debe llegar pasado mañana que se desocupe.<br>S –Qué bien  
>B –Si, ya quiero conocerla<p>

Las chicas tuvieron un gran día, pero aún no acababa. Santana y Britt dejaron a Quinn en su hotel para que se cambiara, pues saldrían en la noche. La pasaron a recoger y llegaron al lugar.

Q –De verdad, es aquí dónde venimos? –preguntó confundida  
>S –Si, no te gusta?<br>Q –A mí sí, pero no creí que fuera tu tipo de lugar  
>S –Britt creyó que te gustaría. Tú eres la invitada así que lo importante es que te guste a ti. Y aquí entre nos, yo ya entré y me gustó<br>Q –Ya lo vieron?  
>B –Claro que sí. En cuanto vi el poster, le dije a Santi que teníamos que venir a verlo<br>Q –Por qué? Qué hay en el poster? Unicornios? –la rubia sonrió  
>B –Sería genial, pero no. En realidad, en el poster está…<br>S –Espero no te enojes o te pongas triste. –interrumpió la latina -La verdad no estaba muy segura que traerte fuera buena idea  
>Q –Qué pasa? No entiendo nada –interrogó con una expresión de confusión<br>S –Ese es el musical que vamos a ver -la latina señaló un poster con su mano

En el poster se podía ver a Rachel juntó con otras dos personas, un muchacho y una muchacha. También se apreciaban 3 nombres, entre ellos el de Rachel Berry. La morena se veía muy bella en la foto, Quinn quedó en shock, todos los recuerdos regresaron a su cabeza. Ver de nuevo a Rachel, aunque fuese en foto, le movió muchas cosas.

S –No tenemos que entrar –dijo Santana, al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba, ni decía nada.  
>Q –No, no –dijo saliendo de su ensoñación –lo siento, es que fue, fue un poco sorpresivo.<br>B –Quieres que entremos? –preguntó con dulzura Britt  
>Q –Sí, claro. Voy a amar ver a Rachel, actuando y cantando. Verla cumpliendo su sueño. –A pesar de que fue un golpe fuerte para ella, a la rubia le daba gusto ver que Rachel siguió sus deseos y aspiraciones.<p>

Entraron y tomaron asiento. El musical pronto empezó. En el momento en el que Rachel salió a escena, Quinn dejó de respirar, volverla a ver era demasiado para ella. Y cuando comenzó a cantar, el resto del mundo desapareció. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro y verla embobada mientras actuaba. La morena nunca se dio cuenta de su presencia. Cuando el musical terminó todos aplaudieron. Quinn inclusive se puso de pie y gritaba emocionada.

Quinn quería encontrarse con Rachel después de la función pero no le fue posible. Emocionada, les dijo a Santana y Britt que volvería al día siguiente, pero ellas le dieron la mala noticia de que esa había sido la última función del musical. Que la temporada había terminado. La rubia quedó un poco triste, pero a la vez contenta de que Rachel estuviera triunfando en Broadway.

El día de que Quinn comenzara a trabajar llegó. Ese mismo día llegó Nicole. La rubia presentó a su novia con Santana y Britt y éstas prometieron enseñarle en lugar, mientras Quinn trabajaba. Quinn llegó al estudio, donde se realizaría la sesión de fotos.

Ma -Hola, tú debes ser Quinn Fabray –le dijo una mujer, dándole la mano –Yo soy Mariza Robinson, la cliente, por así decirlo  
>Q -Mucho gusto –dijo, estrechando su mano<br>M a-He visto tu trabajo y me encanta. Por eso te escogí para esto  
>Q -Vaya muchas gracias. Mi socio me dijo que era una nueva serie<br>Ma -Serie? De televisión? Jajaja no  
>Q -Lo siento mucho –dijo apenada –mi socio es muy torpe y nunca pone atención a nada<br>Ma -No te preocupes. Ven conmigo, te presentaré con los actores, los protagonistas. –comenzaron a caminar -Quiero estas fotos para la campaña publicitaría  
>Q -Entonces si es un nuevo… algo? –preguntó avergonzada<br>Ma -Así es, es un nuevo musical que comenzará el próximo mes. Si todo sale bien –comentó, cruzando sus dedos  
>Q -Oh genial –llegaron a donde se encontraban un hombre joven<br>Ma -Eric, cariño, esta es Quinn Fabray, la fotógrafa  
>Q –Mucho gusto<br>E –Igualmente –se estrecharon las manos  
>Ma –Él es el protagonista del musical y, y… y dónde está esta mujer? –comenzó a buscar con la mirada a alguien<br>E –Ahí viene

Quinn se giró para ver a la persona de quien hablaban y se topó con ella, su ex maestra, su Rachel.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

><p>Cero tiempo de corregir*<p>

Les gustó?

saludos!


	21. Sesión fotográfica

E –Ahí viene

Quinn se giró para ver a la persona de quien hablaban y se topó con ella, su ex maestra, su Rachel.

* * *

><p>De verdad siento la tardanza, pero estas dos semanas fueron las últimas de clase y todo fue trabajos finales y exámenes. Ahora que ya estoy libre espero poder actualizar más seguido. Está corto pero es para no dejarlos con la duda más tiempo, el prox cap estará más larguito (espero) :)<p>

Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Sus miradas se conectaron y ambas sintieron ese escalofrío que no había sentido en tanto tiempo. Fueron segundos los que se miraron pero pareció una eternidad, el mundo desapareció y sólo estaban ellas. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Quinn, seguida por una de Rachel.<p>

Ma –Ella es Rachel –dijo, sacando a ambas de su ensoñación –Rachel Berry  
>Q –Rach –dijo casi en un susurro<br>R –Quinn –la imitó. Mariza se les quedó viendo  
>Ma –Se conocen? –ambas asintieron. Sus ojos de nuevos se miraban mutuamente<br>Q –No lo creerá pero ella fue mi… -Hizo una pausa y Rachel la miró expectante –maestra  
>Ma –Gua!<br>R –Así es –le sonrió a Quinn –Pero vamos! Hay que saludarnos como se debe –La morena se acercó a Quinn y le dio un abrazo –Cómo has estado? –le dijo mientras se separaba de la rubia  
>Q –Bien y tú?<br>R –Estupendamente –se regalaron una sonrisa  
>Ma –Bueno, pues me da gusto que ya se conozcan, eso hará las cosas más fáciles. Los dejo para que trabajen. Vuelvo al rato. Con permiso<br>Q y R –Propio –respondieron al mismo tiempo

Los tres se pusieron a hacer su trabajo, Quinn con la cámara y los otros dos posando para ella. Quinn tenía todas esas sensaciones de niña adolescente mientras fotografiaba a la morena, la mirada de la morocha era tan intensa a través del lente de la cámara y la rubia no podía evitar querer plantarle un beso.

Quinn fotografió a Eric solo, a Rachel sola y ahora los estaba fotografiando juntos. Les daba indicaciones pero dejaba que ellos fluyeran solos. Algo faltaba a los fotos, no parecían tener mucha pasión y química, Eric no parecía ser el hombre que amaba a esa mujer por sobre todas las cosas.

Q –Alto! -la rubia detuvo la sesión por un momento –Lo siento Eric pero algo me está faltando, sus fotos solos fueron muy buenas pero aquí en conjunto… no sé. Debe notarse el amor que hay entre sus personajes, me falta intensidad de tu parte Eric.  
>E –Lo siento<br>Q –No, no te preocupes. Actúa, actúa como en el musical, demuestra que Rachel es la chica que te quita el sueño –volteó a ver a la morena –que es la mujer más hermosa que has visto en tu vida, que es por quien respiras y quien hace a tu corazón latir a mil por hora –Rachel le sostuvo la mirada mientras la oía decir esas cosas. Ambas tenían un brillo en los ojos –Eso necesito, de acuerdo? –preguntó ya viendo a Eric  
>E –Sí<br>Q –Excelente, continuemos entonces

Quinn tomó una fotos más, las tomas habían mejorada bastante después de su indicación. Las miradas ya decían algo y se veía la química, pero en las imágenes de cuerpo completo, aún había debilidades en el lenguaje corporal.

Q –Alto –volvió a interrumpir –Vamos bien chicos, pero en las de cuerpo completo me están dejando mal.  
>R –Disculpa? –su orgullo se vio afectado<br>Q –Lo siento Rachel, pero él no te agarra como si no quisiera dejarte ir. Mira –caminó hacia ellos –debes tomarla como si ella fuera lo más importante en tu vida –Quinn la sujetó de la cintura –y debes transmitir con tu cuerpo, lo mucho que la amas

La rubia le daba las indicaciones mientras se las mostraba usando el cuerpo de Rachel. La morena estaba nerviosa, el contacto con Quinn le fascinaba, se dio cuenta de cuanto lo extrañaba. Quinn por su parte, parecía toda una profesional, simplemente dando instrucciones pero por dentro estaba emocionada por ese contacto.

Q –Entendiste? –preguntó la rubia, terminando con su demostración y dejando triste a ambas por eso  
>E –Sí<br>Q –Perfecto, sigamos

La rubia hizo unas tomas más, las fotos estaban saliendo espectacular. Luego dio por terminada la sesión de fotos. Les mostró algunas fotos en la computadora a Rachel y a Eric, a quienes les fascinaron.

Ma –Bien chicos, cómo salió todo? –dijo, regresando al estudio  
>R –Excelente, Quinn es una gran fotógrafa<br>Q –Gracias –dijo sonrojada  
>E –Si Mariza, me encantaron<br>Ma –Qué bien, ya quiero verlas, pero por ahora comamos algo  
>E –Genial –dijo el muchacho hambriento<p>

Pasaron a otra parte del estudio, donde había una mesa llena de comida. Los cuatro tomaron un plato y se sirvieron. Eric y Mariza se pusieron a conversar por un lado y Rachel y Quinn también, por otro.

Q –Cómo ha estado todo en tu vida? Ya sé, excelente –bromeó  
>R –Jaja lo sé, exageré pero todo es estupendo, es decir, estoy en Broadway!<br>Q –Me alegra Rach, me da gusto saber que alcanzaste tu sueño –la miro tiernamente  
>R –Y a mí que tu hayas conseguido el tuyo<br>Q –Conseguí un sueño, pero perdí otro –se sinceró y Rachel no puedo sostenerle la mirada  
>R –Siento mucho como se dieron las cosas entre nosotras, pero fue lo mejor<br>Q –No lo sé, pero entiendo porque lo hiciste y te lo agradezco

Continuaron conversando un rato más, poniéndose al día.

R –Sabes? Fui a despedirme de ti –confesó la morena, omitiendo lo de Inés y el hecho de que estaba dispuesta a una relación a larga distancia –pero llegué tarde  
>Q –Lo sé<br>R –Lo sabes? –la interrogó confundida  
>Q –Santana y Britt me lo dijeron, dijeron que fuiste a despedirte de mí<br>R –Les dije…  
>Q –Que no me dijeran, también lo sé –la interrumpió<br>R –Bueno, tal vez fue mejor. No sé si hubiera podido despedirme de ti  
>Q –Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? –la miró seria<br>R –Cómo? –la morena estaba confundida  
>Q –Después de mi primer año en la universidad, fui a casa para Navidad y me encontré con Inés –el rostro de Rachel cambió –Me lo dijo todo, lo que hizo, lo que pasó, lo que te dijo, lo que le dijiste, todo<br>R –Quinn yo…  
>Q –Corrí a buscarte, a decirte que aún te quería y que no iba a dejar que unos malos entendidos nos separaran pero tú ya no estabas allí, ya habías partido a Nueva York. Sentí mucha tristeza e impotencia, estuve enojada con Inés por mucho tiempo, enojada conmigo por haber pensado cosas que no eran, enojada contigo, hasta enojada con tu amigo ése<br>R –Quinn…  
>Q –Déjame terminar, estaba enojada pero ahora, viéndote así, aquí, me da gusto que saber que todo lo que pasó dejó que tú te convirtieras en una estrella<br>R –Quinn yo, yo no sé qué decir  
>Q –No tienes que decir nada, sólo me gustaría seguir viéndote y no perder el contacto<br>R –Claro, claro que sí

La conversación siguió, pero ahora hablaban de cosas más banales.

Q –Y así es como conocí a Nicole, mi novia –el rostro de Rachel al escuchar la palabras novia era arte  
>R –Así que tienes novia? –no podía disimular que no le gustó la noticia<br>Q –Sí  
>R –Mm<br>Q –Y tú? –quiso hacer como si no pasara nada, pero se había dado cuenta de que a Rachel le había afectado la noticia y la verdad era que le dio gusto que así fuera  
>R –No, estoy soltera<br>Q –Estoy segura de que a la estrella de Broadway no le faltan pretendientes  
>R –Pero no ha llegado la persona correcta –<em>o más bien la deje ir<br>_Q –Entiendo

Habrán conversado por diez minutos más, hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde.

Q –Entonces nos vemos mañana para continuar con las fotos. Me dijo Mariza que mañana se harán con todo el elenco  
>R –Así es. Entonces, hasta luego –Rachel se acercó a Quinn y depositó un corto y suave beso en sus labios. La morena no sabía de donde había sacado el valor de hacerlo, fue tan espontáneo, ni siquiera lo pensó, sólo actuó y a pesar de que el beso fue un simple pico de labios, ambas sintieron flotar. –Adiós<br>Q –A, adi, adiós –dijo con dificultad. Rachel se fue.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

><p>Les gustó? Q pasará ahora?<p>

Nota* Para q quede claro San y Britt sólo le dijeron a Quinn que Rachel se fue a despedir de ella porque creyeron que así era y fue Inés la q le confesó la verdad de lo demás. Lo sé, es estúpido que las cosas no se arreglaran pero sino no habría drama =D

Saludos!


	22. Novia

R –Así es. Entonces, hasta luego –Rachel se acercó a Quinn y depositó un corto y suave beso en sus labios. La morena no sabía de donde había sacado el valor de hacerlo, fue tan espontáneo, ni siquiera lo pensó, sólo actuó y a pesar de que el beso fue un simple pico de labios, ambas sintieron flotar. –Adiós  
>Q –A, adi, adiós –dijo con dificultad. Rachel se fue.<p>

* * *

><p>Ahí les va otro cap. Disfruten!<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn sentía un millón de emociones, tenía que hablar con alguien. Tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Santana.<p>

San, tengo que contarte algo. Q

Qué pasa? Nos reunimos a comer o algo? Le digo a Britt y Nicole. S

No, lo que tengo que decirte… Nicole no puede estar presente. Q

o.O rayos rubia, me has dejado con una gran curiosidad. Le diré a Britt que lleve a Nicole al cine. Te veo para comer. S

Gracias San, nos vemos. Q

Santana y Quinn llegaron a un restaurante, se sentaron y ordenaron una ensalada y té.

S –Bien, dime mujer qué pasa? Me tienes esperando  
>Q –No lo vas a creer, pero a quien crees que vi hoy?<br>S –A quién? Ya dime, odio que me tengas en suspenso –se comenzaba a desesperar  
>Q –A Rachel! –dijo un poco más emocionada de lo que debía. A la latina se le cayó la barba a la mesa<br>S –Rachel? tu Rachel? la maestra que amabas con locura?  
>Q –Si –contestó, un poco sonrojada<br>S –Vaya y cómo fue?  
>Q –Pues resulta que es la persona que vine a fotografiar, a ella y a sus compañeros del musical<br>S –Increíble, las consciencias de la vida. Y qué pasó?

La rubia relató los hechos sucedidos con lujo de detalle

Q –Entonces se despidió de mí y, y… me besó –confesó bajando un poco la voz. La latina puso un rostro de poesía  
>S –Maldita! –expresó después de unos segundos de silencio<br>Q –Cómo? –la miró confundida  
>S –Si, hace tres años te rompió el corazón, y ahora que la vuelves a ver hace como si nada pasara, no tiene respeto, no tiene respeto por ti o por tu novia, ni por ella misma. Qué le pasa?<br>Q –Tranquila Santana, no creo que sea para tanto. Sólo fue un pequeño pico y hace tres años ella hizo lo que creyó que era lo mejor  
>S –Defiéndela, pero ella te lastimó mucho y no quiero que lo vuelva a hacer. Eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti –se sinceró la latina<br>Q –Lo sé y te lo agradezco pero nada va a pasar.

Continuaron la conversación por un rato más y luego fueron a casa a encontrarse con sus respectivas mujeres. Al llegar Nicole le dio un gran abrazo y beso a Quinn y le dijo que la extraño todo el día, la rubia no pudo responder al 100% a su novia.

Las cuatro chicas estuvieron platicando toda la tarde. Por la noche fueron a cenar y luego Quinn y Nicole fueron a descansar al hotel, mientras que Santana y Britt fueron a casa.

Quinn y Nicole se estaban preparando para dormir. Mientras Nicole estaba en el baño lavándose los dientes, la rubia recibió un mensaje.

Me encantó volver a verte hoy y amé saber que cumpliste tu sueño. P.D. Te veías hermosa, como siempre. R

Quinn suspiró y no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago y sonreír como estúpida. Releyó el mensaje y decidió responder.

A mí también me dio gusto volver a verte y saber que tú igual seguiste tu sueño. Tú igual te veías hermosa… como siempre. P.D Cómo conseguiste mi número? Q

Ya ves ;) no tengo mis modos. Ya quiero verte mañana. Buenas noches

Ni –Qué haces? –la rubia se vio sorprendida por su novia  
>Q –Nada<br>Ni –No mientas, has estado rara todo el día y ahora te encuentro mandando mensajes a quien sabe quién, mientras sonríes como una tonta –trató decirlo lo más tranquila posible pero se notaba su enojo. Quinn la volteó a ver  
>Q –Nick yo… -la culpa la invadió y bajó la mirada<br>Ni –Sólo dímelo Quinn, me estás engañando –sonó más una afirmación que una pregunta  
>Q –No –dijo rápidamente, viéndola a los ojos –Yo jamás… pero hay algo que tengo que decirte<br>Ni –Pues dímelo –Quinn dio un suspiro  
>Q –Hoy vi a Rachel –El rostro de Nicole quedó pálido<br>Ni –Y? –atinó a decir, al mismo tiempo que trataba de respirar con normalidad  
>Q –Ella es parte del elenco que vine a fotografiar y… bueno tenías derecho a saberlo<br>Ni –Eso es todo, Quinn? –la miro con intensidad y la rubia no pudo sostenerle la mirada, cosa que Nicole notó –Qué más pasó?  
>Q –Ella, ella… me besó –dijo completamente apenada<br>Ni –Y tú le correspondiste, cierto? –decía con lágrimas en los ojos  
>Q –Por favor, no llores, lo que menos quiero es lastimarte. Sólo fue un piquito<br>Ni –Podrá haber sido un pico, pero para ti fue más que eso, lo noto en tus ojos y en esa sonrisa que tenías hace rato. A ella le estabas mandando el mensaje, no es así? –el dolor se reflejaba en su voz  
>Q –Sí –confesó bajando la mirada<br>Ni –Qué se supone que haga ahora? Yo sé todo lo que Rachel significa para ti, sé toda su historia. Sé cuánto, se cuánto –rompió a llorar –cuánto la amas. La rubia no soportaba verla así  
>Q –Nick, por favor perdóname. Yo te quiero mucho, no llores<br>Ni –Pero la amas a ella –Quinn quiso decirle algo, pero no pudo –Necesito aire

Nicole abandonó el cuarto de hotel. Quinn se sentó en la cama, llevó sus manos a su rostro y gritó.

Nicole volvió después de una hora, se veía un poco más tranquila.

Q –Ya estaba preocupada por ti? –dijo con sinceridad  
>Ni –Tranquila, te dije que sólo necesitaba aire, aire y pensar<br>Q –Cuando lo siento –su novia le puso un dedo sobre los labios  
>Ni –Lo sé Q, sé que te sientes mal por esto. Eres una gran mujer, con buenos sentimientos y jamás lastimarías a nadie al propósito.<br>Q –Yo… -Nicole la volvió a callar  
>Ni –No mentiré, esto me está rompiendo el corazón, nunca creía que me enamoraría de ti. Sólo éramos dos amigas saliendo, pero de verdad te amo y como te amo, tendré que dejarte ser feliz –las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos<br>Q –De qué hablas? –la rubia la veía confundida  
>Ni –Tú amas a Rachel y ahora que las has encontrado, y ambas son mujeres maduras. Tal vez puedan tener una segunda oportunidad –su rostro triste y su voz quebrada, hicieron que Quinn comenzara a llorar también<br>Q –No, no hagas esto  
>Ni –Tarde o temprano va a pasar<br>Q –Nicole, yo de verdad te quiero  
>Ni –Pero más como amiga que otra cosa. A lo mejor después de un tiempo, podamos volver a ser amigas<br>Q –No quiero perderte  
>Ni –No se puede tener todo<br>Q –Te voy a extrañar mucho  
>Ni –Y yo a ti –Se dieron un gran abrazo –Y dile a esa mujer que si te vuelve a lastimar, yo estaré esperando con una pistola y una pala –Quinn le sonrió<br>Q –Yo le digo, pero ni siquiera sé si ella quiere algo conmigo  
>Ni –Sería una tonta sino –se volvieron a dar un abrazo<p>

Al día siguiente, la sesión de fotos salió más que bien. Todos estaban contentos con los resultados. Luego de terminar, de nuevo había una mesa con comida para todos. Rachel se sirvió y se fue a platicar con Quinn, quien estaba sentada en unas escaleras.

R –Hola –dijo sentándose a su lado  
>Q –Hola Rach<br>R –Buena comida, eh?  
>Q –Si<br>R –Me encantaron las fotos, de verdad tienes talento  
>Q –Gracias, yo ya quiero verte en el musical. En el último estuviste maravillosa<br>R –En el último? –la interrogó confundida  
>Q –Te fui a ver en tu última presentación, hace unas noches –Rachel quedó sorprendida<br>R –Vaya, no sabía que estuviste ahí  
>Q –Santana y Britt me llevaron, estuviste genial<br>R –Muchas gracias –se sonrojó  
>Q –Rachel Berry sonrojada? –dijo la rubia con una ceja alzada<br>R –No, no estoy sonrojada –tartamudeó  
>Q –Si lo estás –bromeó con ella<br>R –Y dime por qué no me saludaste esa noche? –cambió de tema  
>Q –Quería, pero no se pudo –contestó Quinn alzando los hombros<br>R –Por suerte nos encontramos luego, aquí –le sonrió a la rubia  
>Q –Cierto<p>

Siguieron conversando sobre cualquier cosa, se la estaban pasando muy bien; reían y disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra. El último año de escuela volvía a sus mentes. La morocha recordó los besos y la noche que se despidieron y se sonrojó.

Q- Qué pasa? –interrogó notando el sonrojo de la morena  
>R –Sólo recordaba cosas –<em>como tu perfecto cuerpo desnudo y tus labios sobre los míos<em>  
>Q –Qué cosas? –<em>será sobre nosotras?<em>  
>R –Cosas<br>Q –Mm –comentó no muy convencida –Bueno, ya es tarde, todos se están yendo. Fue un placer trabajar contigo. Quizá podamos vernos luego  
>R –Si, me encantaría. Igual fue un placer trabajar contigo -la morena le dio un beso en la mejilla –Si no fuera por tu novia te daría un beso en los labios –<em>de dónde salió eso? Que atrevida eres con Quinn, Rachel Berry <em>-Quinn se acercó a la morocha y la besó en los labios  
>Q –Eso no te detuvo la otra vez -le susurró aún cerca de su boca, con voz sensual –Aparte, ya no tengo novia –le guiño un ojo –Rachel se quedó ahí helada y tuvo la necesidad de cambiarse la ropa interior después de eso.<p>

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

><p>Cero tiempo de corregir*<p>

Prometí uno más larguito pero no pude; prefieren larguitos o cortos pero con actualización pronta?

Les gustó? Quinn también puede jugar :)


	23. Mensajes

Quinn se acercó a la morocha y la besó en los labios

Q –Eso no te detuvo la otra vez -le susurró aún cerca de su boca, con voz sensual –Aparte, ya no tengo novia –le guiño un ojo –Rachel se quedó ahí helada y tuvo la necesidad de cambiarse la ropa interior después de eso.

* * *

><p>Disfruten! :)<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn no quería regresar a casa sin volver a ver a Rachel. Debatió durante 10 minutos con ella misma y al final decidió mandarle un mensaje.<p>

Me gustaría verte de nuevo antes de irme, sería posible? Q

A los pocos segundos recibió una respuesta

Irte? Sí, claro me encantaría. R

Sí, regreso a casa en unos días. Q

Qué mal ojalá te quedarás más tiempo. R

Deseo lo mismo. Q

No hay ninguna posibilidad de que te quedes más tiempo? R

Podría encontrar una razón para quedarme. Q

Rachel leyó el mensaje y se mordió el labio.

Qué razón sería esa? R

La rubia se armó de valor y decidió dar una respuesta sincera.

Seré honesta, aún siento cosas por ti. Q

Rachel sonrió al leer el mensaje

Yo igual. R

A Quinn se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro al leer el mensaje

Puedo invitarte a salir sin el riesgo de que me rompas de nuevo el corazón? Q

Siento mucho lo que te hice sufrir, pero prometo que ésta vez será diferente. R

Entonces nos vemos mañana? Cena? Q

Es una cita R

Es una cita. Q

A la noche siguiente se reunieron en un restaurante muy elegante. Cuando Quinn vio a la morena se quedó sin habla, estaba preciosa; lo mismo le pasó a Rachel, la rubia estaba espectacular. Se dieron un beso en la mejilla y se sentaron a la mesa. Ordenaron pasta y vino.

Q –Toma –dijo la rubia, entregándole un geranio rojo. A Rachel le brillaron los ojos  
>R –Un geranio? –le regaló una sonrisa a Quinn<br>Q –Sí. Lo recuerdas?  
>R –"No dejo de pensar en ti"<br>Q –Exacto –sus miradas estaban conectadas  
>R –Gracias<br>Q –Por nada  
>R –Yo no te traje nada –comentó apenada<br>Q –Tu hermosa presencia te parece poco? –La morena quedó roja  
>R –Quinn<br>Q –Es la verdad. Estás hermosa –le dijo con una mirada cautivadora que hizo que Rachel sintiera escalofríos en el cuerpo  
>R –Gra, gracias –dijo con dificultad<br>Q –Por nada  
>R –Tú igual estás muy bella<br>Q –Gracias

Cenaron a gusto, disfrutando de la mágica velada que les proporcionaba la presencia de la otra. Hablaron de todo y de nada, recordando cosas de la escuela y hablando sobre sus vidas actuales. Terminaron su cena y pidieron la cuenta. La rubia, como toda un caballero, se dispuso a pagar.

R –No, ni lo pienses. Yo pago  
>Q –Claro que no, yo te invité, yo pago<br>R –Mitad y mitad –comenzó a negociar la morena  
>Q –Dije que no, fin de la discusión<br>R –Pero…  
>Q –Fin de la discusión –no la dejó terminar. Rachel frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, cuando la rubia entregó el dinero al mesero<br>R –Te doy para la propina –la morocha no se rendía  
>Q –Dije que no –Rachel hizo un puchero –te ves adorable así<br>R –Mala –le sacó la lengua  
>Q –Mírenla, toda una cría –se río<br>R –No me da gracia –fingía estar enojada  
>Q –Vamos Rach, estábamos pasándola bien, no lo arruinemos<br>R –Bien, pero la próxima vez yo pago –La rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaron, no dejó de ver a Rachel –Qué? –preguntó la morena, extrañada  
>Q –Habrá próxima vez –Rachel la miró y también sonrió<br>R –Por supuesto

La rubia tomó la mano de Rachel entre la suya y luego de unos segundos así, mirándose a los ojos, depósito un beso en ella. El mesero regresó con el cambio, interrumpiendo el mágico momento.

Q –Bueno, es hora de irnos  
>R –Sí -<em>maldito mesero<em> –maldijo en su mente

Ambas se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta del restaurante, en eso, se encontraron con una mujer.

-Quinn, cariño, cómo estás? –expresó la mujer, dándole un abrazo a la rubia. Rachel abrió los ojos como plato y no salía del shock, al ver a esa mujer.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

><p>Y bien? les gustó? Apuestas, quién es ésta mujer?<p>

Hay pocos comentarios :C pero no importa, agradezco a esos que comentan; también a los q ponen 'story alert' y 'favorites' :) mil gracias!


	24. Estrellas y más estrellas

Soy como Santa :P y como se portaron bien (comentaron) les dejo su regalo (actualización) jejeje

Es cortito (no tuve chance de escribir más y hoy no estaré en casa), pero es para que no se queden con la duda. Disfruten!

* * *

><p>-Quinn, cariño, cómo estás? –expresó la mujer, dándole un abrazo a la rubia. Rachel abrió los ojos como plato y no salía del shock, al ver a esa mujer.<p>

Q –Bien y tú?

-Bien cariño, gracias

Q –Me da gusto. Mira ésta es Rachel –dijo introduciendo a su acompañante

-Un placer –extendió su mano –Creo que te conozco –miró a la morena fijamente

R -… -a Rachel no le salían las palabras

Q –Rach

R –Lo siento, lo siento, es que no puedo creerlo

-Qué sucede?

R –Eres, eres Barbra Streisand. Yo te amo –expresaba como toda una fan adolescente. Barbra sonrió

BS –Gracias nena, y yo creo que te he visto en algún lado… Cielos! Eres Rachel Berry! Yo te amo a ti, eres un talento –A Rachel se le subieron los colores de las mejillas

R –Gra, gracias. Me has visto actuar? –no salía de su asombro

BS –Si nena y eres increíble

R –Muchas gracias

BS –Sólo digo la verdad

R –Cómo es que la conoces? –preguntó a Quinn

Q –Sesión de fotos –dio una respuesta corta, encogiéndose los hombros

R –Vaya

BS –Una increíble sesión de fotos, salí mejor que nunca, ni siquiera necesite photoshop –rió Barbra

R –Ya lo creo, es una gran fotógrafa –La rubia se sonrojó

Q –Basta

BS –Díganme nenas, van a una disco a ligar? –les guiño el ojo. Rach y Quinn se sonrojaron

R –En realidad –vio la mirada de Quinn, buscando aprobación –ella es mi ligue –se puso roja al decirlo y Quinn sonrió

BS –Oh, genial. Mejor aún. Bueno, yo las dejo nenas. Diviértanse –guiño de nuevo su ojo

Q –Si Barbra, nos vemos –le dio un abrazo

BS –Adiós cariño

R –Hasta luego –le extendió la mano, pero Barbra le dio un abrazo

BS –Fue un placer Rachel. Cuida a mi Quinnie –le susurró en el oído –Hasta luego –les dijo a amabas y se fue a sentar en una mesa.

Las chicas salieron del restaurante.

R –Gua! No puedo creer que conozcas a Barbra, no puedo creer que yo la conozca ahora. Estoy temblando –sonrió

Q –Me da gusto que te gustara tu sorpresa –la morena la miró extrañada

R –De qué hablas? Me estás diciendo que no es coincidencia que la viéramos acá?

Q –Hablé con ella para preguntarle si te la podía presentar y me dijo que iba a estar en este restaurante en la noche, todo encajó perfectamente

R –Gracias Quinn –le dijo con voz sincera –gracias por todo, eres la mujer más increíble que conozco

Q –No, tú eres la mujer más increíble

Se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en la mirada de la otra, el chocolate se mezclaba con el avellana, mientras sus rostros se iban acercando. Sus labios se tocaron y ya no se separaron por minutos, el mundo alrededor desapareció. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección, las manos de la Quinn estaban sujetas a la cintura de la morocha, quien tenía los dedos enredados en el cabello dorado de su acompañante.

Se separaron en busca de oxígeno, no dejaban de verse. Quinn le sonrió y fue correspondida. Se volvieron a fundir en un beso, un poco más corto esta vez. Al separarse, la rubia tomó la mano de Rachel y se pusieron a caminar.

Dieron un paseo, hasta llegar a un parque. Se sentaron en unos columpios y conversaron un rato. Luego se sentaron sobre el pasto a admirar la noche estrellada.

Q –Mira –dijo señalando el cielo oscuro –muchas Rachels –haciendo referencia a que la morena era una estrella. Rachel le sonrió y luego le regaló un beso en los labios.

R –Esta ha sido una de las mejores noches de toda mi vida –confesó –y te lo debo a ti

Q –También ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Gracias por haber aceptado salir conmigo

La morena se acomodó en el cuerpo de Quinn, en un abrazo viendo el cielo. Un silencio cómodo las invadió y cuando sintieron que se estaban quedando dormidas, se pusieron de pie y abandonaron el lugar.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

><p>Les gustó?<p>

Eh, qué dijeron? Es Inés, es una antigua amante, es... sólo era Barbra ^.^

ya q invocaron a Inés, podría volver Muajaja

Besos*

Cero tiempo de corregir*


	25. Nueva York

Perdón por la espera, pero me fui de vacaciones XD

Gracias por todos sus comentarios!

* * *

><p>Quinn le dijo a Rachel que tendría que regresar a casa, pero no le dijo que iba a regresar para arreglar todo y poder mudarse a Nueva York. Rachel se quedó muy triste y le dijo que la iba a extrañar. Las chicas se mensajeaban todos los días y hablaban por horas cuando podían.<p>

Pasaron 3 semanas, Quinn voló a Nueva York pero no le dijo nada a Rachel. Le quería dar una sorpresa, ya todo estaba listo, se mudaría a Nueva York. La rubia confiaba que a Rachel le encantaría la noticia.

*ring, ring* el teléfono de la morena sonó. Miró la pantalla y cuando vio que era Quinn, una sonrisa boba se le formó en la cara.

Hola hermosa! Cómo estamos hoy? Q –leyó Rachel en la pantalla. No tardó ni 2 segundos en contestar

Excelente, ahora que vi tu mensaje :$ y tú? R –escribió, mordiéndose el labio

Muy bien, gracias y me alegra que mis mensajes te hagan sentir excelente . Q 

Rach, qué estás haciendo hoy? Q 

Nada en realidad y tú? R

No mucho. Entonces estás en casa? Q 

Sí, aquí solita… extrañándote :B. R –la rubia sonrió al leer el mensaje

Pues ya no tienes que hacerlo. Q 

Qué? R –mandó Rachel y en eso sonó el timbre de su casa.

R –_Ash, quién me interrumpe ahorita? _–pensó la morena mientras rodeaba los ojos

Rachel fue hasta la puerta y su mal humor se esfumó al ver a su bella rubia parada en la puerta de su casa.

R –Ahhhh –gritó Rachel, lanzándose a abrazar a Quinn

Q –Hola, mi estrella

R –Hola rubia sexy

Se regalaron una sonrisa y luego se fundieron en un besó, que expresaba cuanto se habían extrañado. Al separarse, Rachel la dejó, al fin, entrar a la casa. Se sentaron en el sofá y se pusieron al día entre besos y caricias.

Q –Rach –la miró fijamente a los ojos –podemos salir ésta noche a cenar?

R –Por supuesto

Q –Me tengo que ir al hotel pero paso por ti a las 8:30, está bien?

R –No es justo –hizo un puchero adorable

Q –Qué pasa? Si te estoy dando tres horas para arreglarte, aunque en realidad tú no lo necesitas –la besó en la mejilla. Rachel no puedo evitar sonreír.

R –No, me refiero a que no es justo que te vayas a un hotel cuando yo tengo una casa aquí que es bastante amplia para ambas

Q –Lo siento, no sabía, no creía que… la próxima? –preguntó la rubia con carita de perro y Rachel se derritió

R –Bien. Entonces nos vemos a las 8 y media –le dio un beso a la rubia

A las 8:30, Quinn estaba puntual en la puerta de la morocha. Se fueron a un restaurante vegano y ordenaron ensalada y hamburguesas veganas, con té. Estuvieron platicando de esto y lo otro. Era lo hermoso de su relación, podían hablar de todo, cosas serias, tonterías y nunca se aburrían y siempre había algo que decir y cuando no, los silencios eran cómodos, sólo viéndose, perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra o dándose besitos.

Q –Rachel –dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas –de verdad te gustaría que cuando venga me quede en tu casa?

R –Claro que sí Quinn –le respondió, acariciando su mano

Q –Y si no fueran sólo unos días, si viviera aquí en Nueva York? –el rostro de Rachel se volvió serio y la rubia se asustó pero luego la morena comenzó a sonreír

R –Amaría que vivieras aquí en Nueva York, pero seré honesta, si vivieras aquí creo que sería muy pronto para vivir juntas. Aunque la idea me encanta –le sonrió

Q –Sí, sería pronto

R –Pero cuando vengas por unos días, quiero que te quedes conmigo. De acuerdo? –le preguntó mirándola a los ojos tiernamente y volviendo a acariciar su mano

Q –De acuerdo, pero hay una problema –se aguantó la risa

R –Cuál –dijo Rachel, un poco asustada

Q –Ya no vendré por unos días –dijo, fingiendo estar triste

R –Qué? pero… por qué? Qué?

Q –Vaya, logré dejar a Rachel Berry sin palabras –bromeó pero Rachel tenía una carita triste

R –Ya no nos veremos, Quinn? –preguntó con amenazantes lágrimas por salir

Q –Oh no princesa, no llores, perdóname –le dijo dándole besito en la mano –Ya no vendré unos días porque, porque… me mudo a Nueva York –la rubia le sonrió. Rachel quedó quieta, viéndole y luego logró reaccionar, gritando. Todos en el restaurante voltearon a verlas.

R –Lo siento –se disculpó con la gente y luego se dirigió a Quinn –Es enserio? –sus ojos brillaban

Q –Sí, te gusta la noticia?

R –Gustarme? me encanta

Q –Te amo – dijo casi en susurro y se acercó a besarla

Al finalizar su cena, se fueron a una disco a bailar. La música sonaba y sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo de ésta. Estaban disfrutando del momento. La música cambió a un ritmo latino, sensual. Rachel se atrevió y se puso de espaldas a Quinn, juntando su cuerpo al de ella; su trasero rozó la zona de la rubia y ésta sintió enloquecer. La morocha aprovechaba cada nota musical para provocar a su acompañante. Quinn decidió jugar también y colocó sus manos en la cintura de Rachel y de ahí partió para acariciar otras partes como sus piernas, estómago y brazos; mientras también se inclinaba más hacia ella, juntando aún más, si era posible, sus cuerpos. La rubia besó el cuello de Rachel y eso fue suficiente para la morocha para querer salir de ahí y llevar a Quinn a su cama.

Rachel se giró, quedando de frente a la rubia. Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn y le plantó un santo beso. Quinn puso sus manos en el rostro de la morocha y apretó el beso. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que e aire realmente faltó.

R –Salgamos de aquí –susurró sensualmente al oído de Quinn

Llegaron a casa de Rachel entre besos. Al entrar se dirigieron directo a la recámara. Se recostaron en la cama, Quinn arriba de Rachel. La rubia besaba el cuello de Rachel, mientras ésta le tocaba el trasero. La ropa comenzó a desaparecer, los besos y caricias cada vez fueron más intensos, los segundos y minutos pasaron, los primeros orgasmos llegaron, besos y más besos. Todo terminó y se durmieron abrazadas.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel despertó con una rosa hecha de servilleta sobre la almohada. Sonrió, realmente sonrió, al recordar todo, al saberse querida, al sentirse enamorada… estaba feliz, más que feliz. Una rubia entró al cuarto, con una bandeja con comida.

Q –El desayuno, amor –le dijo a la morena con una sonrisa y luego le dio un pequeño beso. Se sentó en la cama y colocó la bandeja sobre ésta también

R –Gracias –dándole otro beso

Desayunaron en silencio, compartiendo miradas tiernas, cómplices… de amor.

Después de 2 semanas, Quinn ya estaba instalada en un departamento de Nueva York. Seguía trabajando en la fotografía y ya tenía bastantes trabajos.

La relación entre Rachel y Quinn iba creciendo, haciéndose más fuerte. Eran muy felices.

R –Quinn –llamó a su novia, mientras veían una película, acurrucadas en el sofá

Q –Sí? –preguntó, aun viendo la pantalla

R –Te amo –soltó, al fin, Rachel. Al escucharlo, la rubia giró su rostro hacia su novia, con los ojos muy abiertos y se quedó quieta unos segundos. Luego reaccionó y unas lágrimas ya se formaban en sus ojos avellana y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Q –Qué dijiste? –preguntó, sin poder creerlo

R –Que te amo –repitió la morena, sonriéndole –sé que nunca te lo había dicho y tú me lo dices muy seguido y debería haberte dicho "yo también" desde hace mucho, debería habértelo dicho desde aquella noche que me confesaste estar enamorada de mí. Cielos! Quería decirte que yo igual estaba enamorada de ti, pero tenía que dejarte ir. Pero te amo Quinn, no lo dudes, creo que te amo desde la primera vez que te vi en ese salón de clases –En este punto, Quinn ya estaba llorando y la morena también

Q –No sabes lo que esto significa para mí, yo sabía que me querías pero escuchar de tus labios que me amas… ahora puedo morir feliz

R –Ni se te ocurra morirte –le dijo seria y luego comenzaron a reír. Se besaron con pasión, olvidando la película e hicieron el amor.

**1 mes después**

Quinn invitó a Rachel a cenar. La morena se imaginó que algo le diría, generalmente cuando la rubia la invitaba a cenar, era para decirle algo.

Estaban comiendo a gusto y hablando de cosas irrelevantes.

R –Y bien? Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

Q –Cómo? –la miró confundida

R –Vamos Quinn, te conozco bien. Si me invitaste a cenar es porque hay algo que me quieres decir –le dijo con una ceja alzada, Quinn sonrió

Q –Sí que me conoces. Es cierto, hay algo que quiero decirte… más bien preguntarte

R –Y qué es? –la curiosidad la estaba matando. Quinn le hizo una señal de que esperara y buscó algo en su bolso

Q –Aquí estás –murmuró la rubia. Rachel alcanzó a ver una pequeña caja y se puso súper nerviosa.

R –_No puede ser… acaso?_ –tragó saliva

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

><p>Cero tiempo de corregir*<p>

Y bien?

Qué le va a preguntar Quinn?

Lamento decir que probablemente el siguiente será el último capítulo, pero les confieso un secreto, estoy trabajando en una historia fafaberry que espero comenzar a publicar pronto ;)

besos! chao


	26. The end

R –Y bien? Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?  
>Q –Cómo? –la miró confundida<br>R –Vamos Quinn, te conozco bien. Si me invitaste a cenar es porque hay algo que me quieres decir –le dijo con una ceja alzada, Quinn sonrió  
>Q –Sí que me conoces. Es cierto, hay algo que quiero decirte… más bien preguntarte<br>R –Y qué es? –la curiosidad la estaba matando. Quinn le hizo una señal de que esperara y buscó algo en su bolso  
>Q –Aquí estás –murmuró la rubia. Rachel alcanzó a ver una pequeña caja y se puso súper nerviosa.<br>R –_No puede ser… acaso?_ –tragó saliva

* * *

><p>Lo sé, lo sé. Perdón por el abandono, pero la escuela consume tiempo y creí que en vacaciones podría escribir pero los maestros dejaron más tarea aún. De hecho creí que nunca terminaría la historia, pero la historia, ustedes y yo merecemos un final. Así que hoy, en mi último día de vacaciones, escribí el final. Me disculpo porque es super corto, pero es para que, al menos, la historia tenga un final y no se quede en el aire.<p>

Ya dije mucho, mejor vamos a la historia!

* * *

><p>R- Quinn –comenzó a decir nerviosa –digo, es pronto, no? Aunque me encantaría pero, no sé que decir –La morena sudaba<br>Q –Qué? –Quinn sonreía confundida –Sí que hablas, pero no sé de qué hablas. A qué te refieres con que es muy pronto? ... Oh! Ya entendí –A la rubia se le prendió el foco –Caja pequeña y tú crees… jaja Rach, no es lo que creo que crees que es. No es un anillo –sentenció, al fin. Rach respiró al fin, pero en el fondo sintió decepción.  
>R –Y qué es entonces? Si es un simple regalo, porque mi dijiste que era algo importante?<br>Q –Podrías esperar a que termine?  
>R –Lo siento –dijo apenada. Quinn abrió la cajita<br>Q –Es esto –dijo, mostrándole a Rach el contenido  
>R –Oh, en serio? Oh mi vida –dijo con brillo en los ojos<br>Q –Te gusta la idea?  
>R –Si, si y mil veces si. Así que Flare, eh? –Lo que había dentro de la cajita era una plaquita de perro con forma de hueso y el nombre 'Flare' escrito sobre ella.<br>Q –Te gusta el nombre?  
>R –Si, pero acaso ya lo compraste?<br>Q –Aja, es una schnauzer. Te gusta? –preguntó con ojitos de perro  
>R –Si, se me hacen muy tiernos. Así que es una niña?<br>Q –Si… nuestra hija –hubo un pequeño momento de silencio después de lo que la rubia dijo. Quinn creyó que la había regado pero la morena le plantó un tierno beso.  
>R –Nuestra hija –confirmó aún cerca de los labios de Quinn y luego la volvió a besar.<p>

Así que Quinn y Rachel adoptaron a Flare, la perrita schnauzer. Rach y Quinn duraron de novias un año más hasta que Quinn se le propuso a la morena, de una forma muy tierna y romántica. Se casaron en New York, con la obvia presencia de Santana, Brittany, Jesse y demás amigos y familiares cercanos. Luego de 9 meses de matrimonio, comenzaron los trámites para adoptar a su primer hijo.

La niña que adoptaron era originaria de Brasil. Le pusieron Beth. Cuando Beth tenía ya tenía dos años, llegó el segundo hijo. Él también había nacido en Brasil y le pusieron Robert. Quinn, Rachel, Beth, Bryan y Flare eran muy felices y así lo siguieron siendo por el resto de sus vidas. Fin

* * *

><p>En verdad, una sincera disculpa por cortar así la historia, pero quería que tuviera un final.<p>

Gracias a todos los que comentaron y pusieron story alert y favorite. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia. Les mandó besos. Bye


End file.
